


Victory my Sword, Fate my Shield

by ElhiniPrime



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: For Cirawynn, life just turned upside down. One moment she was set to go to college, the next she is caught in a world she's only heard in whispers. Humanity's destiny is in her hands, and she's going to need a lot of help to pull this all off. Luckily, she has help. Fate/Grand Order from my eyes and character, there will be deviations from the original script in some places.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...I know it's been a while. I've...just been super busy with my new life. I've been married, I've graduated from college, I've been working on my house and I've had a massive case of writers block on all my stories. I've had no motivation to write whatsoever. However, I got bit by this bug a long time ago and have been planning to do this story for a long, long time. I just never got around to doing it because I've been terrified that no one would want to see this. For those of you who don't know what this is, this is basically my experience in Fate: Grand Order, a mobile gacha game based on the Fate anime series and such. The story is actually super good and I've been enjoying it immensely. So I decided to do a story of my experience in it. All of the Servants mentioned in here that come back to the main place I have actually managed to acquire. I do take some liberties with this because again, my own experiences and such. Anyways, I'm going to let you read. I hope you enjoy the prologue of this story. The title of this is subject to change...I'm a bit bad at coming up with titles ngl.

Prologue

_I can hear screaming. It's faint, but that doesn't mean that it's not there. It's the kind of scream associated with someone losing someone close to them. A parent screaming for the child in terror, a name…but I can't make it out. It's not mine, I'd know that._

_I feel something cool and hard, like metal, touch my hand. It's light and gentle and it turns into a warmer, softer, almost leather or cloth texture. A hand?_

_"Will you hold my hand one more time?"_

_The voice is calm, quiet, gentle…I feel like I've known this voice a very long time, that I could trust this person with my very soul if they asked it. There's an underlying tone of grief, of pain, in that voice…but I can't see who it is. It feels as if I decide to reach out my hand, the speaker will die. I don't want to let them die._

_"Please, your hand! I cannot do this alone!"_

_I reach…but it's too late, there is a light that sets every atom of my being aflame, I hear the scream of the girl in front of me…_

_"Why couldn't you take my hand?"_

"Fou? Fouuuu!"

Cira blearily blinked, something was licking her cheek and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Her hand reached up to see what was actually licking her and was met with incredibly soft and fluffy fur. Like that puppy her sister had got all those years ago. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ugh, what?" she muttered, blinking again as her eyes finally focused on whatever was licking her.

It was small, about the size of a large housecat or small dog. It's ears were long and pointed, perked up and pricked forwards as inquisitive violet eyes peered through the white, pink and violet fur.

"Fou! Kyu!" the creature chirped as it licked her nose.

"Well hi there," Cira smiled, gently fluffing the fur between the creature's ears and getting it to yip in delight before curling up next to her

The sound of footsteps caught her ear and Cira looked up to see a girl about her own age round the corner. The girl was dressed in a white and gray hooded sweatshirt over a black dress and red tie. Her pale, heart-shaped face was framed by pale lilac colored hair that flopped over her right eye, leaving a singular, startlingly violet eye to peek out from behind a pair of glasses.

She skidded to a stop on seeing Cira and blinked before opening her mouth.

"Um…since it's neither morning nor night, please wake up," she stammered.

"Sorry," Cira blinked, sitting up as the little creature skittered back a few steps, "Um…who are you?"

"That…is a hard question to answer so suddenly…maybe because I'm not important enough for you to know my name," the girl replied, a downcast look in her violet eyes.

"You _do_ have a name though," Cira pointed out, "Right?"

"I do have a name!" the girl sputtered, "A proper name! B-But I never really had the chance to use it…I'm just afraid I'm not leaving a good first impression with th-"

She cut off, shaking her head as if to clear it and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Anyways, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Cira nodded, getting to her feet and brushing herself off, noticing that she wasn't wearing her normal blue jeans and t-shirt, but a white button down blouse and black skirt with leggings.

 _"What the hell?"_ she thought, _"Where did I get these?"_

She turned back to the girl, shaking her head.

"Sorry, go ahead,"

"You were asleep," the girl pointed out, "But I don't see why you'd sleep in the hall. Can you not sleep unless you're on a hard bed?"

Cira gave an embarrassed smile, well…it was kinda awkward she was found in that position. She had no idea what she was doing here just that she woke up in this situation.

"Well, yeah," she smirked, "I can't sleep unless I'm on a hard straw mat…preferably with bricks underneath and a bed of nails on top of that."

"I see," the girl nodded, "Well, I guess I can tell the staff that your roo-"

"It's a joke!" Cira sputtered, waving her hands, "Honestly I don't know why I was there. I just…kinda woke up there."

The little creature chirped again and pawed at her leg. Cira smiled as she picked up the little fluffy thing and cuddled it, giggling happily.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" the girl gasped, "I still haven't introduced you yet, have I, Fou?"

"Fou? Is that your name?" Cira beamed, tickling the creature's stomach and getting the high-pitched 'fou!' from it in return.

"Yes, that squirrel-like creature is Fou," the girl explained as she came closer and patted it on the head, "He's a Privileged Life Form that's allowed to roam freely around Chaldea. Fou led me here and that's how I found you here,"

"Privileged Life Form?" Cira raised an eyebrow, "Chaldea?"

"Fou!" the little creature yipped, squirming out of Cira's arms and landing lightly on his feet before scampering down the hallway in a flash of white.

"Uh…?" Cira looked back at the girl before her.

"He ran off again," she shrugged "He does that sometimes, just walks around."

"I've never seen anything like him," Cira smiled, "He's certainly a cutie."

"Yes, he normally doesn't go near anyone besides me, but he really seems to like you!" the girl nodded, "Congratulations. Now you shall be the second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea,"

"I still don't know where that is," Cira pointed out, "Or know your name?"

"Oh, s-sorry! Um…" she stammered, "My name is M-"

"Oh, there you are, Mash!" a man's voice called, causing the girl to jump nearly out of her skin, "That won't do you know, wandering around without permission!"

Cira's eyes narrowed as she saw the man come forth. He was dressed in an olive green suit with a black fur ruff complete with a tophat that perfectly matched the suit. He had a very...smug look that Cira very much disliked. All in all, the sight of the man made her skin crawl. He put a hand on the girl, Mash's, shoulder and Cira couldn't help but notice the girl flinched.

"Oh, you're already with someone?" he smiled, catching sight of Cira, "You're…"

He paused as if he were trying to place a name to her face.

"Ah, I see," he hummed, "You're that new rookie who got assigned here,"

"I don't know anything about 'assignment', more like abducted and dropped in the middle of nowhere," Cira deadpanned, "And you would be?"

"Oh where are my manners?" the man purred, "I'm Lev Lainur, one of the technicians employed here. And your name?"

Cira frowned, looked at the girl, and then back at the man. Names meant everything in the mage society, Cira knew that. So, begrudgingly, she gave her full name.

"My name is Cirawynn Nimueh Albion," she grumbled, nearly spitting out the rest of her name, "But please, call me Cira."

"Hm...Cirawynn eh? So you're the last of the 48 candidates," Lev smiled, ignoring the grimace from the young woman in front of him, "Welcome to Chaldea. I'm glad you're here. I heard you were selected out of many public applicants. How long was your training? A year? 6 months? 3 months?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," Cira deadpanned.

Lev gave a laugh.

"I see you already know how competitive it is in here," he chuckled, "You're going to hide info from your rivals?"

"Dr. Lev," Mash piped up, "Miss Cira's training was a little over a few hours, I think it's from embarrassment,"

"Et tu, Mash?" Cira asked, giving a slight smile, "I mean, kidnapping kinda puts a damper on training now, _doesn't it_?"

"Kidnapping?!" Mash sputtered her eyes wide as Lev put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Oh? Well...now I see," he said, looking towards Cira, "We had an...emergency opening for applicants to fill out numbers. So you're one of them? Do forgive me, I was inconsiderate,"

 _"What kind of magus institution kidnaps people off the street?!"_ Cira thought.

"But, please don't be discouraged because you're a public applicant," Lev reassured her, "We need _all_ of you for this mission,"

"Mission?" Cira asked.

"38 elite mages, plus 10 talented public applicants," Lev explained, "Somehow we were able to gather all possible candidates,"

He continued talking, but Cira's face was a bit stormy as she mulled over his words.

 _"I know my family line hasn't produced a proper mage in a very long time…"_ Cira thought to herself, " _But I'm perfectly capable! What is this mission? Why are they bringing us all here?"_

"...you need anything, don't be afraid to ask Mash or myself," Lev's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her to reality.

"Oh, of course," Cira nodded,

"Come to think of it, what _were_ you two talking about, hm?" he asked, "That's not like you, Mash. Did you know her before?"

"No," Mash shook her head, "I've never met her before. I just saw her sleeping here, so I just…"

"Sleeping?" Lev asked, a slight smile on his face, "Cira? Asleep here? Ha! You went through the simulation when you entered! Those Spiritron Dives can get you if you're not used to them,"

Cira's face was red and she gripped part of her skirt, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. It was _starting_ to come back. She remembered a rock monster while shimmering hosts took form around her, a man with a bow, a man with a spear and a woman with a sword. She remembered a brilliant blaze of golden light and the creature before her crumbled into pebbles as the figures faded away into golden specks of light. It was...sadly beautiful really. There was a cool blue light and she had walked through it...the next thing she knew Fou was licking her cheek.

"You seem fine," Lev pointed out, "But I would like to take you to the infirmary just in case,"

A loud bell pinged overhead, making Cira jump out of her skin.

"Ah...you'll have to hang on a little longer," Lev shrugged, "The Director's orientation is about to start. You should hurry over,"

"Director?" Cira blinked.

"The person in charge of Chaldea, and the commander of our special missions. Since you're a rookie from the public, you may have only seen the pamphlet?" he asked, then seeing Cira's shrug, nodded, "I see. The Director's profile hasn't been made public."

"She has no connection to the Director," Mash said, "Only Mages from families that have been around for over a century show respect to the Animusphere name."

" _The Animuspheres run this place!? So it's a star observatory of sorts? Or space?"_ Cira frowned.

"Hm, right," Lev continued, "Well, whether you know the Director or not, it shouldn't interfere with your performance as a Master. So I'd say it wouldn't be a problem at all...however it is a good idea to not get on her bad side. So if you want to work in a peaceful environment? I suggest you hurry."

"Annnd what way is that again?" Cira asked.

Lev pointed with his cane down the hall.

"Orientation is that way in the Command Center. You really can't miss it, it'll be in about five minutes," he said.

The confused look on Cira's face didn't seem to escape Mash's sight, instead she gently stepped between the two.

"Dr. Lev, do you think I'll be allowed to sit in on the orientation too?" she asked, her voice was quiet and unsure but it _oozed_ kindness.

"If you stand way back in the corner I'd doubt she'd notice you," Lev admitted, "But why though? You know this facility inside and out,"

Mash's fingers intertwined with the bottom of her shirt and balled into the fabric, she shifted on her feet slightly but she kept eye contact with him.

"I just thought I should take her to the command room. It's possible she might fall asleep on the way there,"

Cira rubbed the back of her neck. While her pride kinda took a blow there, Mash was right about one thing...Cira was still tired, even now her eyes had a hard time keeping themselves open and everything felt like it was being weighed down by an anvil.

"If I leave you alone like this, the Director might yell at me as well," Lev hummed, "I should tag along with you...that is of course what you want, right Mash?"

The girl nodded firmly and what seemed to be amusement flickered over the older man's face. Cira came up beside Mash and looked expectantly up at the man.

"I take it you have no more questions then?" he asked her.

"Nope," Cira shook her head.

"Then let's be off," came the cheerful smile from the older man as the three walked towards the Command Center, "Stand up straight, but remember to relax, just...not too much."

Cira leaned towards Mash, her voice lowered to a whisper, "Kinda contradictory isn't it?"

Mash paused for a second, mulling it over for a second before giving a soft chuckle.

"He means well," she replied as they stopped in front of the Command Center doors, "This is the Command Center. Your number…"

She looked at the clipboard posted to the wall and winced slightly.

"Single digit...you're in the front row," she hissed in sympathy as Cira's vision went foggy, "You are going to be right up next to the d-"

_The sound of the sea crashing on the beach, raucous laughter filled the air as a hand clapped on my back. A sweet, honeyed smell as well as the smell of salt filled my nose...a flash of vibrant pink and shimmering gold…_

"Cira? You're looking a bit pale…" Mash's voice cut through the dream and Cira snapped back to reality.

"Sorry...starting to space out again…" the other girl murmured as Mash put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's an aftereffect of the simulator...I wish they would have let me take you to the infirmary…" Mash muttered, "I…"

Lev took Cira's arm gently.

"No more small talk...the orientation is beginning," he warned, leading Cira to her seat.

"I'll be ok," Cira reassured Mash as she was being led away, "I think…"

Lev cleared his throat in warning and Cira looked forward to see a very smartly dressed young woman. Her creamy-ivory hair cascaded in waves down to her waist while her dark amber eyes seemed to bore holes into Cira...at least it felt that way. Two dark suns that wanted to burn through the cool storm-blue clouds that belonged to Cira.

"Well, that wasn't on time," the woman sniffed, "but it looks like we are all here now."

Cira's mind went foggy again.

_I can smell coal and soot, the chiming of a large clock...I've heard this before! Big Ben? It's so foggy, I can't see my hand in front of my face...but something is wrong, it burns, the mist burns…why is there lightning all around me...crimson and silver..._

Cira shook her head, driving the dream and mist from her head. She had to pay attention to the director as she spoke!

"...Director, Olga-Marie Animusphere…"

_Green fields of grass and golden wheat in the wind. A banner flies in the wind, white as newfallen snow while roars and shrieks pierce through the air as dragons dive down, claws extended…_

"You have been selected…"

_A white city glows over the sandy desert, a golden light pierces the clouds and seems to outshine the sun. The ground is giving way! I have to run! The ground isn't stable! It's gone!_

"For your rare…"

_The smell of smoke and taste of ash in my mouth. Everything is on fire, I hear the crackling of flames everywhere...nothing but death in this blasted hellscape. There's a light up ahead. It's not like the fires around me, it's...black? I hear armor against stone? The light's getting more intense, I can feel it burning, oh God. Oh God I need to get out of here!_

**_SMACK_**!

Cira yelped and hit the floor, her cheek stinging as a red welt began to appear on it. She looked up at a very furious Olga-Marie.

"Get her out of here!" the Director fumed.

Cira felt gentle hands on her arms and looked up to see Mash helping her to her feet. The two quickly and quietly made their way out of the room as the other 47 candidates whispered and laughed among themselves. Once they made it outside, Mash immediately turned to Cira.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Cira rubbed her cheek again.

"...I fell asleep didn't I…" she muttered.

Mash nodded.

"It seemed like you were in REM sleep by that point," she winced, "But the Director's slap seemed to wake you up completely,"

"Hooray…" Cira deadpanned, "I feel _so_ much better now,"

"You won't be when you hear this…" Mash started, "You've been left out of the first mission. I was taking you back to your room whe-"

Her words cut off as Fou suddenly leaped up onto her shoulder, giving a short chirrup as he scurried around her back, making Mash laugh and double over so that he did not fall off. Cira laughed as she picked the little creature off of Mash's head.

"Squirrel on your face?" she grinned.

"Ah...n-no, this is normal!" came the laugh from the other girl, "Not a problem at all. Fou likes to attack my face, slide on my back and settle on my shoulder,"

"Fou-fou!" the little creature chirped as he nuzzled Cira's cheek from her own shoulder.

"Don't be a nuisance," Cira scolded, tapping him on the muzzle with a light finger, Fou grabbed at it much like a small kitten, "Did you name him?"

"It...was the first thing that popped into my mind," Mash shrugged as they continued onwards, "I'm surprised you knew that! You're a lot more perceptive than I thought,"

"I have talents," Cira scoffed, "They just...come in at weird times,"

Fou chirruped, nuzzling Cira's cheek and making her grin as she scratched under his chin.

"I think he likes me," she smiled.

"I think so too," Mash beamed, "Apparently he's embraced you as one of his own. Not many people are like that an-oh! We're at our destination, this is your room,"

Cira looked at the room and nodded before turning to Mash.

"What team are you on?" she asked.

"First mission, A Team," Mash stated before starting, "Ah...speaking of, I need to get back before they start,"

"Fou, fou! Kyu!" Fou chirped, scampering around Cira's shoulders and making the young woman start laughing as his little paws tickled and Mash smiled in return.

"He says he'll take care of you," Mash nodded, "At least that puts my mind at ease, With that, I should probably get going. If we're lucky, we'll see each other again,"

"Take care of yourself, ok?" Cira asked, "I'd hate for something to happen to my first friend here,"

Mash physically reacted to the statement, almost as if Cira had smacked her. The young woman blinked rapidly as she canted her head to the side.

"Friend? But we just met,"

"Doesn't mean I can't ask to be friends," Cira smiled.

"R-Right!" Mash's violet eyes lit up happily as she gave a wave and started off back towards the Command Center.

"Odd girl, but nice," Cira smiled as she pushed onto the smooth metal door, marvelling at it easily sliding open with a whooshing sound, "So...my rooooo-"

She stopped...staring at the man in the room before her. He was tall with errant reddish blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had his back turned towards her, seemingly eating what looked like candy out of a clear little bag.

"Uh...hi?" Cira started.

He jumped at least three feet into the air and the plastic bag went flying as the candy spilled out. He whirled towards her, his green eyes wide as he struck a comically ridiculous martial arts stance.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"I'm Cira," Cira started, picking up the bag that had fallen at her feet and handed it back to him.

He snatched it back and held it protectively to his chest.

"This is an empty room, it's where I go to slack off and not be found doin- _what are you doing here?!"_

"I _was_ gonna ask what you're doing here since this is _my_ room apparently but you just answered that, slacker,"

The man's face turned into a scowl as he crossed his arms and Cira mimicked him.

"Touche," he huffed before giving a small half-smile, "So you're the last one, huh? Nice to meet you, Cira. Didn't think I'd run into you like _this_ but...hell, it's better than you coming in on a gurney. Anyways, let me introduce myself. Name's Romani Archaman, I'm the head of the medical department...Though people call me Dr. Roman,"

Cira extended her arm and Romani took it, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Archaman,"

"Eh, just call me Roman. Everyone does...it has an almost sweet and cool ring to it, not gonna lie,"

"So you're the fluffy type, huh?" Cira grinned, her storm colored eyes glittering in mischief.

"Oh you mean my hair?" he asked, "Eh I've just been busy so I've let it grow. But I think I've figured out what your deal is,"

"What my….deal?" Cira asked.

"You just got here, new recruit...and within the first ten seconds of meeting the director, you pissed her off. Am I right?"

"...Yeah…"

"Well in that case, welcome to the club," Romani grinned, "I'll make you Vice President. She's yelled at me a lot too so you're not alone,"

"Team anarchist huh?" Cira laughed.

"Pretty much I suppose," Romani smirked, "Anyways...you know the Rayshift experiment is about to start, yeah? Everyone's there...the entire staff has been sent out to help…'cept me. My job is to monitor everyone's health so there's not much for me to do. The whole 'Machines are better at monitoring than humans' schtick. You know what she said?"

He rolled his eyes before adopting a very snobbish and posh air, pitching his voice higher.

"'When you're here Romani, everyone slacks off!'" he mocked before huffing, "And she threw me out! So I've been sulking here. Then you showed up...guess that's a blessing in disguise,"

He offered a brightly colored candy and Cira took it, popping the sugary piece into her mouth and humming happily as the orange flavor exploded in her mouth.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"I...fell asleep during orientation," Cira admitted, "The Spiritron Dive kinda took everything out of me,"

"And they didn't bring you to me right away!?" Romani demanded.

"...Nooooo…?" Cira's voice was small as she almost huddled into her shoulders.

Romani's face turned red as he pointed to the bed.

"Sit," he ordered and Cira hurriedly sat down on the bed.

Romani pulled out a penlight and shone it into Cira's eyes.

"Pupils reactive, tracking the light, that's good…" he took out a thermometer and motioned for Cira to open her mouth, which she did and he listened to her heart and lungs.

He took the thermometer out and looked at it before humming.

"Little higher than normal, but no fever," he said, "Your heart and lungs sound strong...you were just tired, yeah?"

Cira nodded and Romani hummed, going over to the sink and filling up a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Drink," he ordered, "I'd say for you to get some sleep but I don't want to leave you alone quite yet and you don't know me well enough to safely sleep with me here. I'm not dumb despite what people say."

He sat down on the stool next to the desk.

"So, why don't we start with getting to know each other, yeah?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Cira nodded, "So...let me start off with a question. Where the hell am I?"

Romani began to give an in depth explanation about where they were and what this place was. He was going into some of the inner workings of the water supply and making Cira nearly fall asleep again...when the communication device on Romani's wrist crackled to life and Lev's voice rang through the speaker.

 _"Romani, we're going to start the Rayshift soon. Could you come in case there's an emergency?"_ he asked, _"A Team is in perfect condition, but B team is less experienced and is showing some slight abnormalities,"_

Romani's head rolled back and an exasperated sigh left him. He looked back to Cira and shrugged.

"Duty calls, it's probably just anxiety...the Coffins are like cockpits," he turned his attention back to Lev, "We _could_ give them some anesthesia…"

" _Just hurry up. If you're at the infirmary, you can be here in two minutes,"_

 _"Slacker,"_ Cira mouthed and Romani waved her off with an eyeroll.

"I'll be there in about five," Romani said, terminating the call, "Should be ok...A Team is fine anyways for sure. For a guy who created the Near-Future Observation Lens...we call it Sheba...he sure panics over the slightest mishap."

"Sheba?" Cira asked.

"It's basically a telescope that watches over the pseudo-planet Chaldeas," Romani replied, "Chaldeas...think of it as a future Earth. Sheba also serves as the security system for Chaldea. Considering that the previous Director created the summoning/unsummoning system that's being used for this thing. I don't know why I have to be there but if I'm called I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit. _Don't._ Leave this room. I need to make sure you're ok after that thing. But hey...if you're in the infirmary next time, I'll treat you to some cake, sound good?"

"Sounds great," Cira nodded, "See you later, Roman,"

"See you later, Cira,"

And that was when the lights went out.

"What the...?!" Romani demanded, "The lights went out? That's not good at all. Did someth-"

His words were cut off as a shrieking alarm blared through the facility and the lights flared blood red.

The room shook and Cira yelped as she fell off the bed. She felt Romani's hands on her shoulders as he helped her stand.

"Was that an explosion!?" he asked, "What happened?!"

**_"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE CENTRAL POWERSTATION AND THE CENTRAL COMMAND ROOM. CENTRAL AREA'S CONTAINMENT WALL WILL ACTIVATE IN 90 SECONDS. ALL STAFF MUST EVACUATE FROM GATE 2 AT ONCE!"_ **

"Monitor!" Romani barked, "Show us the command room! Is everyone alright?"

The monitor in the room flickered once, twice before turning on...showing the ringed planet of Chaldeas and the room covered in flames and broken machinery. There was dark liquid that oozed over the floor and Cira's hands shot to her mouth.

"...Where's Mash…" she breathed, "Roman, Mash is in there!"

Romani's green eyes widened in...fear? Protectiveness?

"Cira, I need you to evacuate right now," he ordered, heading out the door, "I'm going to the Command Room. The containment wall is about to close. Get yourself out before it does."

"I'm not leaving her," Cira snapped, running after him, "I'm going with you."

"Oh my _God_ you are just as stubborn as she is," Romani groaned, "Fine! Just make sure you get to that gate before it's too late, ok?"

"Got it," Cira nodded as Romani opened the door to the Command Room.

Both man and girl recoiled from the heat, coughing from the smoke that billowed outwards and nearly retching from the stench of burning flesh.

"Go, but _be careful_!" Romani ordered, "Mash! Mash can you hear me!"

He went on one side of the room while Cira went down the other side, sidestepping over broken concrete...and a few dead bodies.

"No lifesigns over here!" Romani yelled over the crackling of flames, "Only Chaldeas is safe! I don't think this was an accident, this was sabotage! Cira, careful!"

"I don't see her here!" Cira called back, "Maybe deeper in?"

"If you don't leave now the containment wall is going to close!" Romani shouted back.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"She wouldn't want both of us to die trying to find her!"

**_"GENERATOR OPERATION STOPPED. POWER LEVEL CRITICAL. SWITCH TO BACKUP GENERATOR. ERROR. PLEASE MAKE SWITCH MANUALLY. CONTAINMENT WALL WILL ACTIVATE IN 40 SECONDS! THOSE THAT REMAIN IN THE CENTRAL AREA, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"_ **

"God…" Romani sighed before cupping his hands around his mouth, "I'm going to go to the underground power station! We _can't_ let Chaldeas' light go out! Go back the way we came! You can still make it!"

"Not without Mash!" Cira snapped.

"Stubborn chi-JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD FOR ONCE!" Romani finally roared, "Go outside and wait for help!"

He ran out after that.

"I'm not leaving her," Cira huffed, continuing further.

**_"System switching to final phase of Rayshift. Coordinates: AD 2004, January 30. Fuyuki, Japan. Laplace's shifting protection established. Singularity's additional factor slot secured. Unsummon Program set. Please start final adjustments."_ **

Cira climbed down into the main area where the Coffins lay. She coughed as she shielded her face with her arm.

"IS ANYONE ALIVE!?" she yelled, "MASH!? DIRECTOR!? ANYONE!"

Her voice dropped in volume as tears choked her voice.  
"Please…please answer me…"

"...C-Cira?" a weak female voice croaked, hoarse from the smoke.

Cira's head whipped around, trying to find the source...just to see a flash of light reflection off glasses near her feet.

"Mash!" Cira gasped, kneeling next to her new friend, her knees splashing in a pool of blood that seeped around the poor girl, "Oh God…"

Mash was pinned underneath a large chunk of concrete. Hard to see under all the smoke from where Cira and Romani had been standing. Only the top half of her body was free from the debris, though the amount of blood she was losing was not good. She didn't have long left.

"You...you came…" Mash stammered, her face scrunched up in pain as tears of relief fell down her face, "You came…"

"I'm here...I'm going to get you out," Cira soothed, grasping the concrete and heaving, trying to get a good grip...but her shoes slipped in the blood.

"It's...alright…" Mash murmured, "You...you can't save me...just go...don't mind me...run…"

"I am _not_ leaving my friend!" Cira snarled, tears streaking through the soot on her face as she tried again to lift the concrete, "AGH COME ON STUPID ROCK MOVE!"

" ** _WARNING ALL OBSERVATION STAFF. CHALDEAS' STATE HAS CHANGED! NOW REWRITING SHEBA'S NEAR-FUTURE PREDICTION DATA. UNABLE TO DETECT THE EXISTENCE OF MANKIND 100 YEARS IN THE NEAR FUTURE ON EARTH. UNABLE TO CONFIRM HUMAN SURVIVORS. UNABLE TO GUARANTEE MANKIND'S FUTURE."_**

"Chaldeas...has turned...bright red…" Mash gasped, the light of the 'planet' above them reflecting in her glasses and painting them with hellish light, "No...never mind...that…"

The doors slammed shut, making Cira jump and Mash give a whimper.

" ** _CENTRAL AREA: SEALED. 180 SECONDS UNTIL INTERNAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE."_**

"They...shut off...the area," Mash murmured, "Now...we can't...get out…"

Tears streamed down her face as Cira knelt down, her hands stained red with Mash's blood as she crawled over to her friend.

"I'm sorry…" Mash whispered, "It's my fault...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have...made friends…"

"Don't ever be sorry for that," Cira told her, laying a hand on Mash's shoulder, "We'll figure this out. We'll get out."

**_"Coffin Vitals: Masters Baseline not reached. Rayshift requirement not met. Searching for qualifying Master."_ **

"They're gone…" Mash cried, "Team A is gone…"

" ** _Qualifying Master: Found. Candidate No. 48. Name: Cirawynn Nimueh Albion. Resetting as Master. Unsummon Program: Start. Spiritron Conversion: Start._**

Mash's eyes snapped fully opened and she grabbed Cira's hand with surprising strength. The girls eyes flamed golden in the light. Her breaths calmed and she took a long look at the girl before her and nodded, letting go. She closed her eyes briefly.

"...C-Cira…" she whispered, "You're...going to Rayshift...with me...please…"

She reopened her eyes, tears streaming from the amethyst irises as she shakily stretched her hand out again as sparks of light pricked at Cira's vision, glittering gold.

"Would you mind...holding my hand?"

Cira nodded, tears streaming from her own eyes and she grabbed Mash's hand, holding on tight to the steadily weakening grip.

"I...can...go happy now…" Mash whispered, closing her eyes as her hand went completely slack.

"MASH!" Cira shrieked, grabbing the girl and holding her tightly, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! STAY WITH ME!"

" ** _Rayshift starting in 3…"_**

"MASH!"

**_"2."_ **

"PLEASE!"

" ** _1\. All procedures clear. First Order: Commencing Operation."_**

And Cira's vision suddenly burst into silver and blue light as she felt herself falling into a swirling abyss of radiance.

**_Singularity F._ **

**_Humanity Foundation Value: C_ **

**_AD: 2004 Flame Contaminated City: Fuyuki_ **

**_Prologue_ **


	2. Singularity F: Burning City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue with these shenanigans here. Before you get on me too much, this literally happened to me playing this game and it's...been quite the impact on my playstyle with this. There is a summon in this chapter...and they were my first one, so yes...this is all true and I'm not making this up. And yes...I was listening to Point Zero when I write the last part of this chapter. I couldn't resist.

Singularity F: Burning City 

_I hear voices in the dark. They sound frustrated with each other and I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad._

_"So you see what is going on here, are you going to cause a scene again?" a cold male voice that I didn't recognize rang through the stillness._

_"For her sake, no," came a female voice, one I recognized replied._

_It was Mash's. I'd never heard that tone with her. It seemed to ring and carry far much more than it normally did. She sounded furious, though it was a cool ire that seemed to creep through the air and freeze everything in an iron grip. A light seemed to flare up and I could see her. She looked the same, albeit with a very angry scowl on her face while her eyes blazed a brilliant golden color._

_"So you will cooperate, G...l...d?" the man asked, but I could not hear the name, I could feel something poking me, trying to wake me._

"Cira? Please wake up Cira!"

 _"I never said that either." Mash hissed. "For her sake I shall stay. But for what you have_ done. T _o her, to_ me... _it is my honor and pride as a knight that prevents me from helping_ you."

_The poking was a bit more insistent now._

"...won't wake up...maybe if I use the official title?"

_"So I shall sleep. I shall stay to protect her, but I refuse to help you or your cancerous organization, Magus Animusphere." her voice was full of icy venom as she seemed to lock up, her eyes rolling back before she relaxed again._

_There was a pause and Mash spoke again, though her voice was much more quiet and did not carry the ringing quality anymore._

"Master. Please wake up, if you do not wake up, I will kill you."

Cira's eyes flashed _wide_ open as she shot up.

"NO!" she yelled, her arms flailing as if to beat off the attacker.

Two strong hands grabbed her wrists and forced them down to her side.

"Easy!" came a familiar voice, "It's ok! Sorry...I'm sorry…"

Cira blinked away the dark as she looked at the person before her.

"...Mash?" she breathed.

The girl beamed, nodding happily as she released Cira's wrists and sat back down...her armor clinking as it connected with the ground. No longer in the white hooded shirt and black skirt, Mash was now bedecked in sable and violet armor that caught the flicker of firelight in dark reflection. An absolutely _massive_ cross shaped shield lay on the ground beside her, easily within grabbing distance but it looked like it weighed about as much as a small car. Her violet eyes shone with joy, no longer hidden by glasses, though Cira noticed a faint band of gold now rimmed right on the edge of her irises.

"I'm so happy you're awake," Mash smiled, "You were out for so long I was starting to worry and...and…"

Her voice trembled slightly.

"I thought you weren't going to make it...you were so pale and nothing I could do was going to wake you up…"

"Did you just say 'I will kill you!?'" Cira demanded.

"That came out wrong!" Mash yelped putting her hands up in a placating gesture, "I-I'm sorry, I meant to say 'you will be killed'! I don't know where that came from an-eh!?"

She froze as Cira hugged her. The violet-eyed girl's breaths calmed down and she relaxed slightly.

"You're alive," Cira whispered, starting to shake, "You went limp...and...and…"

"Now _you're_ falling apart and we can't have that," Mash chuckled, "As much as I'd like to gather information and all...please look around you,"

Cira looked up and around at the landscape...and her blood froze. All there was was fire. Fire and bombed out buildings that seemed to look like they'd crumble into ash if you so much as breathed on them.

"Where are we?" Cira asked as she and Mash got to their feet.

"I don't know. The air has so much magic in it...I don't think this is natural at all," Mash shook her head as a rattling click caught Cira's ear.

Cira turned her head towards the sound and froze.

"Uh...Mash…" she started, pulling on the girl's sleeve, "We...might be in trouble,"

Mash gave a confused hum as she turned to face what looked to be a skeleton that shuffled towards them. She immediately brought her shield forwards and faster than Cira could blink she was in front of her.

"It's hostile," she stated, "Master, your orders! You and I can conquer this together!"

 _"Master?!"_ Cira sputtered, "Wait, that would mean I…"

Her eyes shot down to her hand, her breath catching as she spotted three brilliant crimson brush strokes on it.

_"This isn't possible. There's no way I'm a-"_

"Master!"

Cira jolted back to the present, looking at Mash, whose violet eyes were watching her and her alone. That was when Cira realized it. If they were going to get out alive...they needed to do this together.

She gave a shaky breath, nodding once.

"Go get 'em," she ordered.

"Got it!" Mash grinned.

She took off like a shot, the concrete shattering under the force of her take off. She took her shield in both hands, leaping into the air and slamming the sable metal cross down on the skeleton before her, causing the creature to break apart, clattering over the ground. Mash gave an almost elated laugh as she stood upright, her pure smile blinding in the hellish light. More rustling caught Cira's attention and she turned towards the sound, just to see more of them coming into being.

"More of them! Go, Mash!" Cira yelled.

The other girl nodded, once more bringing her shield to bear and charging forth, smashing the shield into one skeleton and pounding it flat into the ground before bringing it around and crushing the skull of a second one with a satisfying crunching sound. Within moments, the skeletons that had appeared were nothing but piles of bones. Mash came back to Cira, breathing hard, but there was a light in her eyes that Cira had never seen before.

"We did it!" she smiled, "We actually fought them off!"

Cira shook her head.

"It was all you," she chuckled, "I was just playing cheerleader over here where they couldn't get to me."

"That's an important job too, I couldn't have done it without you...I wouldn't have the strength to do so," Mash reassured her before checking over Cira, her forehead creased with worry, "You're not hurt, right? Stomach doesn't hurt or feel heavy?"

"I'm fine," Cira replied, "Now answer _my_ questions for once...what _was_ that?"

"I don't know…" Mash shrugged, "Something that doesn't exist in our era...let alone this one. I just know that it was probably what caused the Singularity, or something like it. I guess calling it that isn't too far off...maybe it is...ugh I don't know, everything's a mess and I can't figure it out…"

A shrill beeping sound came from Cira's wristwatch and the screen suddenly flashed to life in a burst of blue, causing Romani's worried form to take shape in a wavering hologram above it.

_"Finally! I got through! Hello?! This is Chaldea Command Room, can you read me?"_

"ROMAN!" Cira cried, her face breaking out into a smile as she held the watch up higher so that Mash could see it as well, "You're alive!"

_"I should be saying the same thing about you! I thought I told you to get out of that room!"_

"Yeah that didn't happen."

" _I can tell…"_ Romani's dry reply came through, _"Are you the only one there?"_

"I'm here," Mash said, "Mash Kyrielight, member of Team A...we've successfully Rayshifted to Singularity F. So far we're the only ones here. Mind and body intact anyways. Rayshift compatibility and Master compatibility are both satisfactory...Please register Cira as an official researcher,"

"Wait what?" Cira blinked.

 _"She's following procedure, don't worry about it,"_ Romani reassured her, _"So...Cira got dragged into the Rayshift, huh? I'm impressed you didn't lose your existence. I'm glad you're ok,"_

"Wait, _what!?"_ Cira repeated, "What the hell do you mean _'lose my existence'!?"_

" _Also, Mash, I'm glad you're ok too,"_ Romani continued, ignoring Cira's shouting, _"But uh...what's with the outfit? It's shameless! I didn't raise you to be like that!"_

"He's your dad?" Cira asked as Mash immediately put an arm over the bared abdomen of her armor.

"N-No...just caretaker," Mash stammered, "Anyways I transformed into this, I couldn't protect Cira in Chaldea's uniform,"

_"...What do you mean by transformed. Did you hit your head? Or was it that…"_

"Doctor Roman, please be quiet," Mash ordered, leveling a golden glare at the hologram and making Romani visibly recoil, "Please check my condition. I think you will understand the situation better."

 _"Your physical condition?"_ Roman asked, seeming to fiddle around with something and his face went pale as Mash's rigid posture went lax, _"Wh-whoa...whoa..WHOA! Physical strength, magical circuits...everything has improved! You're not so much human but…"_

"I am a Servant," came the matter of fact statement as her violet gaze flicked upwards and her forehead creased in a slight frown, "I...don't remember _exactly_ how it happened. But I think I survived by fusing with a Servant? I know they gave us a Servant that had been materialized in advance to investigate this Singularity. The Servant lost his master in explosion and he was going to vanish but...he…"

Her voice trembled as she put a hand to her heart and there were tears on her face.

"He offered me a contract at the last second. He said that he would give me his abilities and the use of his Noble Phantasm...but in exchange I was supposed to eliminate the cause of this."

 _"A Human and Servant fused?"_ Romani hummed, _"A...demi-Servant? That...That's Chaldea's sixth experiment...So it finally succeeded huh? Does he still have his consciousness?"_

"I don't think so," Mash admitted, "He gave me his combat abilities and vanished…"

 _"...Something doesn't feel right,"_ Cira thought, remembering the sudden change in Mash's personality before it reverted back to her normal demure self, _"I don't think he's as gone as she thinks…I'll have to keep an eye on it,"_

"I don't...even know who I am…" Mash finished quietly, causing Cira to come back to the conversation, "I don't even know what Noble Phantasm I'm holding,"

She looked at the shield and at her reflection in it.

"There's so much I don't know…"

 _"Hey, at least he's cooperative. Not every Servant summoned is like that!"_ Romani offered with a smile, _"But now you're a Servant...that's really good for us because we know you're trustworthy! Cira…"_

His focus shifted on the blonde master, who nodded.

 _"I'm sorry, but it looks like you're the only one that Rayshifted safely. And...I'm sorry,"_ he apologized, _"We kinda threw you in this without any explanation or anything really…I'm sorry. I know you have questions but I don't think we can answer them right now. You've got a powerful weapon with you...humanity's most powerful weapon actually. Mash."_

"I don't know about most _powerful,"_ Mash sputtered, "I'm the one who gets _blamed_ later,"

_"As long as Cira understands that's what a Servant is, it'll be fine,"_

"But this isn't a Grail War...is it?" Cira asked.

_"Oh you do know what a Servant is then,"_

"Of course. My family hasn't had many mages in the family, but they're an old one," Cira shrugged, "I know that while Servants can be allies...there's a flaw and it scares me."

She looked towards Mash.

"I sure hope you don't disappear on me if you lose me,"

"I hope that doesn't come to that," Mash replied, "Because if I lose you, I've not done my job in protecting you!"

 _"Since you know abo... that, Cir...your missio...s two n...goals,"_ Romani started, though the hologram wavered and sputtered horrifically.

"Doctor, you're cutting out!" Mash yelled, trying to be heard, "Ten seconds before communications cut!"

 _"I'll brief….later!"_ Romani called, _"Leyline...2 kilomet...Sta...safe!"_

And the hologram fizzled out.

Cira and Mash stared at the empty space in silence, the wind moaning through the blasted hellscape. The young Master looked up towards her newly dubbed Servant.

"I guess we move then," she said slowly, "It can't be helped,"

"Unfortunately not," Mash sighed before cracking a weak smile, "Well...leave it to the doctor to leave in a situation like this?"

"Mash, come on, he's trying,"

"I know...was just...trying to lighten the mood I suppose,"

"Fou! Fou!" a light chirping purr sounded as Mash suddenly stumbled backwards, colliding with a piece of blasted concrete and sitting down as a laugh bubbled up from her chest.

Fou scampered around her shoulders before climbing down to sit in her lap.

"So you came in here with us!" Mash smiled, gently fluffing his ears, "I'm glad...thanks for cheering me up,"

Cira chuckled as she offered her hand to Mash, who gladly took it, and helped her to her feet.

"Jeeze, how heavy is that shield?" Cira hissed, shaking her hand as Mash set the instrument in the rocky earth.

"I...I'm not sure really," she shrugged, "It's weird...things that should be heavy to me...just _aren't._ I guess it's due to being a Servant?"

"Maybe, I don't know...they didn't _exactly_ cover this much in the old books," Cira replied as they started towards where Romani indicated the leyline to be.

"Once we get to the Leyline, we should set up a base...someplace we can return to and be safe after our searching for whatever is causing this," Mash reasoned.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cira nodded, "C'mon, let's hurry. I don't know what time of day it is...but I'd prefer to get there before dark."

* * *

The little trio continued through the blasted hellscape, carefully avoiding contact with skeletons that shambled with near silence save for light clicking as their bones made contact with the scorched asphalt.

"Where are we, exactly?" Cira finally asked.

"Somewhere in Japan, Fuyuki I believe," Mash replied before suddenly stiffening as her head whipped to the side, "Get down!"

She grabbed Cira by the collar and yanked her down to the ground, bringing her shield over them both as a troupe of skeletons shambled by. Cira clamped her hand over her mouth as Fou climbed onto her shoulders and hid behind her neck, his little paws digging into her shoulder. After a few minutes, Mash lowered shield and peeked out, her body relaxing slightly.

"Coast is clear...we should be near where Doctor Roman said the leyline i-" Mash froze, a shiver going through her frame as she shook her head, "Yes...this way. I can feel the magical energy, it's not that strong but…"

"It's better than nothing at all," Cira nodded as she climbed out of the ditch and followed Mash, she tickled Fou under his chin, "You stay up here, ok? I'll keep you safe,"

"Fou! Kyuuu!" Fou purred, licking her cheek and making Cira give a soft giggle as she jumped into a jog to catch up with Mash, who was waiting a little ways away.

"I don't understand," Mash said as Cira caught up with her, "There's nothing but flames as far as the eye can see...the Fuyuki in Chaldea's documents doesn't look like this at _all._ I've seen the pictures and everything...it used to be beautiful. And there was no record of this in 2004…"

"It's 2004?!" Cira sputtered, "Wait we traveled through _time!?"_

"In a sense I guess?" Mash shrugged, "I'm not too familiar with the technology, you'd need a genius to explain it better than me. I'm just support...that's why I was brought on this team in the first place."

She looked around again.

"The mana density is...I've _never_ seen anything like it. It's like we've gone back to Ancient Earth,"

"It does feel a bit oppressive here," Cira admitted, "Hard to breathe but I just thought it was the smoke,"

"I guess it co-"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mash immediately got in front of Cira and the source of the shriek, shield planted firmly before her as she prepared for combat. She was about to shoot forwards when Cira caught sight of the source.

"Wait! Mash! Don't attack her!" she ordered.

"What?!"

"It's the Director!" Cira pointed out as the slim, primly dressed Olga Marie stumbled through the smoke, she kept throwing looks back behind her, her golden eyes wide with panic.

Five skeletons seemed to melt from the gloom, rapidly chasing the fleeing woman. Cira looked at Mash and nodded. Mash returned the nod and dashed forwards while Cira raised her voice.

"DIRECTOR! OVER HERE!"

Olga Marie's head snapped towards Cira's voice and what looked like relief flashed over her face as she changed direction, skidding slightly and skinning her hands as she attempted to right herself and dodged a swipe from a skeleton...only to land in the path of another one. She gave a shriek and covered her face with her arms to shield herself from the blow right as a loud, sonorous clanging sound rang through the air, almost bell-like in it's tone. Olga Marie's arms lowered as Mash shoved the skeleton away with her shield before delivering a very harsh kick to it's chest, causing it to shatter. Olga Marie felt hands on her arm as Cira helped her up to her feet.

"You two!?" Olga Marie sputtered as Mash bowled another skeleton over and sent it _flying_ into the nearest building.

"Nice job, Mash!" Cira grinned.

"Answer me dammit!" Olga Marie demanded, "What is going on here?!"

"Follow me, let's stay out of her way," Cira suggested, dragging her a ways away as Mash dodged a blow from the skeleton before bringing her shield down on it's head, "Apparently when the Command Room exploded, Sheba, was it? Whatever...anyways it decided to continue with the Rayshift thing and it brought me and Mash here,"

She looked up as Mash gave a triumphant yell and broke the final skeleton. She came back towards her Master and the Director and planted her shield back on the ground with a heavy _thud._

"Battle is over," she announced with pride before looking at Olga Marie, "You're not hurt, are you, Director?"

"What's going on?" the older woman repeated, "You…"

Her golden eyes flashed in understanding.

"You're a Servant now," she said, "I mean...it's obvious you've fused with one. What I want to know is why it's successful all of a sudden!?"

"It's...failed in the past?" Cira asked.

As if a switch had been flipped, Olga Marie whirled on Cira with a fury that made the young Master flinch and Mash take a protective step towards her.

"You. You're the civilian who showed up late to my speech," she snarled.  
"Yes?" Cira asked, taking a step back as Mash immediately took a stance between her Master and the Director.

"How are _you_ a Master?" Olga Marie demanded, "Only first-class Mages can enter contracts with Servants! There is _no_ way you could have become a Master! What did you do to her for her to do your bidding!?"

Mash gave a soft, angry huff, only to stiffen as Cira put her hand on her shoulder.

"Easy," she warned before turning towards Olga Marie, a lightning storm brewing in her eyes and turning the stormy blue color more steely blue as a hiss entered her voice, "You. Are _way_ off base. First-class huh? Yeah, I would be... _if you jerks didn't abduct me off the streets and throw me in here!"_

"Stop fighting! _I_ am the one that forced the contract!" Mash finally yelled, the firelight turning her eyes a sun-bright gold.

Olga Marie froze, her ire faltering as she slowly turned towards the irate Demi-Servant.

"...What did you say?" she breathed.

" _I_ forced the contract," Mash replied, her voice cool and hard...just like within the dream, "Not Cira, _me._ And I do not like the fact you are referring to _my_ Master like that. Now. I will explain what happened, so that we are all on the same _page."_

Olga Marie's face went from furious to shocked to indifferent as Mash told her side of everything, her tone warming up with every word as the fire died from her eyes. She actually looked bored as the Demi-Servant finished, turning to face Cira with that same arrogant air she had before.

"So she chose _you."_

"Yeah, she _did,"_ Cira growled, "So far you're the only human we've seen,"

"But it does give a bit of hope," Mash added, "If you survived, then that means there are potentially other Masters that survived too. N-Not that I want to contract with them!"

She shot a look at Cira and smiled.

"I like who I've contracted with and I don't intend to break it unless she wants to,"

"Not a chance in hell,"

"No need," Olga Marie said, "You're the only one. I…"

She shifted slightly, as if she were a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I know why we were shifted to Fuyuki."

"You...know why we survived?" Mash asked, canting her head in curiosity.

"We all share one common denominator," Olga Marie continued, "Not you, nor me, nor that one were in the Coffins when the fire happened."

"I do have a name," Cira huffed.

"Though Rayshifting flesh and blood isn't likely to succeed," Olga Marie continued, ignoring Cira, "It _can_ happen. The Coffins have breakers. If the power falls below 95%, it'll shut off. So they never Rayshifted. We're the only ones here."

"Well, that's why you're the Director," Mash smiled, kindly.

"Yeah, she can be reliable when she's calm I'll give her that," Cira admitted, "I'd be freaking out if I found myself in this situation."

"You _did_ though," Mash pointed out.

"Once again. _Et tu,_ Mash?" Cira deadpanned.

Olga Marie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, fine, since it's an emergency. Cirawynn, I'll approve your contract with Kyrielight," she started, ignoring the glare from Cira, "From here on out, you'll follow my commands."

Cira gave a sigh, but nodded. It was their best chance of getting home and she knew it.

"First, let's set up a base of operations," Olga Marie continued, her voice got softer and more insistent after seeing Cira's hesitation, "Listen...this is the perfect time to find a Leyline Convergence. We'll be able to contact Chaldea, so in this town's case…"

"Dr. Roman said it wasn't too far from here," Cira said, "We were on our way to it when we ran into you,"

"I see," Olga Marie stated, looking around only for Mash to raise her voice.

"Um, Director?" she started, "The Leyline...you're standing on it. It's right at your feet,"

Cira snorted as the Director turned brilliant red.

"Uh, yes! Yes of course I knew that. I was just testing to see how your sensing was!" Olga Marie stammered, she cleared her throat to save face, "Mash, place your shield on the leyline point. I am going to use it as the catalyst to set up a Summoning Circle."

"So she says," Mash muttered, turning towards Cira, "Are you ok with this, Cira?"

"Go for it. The sooner we get help from Chaldea the better," Cira nodded.

"More of a...help for you," Olga Marie said.

"...What?" Cira blinked.

"Oh you seriously think Mash is going to be the only one we bring in," Olga Marie grinned as Mash set the shield on the ground and Olga Marie grabbed Cira's hand, forcing the girl to lay hand on the warm metal.

The shield suddenly flared with brilliant blue-white light, causing Cira to shield her face with her free hand. When the light died, Cira lowered her arm just to see the fiery hellscape had turned into a starry expanse full of vibrant blue energy and mana particles that danced on a wind that Cira couldn't feel.

"This is...The same as summoning experiment chamber at Chaldea…" Mash breathed, reaching out to touch a mana particle that burst into more sparks at the brush.

There was a crackling, sparking sound as Romani's hologram sputtered back into existence.

 _"CQ, CQ. Hello? Hello! OH THANK GOD THE CONNECTION IS BACK!"_ he whooped, _"Good job, girls, you secured the connection so we can talk again...hell even send you rations!"_

"What the…?!" Olga Marie demanded, "Why are _you_ running the show, Romani?! Where is Lev? Put Lev on!"

Romani yelped and seemed to fall backwards a tad at the barrage.

_"D-Director!? You're alive!? And unharmed!? What the…?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" came the snarl, "Where is Lev and what is the head medical examiner doing in charge!"

"I don't think she likes him very well," Cira winced.

"Not at _all,"_ Mash whispered back, "They got into _so_ many fights back before this madness…"

" _Don't ask me why!"_ Romani snapped back, _"I am fully aware I am not cut out for this job! But…"_

His hologram bowed his head slightly and he let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders sagged.

 _"There's no one else, Olga Marie,"_ he said softly, _"Currently...the surviving full time staff of Chaldea numbers twenty...including me. I'm in charge...because no one higher ranked than I am survived. Dr. Lev was in the Command Room, supervising. There's_ no _way he could have survived…"_

"Lev...no way…" Olga Marie breathed, "No. Wait. Less than twenty survivors?! What about the candidates?! The Coffins?!"

" _Forty-seven. They're all in critical condition and we are dangerously short on medical supplies,"_ Romani's face was dark, seeming much, much older than he looked, _"We might be able to save a few but...all of them might be…"_

"Don't be ridiculous!" Olga Marie snapped, "Cryopreserve them immediately! You can work on reviving them later. Just do not let them die!"

 _"...I forgot the Coffins had that function."_ Romani smacked his palm against his forehead, _"I'll get right on it,"_

"...Isn't Cryopreservation without consent a crime…?" Mash asked softly, "Yet...you made the decision right away. You put human lives ahead of your own reputation as director,"

"So she _does_ have a heart," Cira muttered to herself, though Mash shot her an unamused look.

"Don't be stupid!" Olga Marie huffed, "As long as they don't die I can explain myself later,"

"Annnnd there goes my respect yet again," Cira deadpanned.

Olga Marie glared at her, making Cira hold her hands up in placation.

"Besides...I wouldn't be able to shoulder 47 lives lost," the Director said, "Romani. What else do I need to know,"

 _"Well, Chaldeas is still alive,"_ Romani said, sipping his coffee out of his mug, _"but Chaldea itself is only at about 80% functionality. We're doing everything we can but we're shifting power to Rayshift repairs, as well as maintaining Chaldeas and Sheba's current states. As soon as we get external communications back up, we can request supplies and start repairing Chaldea."_

"Good, good, I would have done the same," Olga Marie nodded before sighing, "As much as I hate it…Romani Archaman, until I return to Chaldea, you are in charge."

Romani choked on his coffee, spitting some of it out and hacking and coughing for a short while before regaining his voice.

 _"You're_ serious!?" he demanded.

"Deathly," Olga Marie replied, "Make Rayshift repairs your priority. In the meantime we will investigate this town and see why it is Singularity F."

 _"You're not afraid at being at Ground Zero?"_ Romani asked with a very smug grin as he leaned forward, _"Aw, Director, when did you get so brave?"_

Mash and Cira grinned as Olga Marie shot a daggered glare at the man.

"Seriously, you don't know when to _shut up!_ " she hissed, "I would like nothing better than to return now. But I can't do so until you get the Rayshift Repairs done! The town only has low level monsters...we should be safe. Since Cirawynn and Mash are inexperienced, we will only be investigating this Singularity, not eradicating it. We will do that with a more...experienced team. Make sense?"

Mash bit her lip and her fingernails dug into her palms. This was not what she promised the Heroic Spirit.

"Makes sense," Cira replied, putting a hand on Mash's shoulder, "It'll be ok,"

" _Roger that, be safe all of you,"_ Romani said, _"We can communicate in short bursts, so feel free to contact us in an emergency."_

"Not like anyone would come but very well," Olga Marie huffed.

" _What was that?"_

"Nothing. Go do your job, I'm cutting communications," Olga Marie snapped as Romani's hologram disappeared.

"Are you _sure_ this is smart?" Mash asked as Olga Marie sat down, "We could wait for rescue and that way you and Cira aren't in danger."

"If we do that, who knows how long it would take to create an entire team to take this Singularity out." Olga Marie sighed, "A month won't be enough time. Do you know how much the Mages Association is going to _hound_ me in the meantime?! Worst case, I lose everything to them. Including Chaldea. So I need something to shut them up. That means you both are stuck with me. So…"

She stood up, brushing herself off.

"Let's explore this town. The cause of this twisted history should be here somewhere…"

Cira started to stand only for Olga Marie to grab her hand again.

"Wait,"

"What?" Cira demanded.

"As much as I think we will be _fine_ with Mash protecting us...I think we might need the help of others," Olga Marie admitted, "So...we're going to do a summon."

"You realize I did this entire thing by _accident_ the first time, right?!" Cira demanded.

"And this time we are going to do it on _purpose,"_ Olga Marie fired back, dragging Cira's right hand over the shield, "Repeat after me."

She said words that just...clicked in Cira. The girl brought her hand up as the seals shone as if iron in a forge.

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and abide by this will and reason, then answer me." she began as the shield shimmered under hand as a brilliant white glow surrounded it, "I hereby swear. I embody all that is good in the world. I shall defeat all that is evil in the world. Seventh heaven clad in three words of power! Come forth!"

The light became excruciatingly bright, sparks of gold, silver and blue whirling within the rings that flashed into being. Mash shielded her eyes, Olga Marie averted her gaze.

"From the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!" Cira cried as the light suddenly exploded, blinding her.

Her command spells burned on her hand, red hot as Cira was keenly aware of Mash...and someone else.

The sound of softly clinking armor, bell-like in the still air. The smell of leather and rain washed over her as the breeze from the summon whirled around the area. Cira could not see, bright spots still danced over her vision, obscuring the newly formed Servant from view. Olga Marie's breath hitched and let go in an awed sigh. The sound of metal entering rock as armored feet gently tapped against the shattered asphalt.

A breath and Cira heard her new Servant speak. A calm, clear female voice that cut through the air with a commanding aura.

"I ask of you," the Servant asked as brilliant emerald eyes seemed to cut right through Cira's blue ones, "Are you my Master?"

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Unknown-Unknown**


	3. Singularity F: Shadow Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait on this one, I've had to do a bunch of action for it and I'm...admittedly not very good at that. I will admit, there won't be too much deviation from the original game's story at the moment, however that will change in the future so please bear with me if you can. In any case, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Singularity F: Shadow Servant

"I ask of you," the Servant asked, "Are you my Master?"

She was petite, no more than five feet tall but the aura of command she gave off _easily_ made her seem over six. Her hair was a shining gold, highlighted by the flames that flickered around her. Her eyes shone like emeralds in moonlight, they held a firm and just gaze that was simply arresting, they were eyes that could easily see a person's character. She was dressed in a royal blue gown over a white petticoat, silvery white armor covered the front and sides, accented with blue crescents upon the chest plate. In her hands...Cira couldn't tell what she held as it was hidden by a gently swirling wind that eddied the smoke and ash.

"I...am," Cira blinked, "And...you might be?"

"For a novice Master, Cirawynn...you can actually summon strong spirits," Olga Marie started, "Those parameters... Nothing below B rank."

"That's...good right?" Cira asked before turning her gaze back to her new Servant, "Sorry...I'm still kinda new at this."

The Servant's gaze turned kind and she gave a smile as she gave a short bow.

"It is no worry at all, Master," the woman said, "You may call me Saber, for that is my class. As for my true name…"

She looked around and her hands tightened around whatever weapon she held.

"I do not believe it is wise to tell that here. Perhaps somewhere safer. That being said," she turned back to Cira, "My fate is your fate, please make good use of this sword."

"O-Of course," Cira stammered, coming closer and offering her hand, to which the Servant took and shook firmly, "My name is Cira, the woman over there is Director Olga Marie and this…"

She turned to Mash, who still stared in wonder at the full-fledged Heroic Spirit before her.

"This is my friend and first Servant, Mash,"

The woman turned towards Mash and froze slightly, her eyes flicking towards the shield before flicking to Mash and back again.

"Something wrong, Saber?"

"No, Master," Saber stated, "I believed that I saw something familiar...I was incorrect. Forgive me,"

"No worries! None at all," Cira smiled, "I just hope we can work together,"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Olga Marie stated, "She seems to be the noble sort, but we'll see. We should get moving. The bridge would be a good place to start looking for clues about this place."

Saber looked at the director and then at Cira.

"Master, your orders?" she asked.

Olga Marie gave a huff.

"What is it with your servants questioning my authority?" she mumbled.

"Because _you_ are not our Master, she is," Saber's reply was curt but polite, "Unless I see her command spells upon your hand, I will defer to her for all decisions. I understand you are her senior in these matters, however, you are not the one who brought me to this place."

A thrill of pride rushed through Cira as Olga Marie's eyes narrowed, but Saber's emerald gaze did not falter. It did, however, flick back towards Cira, expectant.

"The Director is right," Cira said, "It would be a good idea to get some height to see what's going on,"

Saber nodded, taking her weapon from the ground as the shimmer of wind suddenly disappeared.

"Then let us be off," she said, looking towards the direction of the bridge, "It is not a far walk, we should make it there without incident,"

The small group started towards the bridge. Saber and Mash taking point but not so far ahead of the two humans that they could not jump in to fight. Cira was lost in through, looking around and trying to figure out exactly had happened here while Saber and Mash started to talk.

"A...Demi-Servant?" Saber asked, "I do not understand...forgive me, I do not wish to push on delicate matters. It is a new term for me,"

"As far as I know, I am the only one ever," Mash admitted, "The problem is, I don't know who saved me so there are a lot of things I don't know…"

"Such as things that could save our Master," Saber sighed, "I know what you are speaking of. You do not know the Shield's name, do you?"

"No," Mash mumbled, "Do you though?"

Saber shook her head, "I knew many knights in my time. Being garbed in armor as you are I would assume the one who saved you was a knight as well. However, judging by that alone the number of Heroic Spirits would be great,"

"So you are a knight then?"

The other Servant gave a soft laugh.

"Indeed, I cannot say more due to the potential of unfriendly ears listening, but that much I can say," she smiled, "I was a knight when I was alive. Many, many years ago."

"Your True Name...is that why you hide your weapon?" Mash asked, "Being a knight...it can't be too honorable to hide a weapon as you fight."

Saber sighed, turning her gaze skyward for a moment before returning to the road.

"My blade is as legendary as my own story...as much as I despise trickery and deceit, I must keep it hidden for the protection of my Master," she finally said, "Perhaps it will be revealed in time. But for now, we should be keeping an e-"

It was as if a pulse rippled through the air, causing Mash to stagger while Saber's invisible weapon reappeared in her hands.

"You sensed that?" she demanded, to which Mash nodded sharply.

"Servant?" Mash asked.

"Servant."

A streak of red appeared in the ashen sky, glittering ruby against it. Mash's eyes flashed and she dove backwards, shield raised as Saber hefted her blade.

"What's going on?" Cira asked, snapping out of her thoughts as Mash stood in front of her.

That was when the first projectile hit.

Mash was pushed backwards slightly from the blow, causing Cira and Olga Marie to yelp and duck down as crimson sparks flashed around them. More projectiles fired, peppering the asphalt around them and gouging massive chunks out of it...but the shield held. Cira peeked out from behind the sable metal just to watch Saber cut another projectile out of the air. She repeated the maneuver as the projectiles rained down on her and on Mash, moving so quickly and agilely that it seemed more a dance than anything. Cira felt an armored hand grab the collar of her blouse and yank her back in as another volley of crimson energy smashed against the shield with sonorous clangs. She ducked down as another explosion fired off...yet this one was far away.

"Lower your shield, Shield Maiden," Saber's voice called through the dust kicked up by the rain of projectiles, "Our nemesis has ceased his attack."

Mash lowered her shield and Cira stood upright, staring at the shattered remains of...whatever it was that had been shot at them. Twisted, razor sharp shards of metal littered the street...but Mash's shield seemed untouched.

"What was that?" Cira asked as Saber's blade disappeared once more.

"It would appear to be an enemy Servant," Saber stated, pointing at a building that seemed to smolder from a recent explosion, "However, he ceased his attack when someone else decided to take advantage of his fixation on us."

"Is he dead?"

"I do not know. I know I cannot see him and he has ceased firing upon us," Saber said, "We must hurry and keep moving. For if we stay here, he will turn his eyes back upon us once he is finished with his current opponent,"

Cira nodded.

"Let's get to the bridge. Hurry...maybe we can see more from there,"

The quartet picked up speed, Saber leading the charge while Mash stayed beside Cira and Olga Marie to keep them safe should more dangers arise. They finally managed to get to the bridge, stopping as they saw the massive gaping abyss torn in the asphalt road. It was a miracle the bridge still stood.

"What now?" Cira asked, "I doubt we can get up top to see what's going on around...at least it wouldn't be very safe."

"We'll just have to keep investigating," Olga Marie sighed, "We'll run into something soon enough I'm sure."

"Sooner than you think," Saber said, her blade reappearing as she set it into the ground.

 _"Another_ one!?" Cira demanded.

"Aye, and they are not being overly cautious about it," Saber stated, "They want us to know they're here. They are toying with us, they believe they have the advantage."

"One servant to two?" Olga Marie scoffed, "Well, one and a half but still. Besides...we should be able to win in an all out fight, right?"

"Perhaps. I know nothing of this servant's parameters, I do not know their class, just that they have revealed themselves," She looked towards Mash, "Protect Master. Should they engage us, we need to get Master and Lady Animusphere away from this place. I will distract them as you run."

Mash nodded and Saber raised her voice, loud and clear over the ruins.

"It does not befit a Heroic Spirit to be sneaking around like some thief in the night!" Saber called, "Come! Show yourself!"

"Odd that you are _here_ of all places, Heroic Spirit of the Sword," a soft, sultry voice purred...echoing in quality before sharpening as dark violet sparks coalesced into a hooded figure of a woman, "I would have thought you were back in that awful cave."

"Why cower and hide in the dark when battle is to be won in the light," Saber said, readying her sword.

"What kind of servant is she?" Olga Marie asked Cira as Mash stood protectively between them and Saber, "You should be able to tell. Focus. Can Saber win this fight."

"Uh…" Cira stammered before looking closely at the other Servant.

Her vision shimmered slightly, light dancing around the servant in golden motes that seemed much dimmer than the ones around her Saber.

 _"Focus_ _."_ Cira thought, _"You have to focus harder!"_

The motes of light flashed into recognizable letters. Her jaw dropped slightly at seeing the B and A ranks of her Saber but that wasn't what she was looking for. She turned her attention to the other Servant.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. It's weird," Cira admitted, "Her statistics are all over the place, ranging from E to A+...it'll be difficult but...I do know her class. She's a Rider, Saber,"

Saber gave a small nod and her feet shifted to a more ready position.

"I do not know what you want, Rider, but I assure you. Between the two of us, Shielder and myself...you will not get to our Master," Saber grinned, "So, I suggest you go your separate way and find some other place to darken. You cannot fight both of us alone."

"Oh?" Rider smiled, "And what makes you think I will be fighting _fair?"_

Mash suddenly stiffened.

"MASTER LOOK OUT!" she yelled, body checking Cira out of the way as something silver flashed and caused her and Olga Marie both to tumble down the hill they stood on.

Cira groaned as she lay on the ground for a moment, her eyes flicking up to the bruised sky. She pushed herself off her back and sat up, rubbing her head as the sound of steel clashing together made itself known.

"Director?" Cira asked, looking around.

"Get. _Off_ _."_ came the growl from Olga Marie, though it was strained.

Cira looked down to see she'd ended up landing on the Director, and with a sympathetic hiss, got off and offered her hand to her.

"Sorry...I guess Mash didn't calculate the fall when she pushed us," Cira admitted, "Is she still up there?"

"You're the Master, not me," Olga Marie huffed, brushing herself off as she batted Cira's hand away, "They're your Servants."

Cira was silent for a moment, listening.

"They're still up there. I can hear the sound of the attacks off of Mash's shield...Saber's got a massive presence so I can _definitely_ tell she's up there," Cira said, "We should get back up,"

"We'll just be in their way," Olga Marie countered, "Mash got us away for a reason. I doubt whatever that heroic spirit is doing up there would be good for us if we got hit."

"Then let's see if we can get back up and observe from a ways away?"

Olga Marie gave a smile.

 _"Now_ you're thinking like a Master," she grinned, casting her head about, "Ah, there's some stairs leading up to the top street level. They should be sturdy enough to get up there."

* * *

Mash batted another chain-like structure away with her shield as she and Saber fought together. Saber dove out of the way, rolling up to her feet as she came out of the dive, her invisible blade slashing the chains from the air as they dove at her. She was so intent on reaching the enemy servant that she didn't catch the flash of silver behind her until a loud, booming clang caught her ear. The chain bounced off the sable metal of Mash's shield, the sharpened end clanking to the ground...thwarted from piercing through Saber's back.

"My thanks," Saber nodded, "If you can keep my back clear I may have a shot at her,"

"Got it!" Mash nodded, grunting as another chain smacked into her shield and caused her feet to slide a little bit.

The two Servants fought back to back, Saber carving her way through the front line and Mash thwarting any attack that came at her back. The enemy Rider snarled, throwing out a chain and ensnaring Saber's left arm.

"Saber!" Mash yelled, turning to face her...only to watch Saber grab the chain and yank it towards her.

Caught off guard the enemy servant stumbled forwards as Saber used the momentum to shoot towards the off-balanced Rider. A ringing sound caught the stillness and Rider shrieked as blood spattered the pavement in an arc and she was catapulted backwards. Mash's violet eyes widened in surprise as Saber stood upright, her invisible blade outlined in a crimson line down one side where she had slashed Rider. She untangled her arm and dropped the chain at her feet with a huff.

"I never was a fan of those," she stated, flicking her blade to clean the blood off it and render it unseen by the eye again.

"That was…" Mash started, coming up and planting her shield again, "That was amazing! Is gone?"

"Wounded and winded," Saber replied, "I suggest we get Master and get o-!"

Saber was yanked off her feet at that moment and dragged a ways away with a sharp yelp of surprise. Mash bolted after her, slamming her shield down with all her might down on the chain and severing the links that were wrapped around Saber's ankle.

"Clever," Saber growled as she used her sword to push herself back up to her feet, "My thanks, Sir Kyrielight,"

"Y-You can just call me Mash," the other girl stammered, "I'm not a knight...I think,"

Saber gave a smile, but it fell as Rider strode back through the dust. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her cloak was even more torn up from her flight. She also looked _extremely_ pissed off.

"SABER! MASH!" came Cira's voice from behind both Servants.

"I will distract her, you take Master and Lady Animusphere and _run_ ," Saber murmured quietly, not taking her emerald gaze off the Servant before her, "I shall catch up to you."

Mash gave a nod as she moved her foot backwards, ready to sprint.

"Looks like you ladies are having a bit of trouble," a male voice called from the sideline.

"CASTER!" Rider snarled, whirling to face the voice only to have an explosion of crimson and orange fire in her face.

Mash immediately took the chance and bolted towards Cira, standing before her Master and the new threat as Saber took slow steps backwards, her eyes tracking both Rider and the new arrival. He was tall and slender, his features obscured by a fluffy blue hood and robe. A staff of ornately carved wood lay easily in his hand, almost as if he were bored.

"Tell you what," the man, Caster, drawled as he strolled up to Saber, "I don't trust you, you don't trust me...but we have something in common. We both hate her. So how about we get rid of her and then we talk this out like proper Heroic Spirits, yeah?"

Saber eyed him warily, her green gaze meeting up with his crimson one.

"Look, that's your Master, yeah? The blonde girl behind the Shield wielder?" he asked, to which he received a curt nod, "You don't want her to die and frankly I don't either. I haven't seen a living human in a long time. You and I take this corrupted thing out and we can have a long talk, ok?"

Saber gave a sigh and nodded, motioning for Mash to come forwards.

"As long as you do not harm our Master, I shall fight alongside you," she said, readying her blade.

"What about you, Shield girl?" Caster asked, looking at Mash, "Help me and Saber get rid of Rider to protect your Master?"

Mash looked at the _enraged_ Rider as she swatted at the flames that still ate at her hair before turning her gaze back to Cira, who nodded.

"I will help," she said.

"Good, so...let's lead Rider away from the non-Servants in the area, eh?" Caster grinned, as he leaned on the shoulders of both female Servants, getting shoved off politely by Saber and an awkward look from Mash, "I've got a surprise set up just for her, so let's get her mad enough to follow me."

Saber's only answer was a faint smile before she dashed forward, sending ashes and asphalt flying into the air. She leaped up into the air in a blur of silver and blue, her sword arcing down in a streak of nothingness in which the air shimmered. Rider dashed out of the way, hurling more chains at the aggressor Servant. Saber smacked the chains out of the way as Mash darted in, swinging her shield at Rider. Rider ducked under the blow and kicked at Mash, catching her in the midsection and sending her into Saber, who caught her with a grunt.

"OI! Why don't you pick on someone that's pissed you off more, old friend!" came Caster's yell as he fired off another set of runes that glowed brilliantly before exploding in Rider's face.

"STOP THAT!" Rider roared, charging at Caster only for him to dodge out of the way, dancing backwards with light steps and leading her into an open field.

Mash and Saber followed, trailed by Cira and Olga Marie, to what looked to be an old schoolyard. Caster using his staff to bat away the chains that Rider continuously threw at him.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE!" Rider shrieked as she grabbed at his staff, "I have you on the defensive, you can't even cast a spell to get back at me! _Just give up already!"_

* * *

Cira watched the exchange with horrified wonder. She'd heard stories of Grail Wars and of Servants fighting...but even this was incredible to watch. They moved so quickly and with such force that it was often hard to track them until they sent up massive explosions of ash from where their attacks landed. She watched as Saber and Mash both prepared to go in...only to stop at a look from the new Servant. He subtly shook his head, his eyes flicking to the ground and then back up at them as Rider grabbed his staff and hurled him away from her.

Her two Servants both looked puzzled until Mash pointed something out on the ground.

"What's going on?" Cira asked as she and Olga Marie managed to catch up, both panting to catch their breath...chasing Servants was not easy!

"He's made a minefield out of what look to be runes," Mash pointed out, "That's why he brought her here."

"A well thought out plan," Saber agreed, "Though it seems all we can do is watch right now."

"Idiot!" the Caster Servant scoffed, wiping the blood away from his nose as he got up off the ground, "You honestly think I need time to cast runes? Go back to school, snake."

And that was when the rune underneath Rider's feet detonated in a column of white-hot fire. Rider shrieked in agony, batting at the flames that covered her entire being and Saber rushed forwards, rocketing forwards at a speed that Cira didn't think was possible. There was a gleam of brilliant gold as Saber leaped up into the air with a roar, turning ever so gracefully as she brought the blade down into Rider's shoulder and through her. Blood sprayed from the wound and Rider howled as Saber yanked the blade free, sending even more blood to spurt. Her blade was completely coated in scarlet, outlining it for all to see. Rider gave a shuddering breath as she fell to her knees, breaking apart into pale violet particles and fading to dust.

"Nice work," Caster grinned as Saber flicked the blood off her blade and cleaned the rest of it off with her gauntlet.

"You as well," Saber nodded, "Now,"

She planted her blade into the ground as the others ran up.

"I believe it is time for your end of the bargain," Saber finished.

"Yeah, yeah I owe you that much," Caster sighed, "I'm Caster if you didn't know...and this hellhole is the Grail War I was summoned in,"

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Unknown**


	4. Singularity F: The Dark Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did do a little interesting bit here. We are actually almost through Fuyuki. Should be another chapter or so before I move to an "Intermission" of sorts. After that will be the start of Orleans. Here is a little bit of exposition so I apologize for if it is boring but we sometimes have to get through the boring parts to get to the exciting ones. The end though might be a bit of a tease though...I just hope it goes well. Anyways, I've talked enough, hope you enjoy.

_Singularity F: The Dark Cave_

"This was an actual Grail War?" Cira asked, "Seven Masters, seven Servants in a murder-death-kill match over a wish granting device. That Holy Grail War?"

"Yep," Caster nodded, "But uh...let's move somewhere else. I got rid of Assassin and Lancer before I met you guys, but I dunno if Berserker or Archer is hanging about. I managed to piss off the latter earlier and I'd rather not face him again without preparation."

"The school building seems sound," Saber pointed out, "If you wish, Master, I can keep watch while you rest and listen to Caster's story,"

"I'd appreciate it," Cira breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know why...I'm just exhausted. It's weird...I haven't really done anything strenuous other than run after you guys,"

"Likely you're not used to the strain of having Servants around," Olga Marie said, "You're not a trained mage so your mana reserves are probably running low due to the battle. You should rest. We'll listen to Caster and then get some rest. Something tells me we will need it,"

"Aw, you really _do_ care," Cira grinned, getting a soft chuckle from Mash and a snort from Caster.

Olga Marie sputtered before crossing her arms.

"If you die here, then I can't get out of here," she pointed out, "As much as you irritate the hell out of me, you _are_ my responsibility as a researcher of Chaldea."

Cira held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Alright, sorry...I guess my default when I'm tired is wise-cracking. I'm normally not like this I swear," Cira said.

"I'll look forward to seeing you rested," Olga Marie said with a flippant wave as she walked into the building.

Cira looked at Mash and shrugged as she followed. Mash picked up her shield and jogged after her Master, Caster made to follow only to get stopped by Saber.

"What, you gonna threaten me again?" he sighed, "If I wanted to hurt you all, I would have."

"No, I believe you," Saber said, "I just want to make one request."

She looked at her Master and then back at the taller Servant.

"I know you caught sight of my blade. You know who I am,"

He nodded, taking down his hood.

"Have to say, it's weird but yeah, I know who you are," he scratched the back of his neck, "Not many Heroic Spirits would mistake that blade. 'Specially from our side of the world,"

"Indeed," Saber sighed, "I just ask you do not reveal that to Master. It is not safe here and I would rather like to protect her than see her harmed. May I have that promise?"

Caster nodded.

"I might not look it but I'm a warrior too...not normally summoned in this class at all. I'm normally a Lancer...but this war is weird. Don't worry, your identity's safe with me, your highness,"

Saber's eyes narrowed and he laughed, waving her off.

"Come on, it's just a joke and it's not like they can hear us. Only one who can hear us is Shield Missy but I think she's more preoccupied protecting your Master," Caster chuckled, "Though we should follow, eh?"

Saber nodded, nodding for him to go first while she brought up the rear.

They walked in to Cira, Mash and Olga Marie talking amongst each other. Mash looking a bit more despondent than she had when they were outside.

"Mash?" Saber started, "What seems to be the matter?"

"I was just telling Master about the situation with me and my Noble Phantasm," Mash admitted, "I should be able to use it by now, shouldn't I?"

"Missy can't use her Noble Phantasm?" Caster frowned, "What's this?"

Mash explained everything to Caster who leaned back against a wall with an incredulous laugh.

"Can't say I've ever heard of something like that happening to anyone before," he admitted, "A regular human fusing with a Heroic Spirit? Sounds like some heavy stuff there. Unethical, yeah, but also interesting. And you don't even know his name?"

Mash shook her head.

"He just left me his shield and his combat abilities," she said, "Nothing on what his Noble Phantasm was or any clue to his identity. And if I can't use that Noble Phantasm…"

"You're a crippled Heroic Spirit,"

"Caster!" Saber scolded.

"What! It's true!" he protested, "It's not like she doesn't _have_ one! You know just as well as I do that she can manifest it immediately if she wanted to. But since she's not able to...probably because nothing's stressed her out enough to make it snap into place,"

He suddenly pointed his staff at Cira. There was a bolt of black and violet light as Mash suddenly moved at an _incredible_ speed to get between Cira and Caster. She was joined _immediately_ by Saber, whose invisible blade was positioned over her arm in a ready stance…

But what got Cira's attention was that Olga Marie stood before all three of them. Her arms spread in an attempt to block whatever was coming at them. Facing the glares of gold, emerald and amethyst that stared at him, Caster lowered his staff and laughed.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," he chuckled, "As I said...why would I harm humans? There's literally none out there and you two are the first I've seen a while. I was just meaning to try and kickstart Missy's Noble Phantasm. Guess it didn't work."

"You would do well not to attempt that again, Caster," Saber growled, cold steel in her voice as she slowly lowered her sword.

"Yeah, yeah I figured," he rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I did promise to tell you what's going on, yeah? Well here's the best I can figure. All I know is that I'm with my Master in this war, everything's going ok for the first couple days...then all of a sudden everything goes dark and all the humans just...disappear,"

He sat down on the window sill, looking towards a wooded hill in the distance.

"Our Masters? Gone. The land? In flames. Even the innocents were gone. I find out later that Saber was the one that grabbed the grail...or at least it was given to her," he dismissed his robe, leaving him shirtless in the dim light...an angry red scar cut across his ribs, not bleeding but it looked inflamed, "She fought us all. She took down Archer first...then Berserker...then Assassin...then Lancer...and finally Rider. I managed to get away...but not without a price. Rider sacrificed herself for my escape, hoping that I could get out and figure out a way to stop this madness. As you saw...Rider didn't die. None of them did,"

He shuddered.

"She just...brought them back. Shadows and wraiths under her control. I've never seen anything like it. Archer was a decent guy originally...major stick up his arse but not bad. Rider was shy and quiet...preferred to be in the library most of the time while her and my masters' alliance was still up. I didn't know the others well enough," he resummoned his cloak and crossed his arms, "I honestly was just waiting for the day she got me...until I saw Archer firing at something. I thought it was another one of our war...but it wasn't. It was a girl with a shield and a woman with an invisible weapon...with two humans with them. So I stopped him firing and decided to follow the little group….that's when I saw you tangling with Rider,"

He shrugged.

"That's the story really...So in a way, I'm kinda asking for your help here."

"You want us to help you defeat Saber, is that what you're saying?" Olga Marie asked.

Caster nodded.

"Yeah, then I can get _out_ of this hellhole. You guys want to get rid of this place too, yeah? Well, I'm offering to help and all," Caster said, "And, Hell, I'm willing to give a temporary contract to Missy and Saber's Master so I can do it,"

Cira nodded.

"I think it's a good idea," she nodded, "I'd be happy to have a bit more magical firepower to the team if you'd be ok with that,"

"Sounds good to me," Caster grinned, extending his hand, "Name's Cu Chulainn, Caster Class. It'd be an honor working with you, Master,"

"I'd be careful about that, Cira," Olga Marie warned.

"Why?" Cira asked, reaching for Caster's outstretched hand, her command spells blazing brightly as she took it, "What's the worst that could ha-"

And as she said that, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"You could knock yourself out, that's what could happen," Olga Marie stated as Caster chuckled, gently leaning down and scooping the unconscious girl into his arms.

He carried her to a room that wasn't as destroyed and laid her down in a comfortable position, eventually laying his cloak over her to keep her warm. Mash sat down next to her Master while Saber took up a watch next to the window, overseeing the yard.

"Might as well get rest while we can," Caster shrugged, "She'll need time to replenish her mana. You too, missy."

He nodded to Mash who was already starting to nod off.

"Heh, guess that wasn't hard," he chuckled, turning to Olga Marie, "You should rest too. You humans are fragile sorts,"

"I'm fine. Cira has been expending energy, I have not," Olga Marie said, "I want to talk to you for a moment,"

Caster turned to face Saber who gave a nod.

"I shall watch over them as they sleep," she said, "But do be quick in your dealings. I do not like being here...it feels off to me."

"You and me both," Caster sighed, "Alright, lady, let's go to the rooftop...won't bother Missy and Master,"

* * *

Olga Marie shivered in the wind on the rooftop, the door closed behind Caster and she turned to face him as he leaned on his staff.

"So, what did you want to ask?" he asked, his crimson gaze watching her carefully.

"Who is Saber," Olga Marie stated, "The one who is in your war anyways. I know you know who she is."

"Doesn't matter," Caster said, "Cuz yours and mine are the same person,"

_"WHAT!?_ _"_ Olga Marie yelled, "How is that possible?! The same heroic spirit cannot manifest in the same place! It's not…"

"The hell if I know," Caster cut her off, "Look, your Saber asked me not to tell Master...and if you keep yelling like you are, Master's gonna hear you. I'll tell you if you _swear_ to not say anything to her until Saber's ready. She might run me through for telling you but...I don't think she will."

Olga Marie closed her mouth and nodded.

"Who is she?" she repeated.

"A little story first," Caster grinned, "Long ago, there was a sword locked in solid stone. It was said that whoever pulled it out was the destined King. Your Saber is the one who did it. She's known by a lot of names. Then again...a lot of people from our part of the world were. I know her as the Red Dragon of Briton. You'd likely know her by her honorific. Briton's King of Knights,"

Olga Marie's eyes widened as she cast a look behind Caster, almost as if expecting Saber to be summoned by mention of her name.

"King Arthur…" she breathed, "That young woman is _King_ _Arthur_ _!?"_

"She might go by another name, but she's Arthur. Both of them are," Caster sighed, "Not gonna lie...I was shocked when I saw her. Dressed in blue, just _radiating_ power but not in a tyrannical way. I could tell...she was good. Not...whatever the hell in that Cave is. Not the Saber I fought against. At least, it's how she _used_ to be. I don't know what happened to her to make her like _that_ but I have the _sneaking_ suspicion it was the Grail. This whole thing is insane and it needs to just end."

He shook his head.

"Look, whatever the case...I know Archer and Saber were working together. And the fact that Archer was aiming at Missy down there, that means Saber ordered it. She fears that shield and what it can do. I don't know what it does...but judging by the fact that she was that desperate to end her? It's probably gonna mess Saber up if Missy gets to her," he said, "The problem is _getting_ to her. There's a cave that Saber's holed up in with the Grail. Some sorta mage's workshop in there. Archer's been keepin' an eye out on the place and I don't think he's gonna let us go in without a fight. Berserker's the only other one left and he's likely to leave us alone if we leave him alone."

"And you are telling me this why exactly?" Olga Marie asked.

"Because Master's still young and makes rash decisions. I love that about her but it might get her killed. We need a level head to hear this first. I'll tell her of course but she's more likely to listen to you since she knows you and not me," Caster replied.

"How far away from this cave are we?"

"It's up on that hill...near the temple. You can see it from here,"

Olga Marie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat down against the wall.

"Our journey is nearly over...yet why do I feel it's only going to get worse?"

* * *

Saber watched over the two sleeping girls, giving a smile before turning back to the window. It was...refreshing...to see peace in such a desolate place. If only it could stay that way for a while longer. She turned her eyes back to the sky and was about to continue her watch when she felt as if someone had struck her in the stomach.

She doubled over, sinking to her knees with a gasp, feeling as if a red-hot poker had been driven through her midsection and was slowly twisting. The edges of her vision went dark as the scene around her changed.

Saber was suddenly in a massive cavern, an unhealthy violet glow before her as she took steps forward. Her eyes were not on the violet glow, but the golden gleam before her. Her steps became faster and faster, now she was running. Her sword leaving a trail of golden sparks behind her as blood dripped from the wound she had received from Berserker reopened.

_"I have to reach it! I am so close! So...very…close…"_ her thoughts were focused on the golden gleam before her, though it was becoming hazier and hazier with every step.

Her fingertips brushed the golden vessel, even as they themselves began to break apart into motes of gold.

" _NO! NO I CANNOT DIE HERE!"_ she cried, reaching again, _"Please...I need...I_ have _to win…"_

Her knees gave out and the golden thing before her clattered to the ground, just out of reach.

_"...I was too late…"_ she breathed as her vision turned gold around the edges, her body breaking apart from the wound upwards.

**_"Is this what you want? King of Knights?"_** a voice, low and cold asked, **_"This cup of corrupted dreams?"_**

She gave a slow, weak nod. Her voice refusing to work save a breath of 'please'.

_**"Then you shall have it."** _

She felt someone grab her hair and yank her upright...and she shrieked as whoever it was rammed the Grail right through her chest. Every sense was ablaze, agony seared through her as her hands and body reformed...black as coal and red as blood.

_"No...no this isn't...this is not what I wanted!"_ she thought desperately, but all that came out was a scream of pain and power unfettered coursed through her.

Suddenly, she was back in the school building, leaning her head against the pommel of her sword and on her knees. Her breaths were shaky and cold sweat beaded her brow. Golden shadows flickered around the room as she realized the wind magic surrounding her sword had dispelled. She took a long, steadying breath as she stood, summoning the wind to shield it again…

Only for said breath to stop as the blade, for but an instant, turned from royal blue and gold...to night black and blood red.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Unknown**

**Servant: Caster- Cu Chulainn**


	5. Singularity F: Grand Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took but I think you can understand why it took as long as it did. I could not find a good place to split it up, so the final chapter of Fuyuki is one giant one. After this, I will do a short "intermission" before I move on to Orleans.

_ Singularity F: Grand Order _

_I was riding through a forest, laughing as I turned to face a green-eyed young man with platinum blond hair. I pulled the horse up to a stop to let him catch up, smiling as he brought his gentle old grey mare up alongside me._

_"You are getting slower, old friend,"_

_"Do not blame me or my horse, you are much lighter than I," he deadpanned, stretching, "Why are we out here?"_

_"I needed to get away from that bloody castle," I huffed, dismounting and patting my white stallion's neck, before walking down to the creekbed, "Everyone was tense and just being a right pain. Do you_ know _how many requests I have been given for an arranged marriage?"_

_"You are_ _in a position of power," he replied, following me as I took off my boots and stepped into the creekbed...only to_ stand _on top of the water's surface._

_I got a better look at my reflection, still blonde and female...but green eyed rather than blue. I was dressed simply, a white shirt with a blue belt and soft leggings. But other than the clothes, I looked_ remarkably _like Saber did._

_"Drat," I sighed, "I had forgotten…"_

_"The Lady's Gift is still with you it seems," the man chuckled as I sat down on the bank, leaning against a tree trunk._

_"Sometimes I wonder if choosing this life was the right decision," I muttered, "I did not have to take hold of that destiny but it was something I felt was right,"_

_I reached upwards, seemingly trying to reach for the sunlight filtering through the trees._

_"Was I wrong?" I finally asked, "We've gone through so many battles to unite this land...but I feel as if the shadow is still looming."_

_"You are my oldest and dearest friend," he said, sitting down beside me, "So I will speak honestly. I believe this task is going to be a challenge. So many kingdoms, so many different people and banners uniting under one...it seems impossible. But for you? I believe you can do it...however it will require help from others. A man can lead a country, but his country is also run by many beneath him."_

_"You are suggesting I recruit help,"_

_"I am."_

_"Then I want you and my brother to be the first," I said, looking up at him and smiling, "The others will come...but there is no one I trust more than the two of you,"_

* * *

Cira jolted awake to feel Saber's hand on her shoulder.

"Apologies, Master," she started, "But we must go. It is not safe. Caster and Lady Animusphere are waiting, as is Lady Mash,"

"Sorry," Cira murmured, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, "What time is it?"

"I am not sure," Saber admitted, "The sun does not rise or set here, there is naught but flames,"

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake then," Olga Marie started as she walked in, "Good, that just means we can get going."

"How long was I out?" Cira asked, yelping and ducking as something flashed by her face.

There was a crunching smack as Saber snatched whatever was thrown and the Servant gave an unamused look towards Olga Marie. Cira looked at what was in Saber's hand...it looked to be some sort of granola bar.

"So it turns out the vending machines were still stocked with food," the Director shrugged, "You should eat that...you're going to need the energy,"

Saber handed the bar to Cira, who took it with a grateful nod to both women. She turned back to the Director as she unwrapped it.

"Anything to drink?" she asked as they started down the hall.

"Sadly the vending machines for those are a little harder to get open," Olga Marie sighed, "We tried to bash one open with Mash's shield but we did little more than dent it. Cu Chulainn tried as well but he couldn't pry it open with his staff and he didn't want to light it on fire by accident."

"It appears you needed something sharp," Saber chuckled, "Why did you not call me to aid you?"

"Because you looked like you were having a bit of a crisis yourself and we didn't want to bother you," Olga Marie huffed, getting Saber to stiffen.

"What is that supposed to mean, Lady Animusphere?"

"You just looked troubled, that's all I meant by that," Olga Marie placated her, "Besides I did not want to leave Cirawynn by herself,"

"For the _last_ time, my name is _Cira_ _!"_ Cira groaned, "Please don't call me by my full name."

"Oh but it's just so much fun to see you react like that," Olga Marie grinned, making Cira level a glare at her, "Are you coming or not? The vending machine and such is down here. Mash and your Caster are waiting for you,"

Cira looked up at Saber.

"Shall we?" she asked, getting a nod from the Servant.

* * *

After they had reunited with Mash and Cu Chulainn and Saber had slashed the vending machine open so they could stock up on water and other drinks, the group set out once more through the burning hellscape. Cira spotted a harsh glow on the horizon to their south, but was dissuaded from going there by Cu Chulainn's warning that Berserker had haunted that area frequently. Even then she could hear his roars of fury off in the distance and each one made her blood run cold.

Fortunately, they were making their way _away_ from the potential madman and up into the wooded hills. Cira looked up around at the trees that moaned quietly in the wind. They looked so different than the ones from her dream, the sun did not shine through them, but ash floated down between the leaves like heavy snow. Cira shook her head, sending ashes scattering in the air. The flecks of grey fell upon the party, turning Mash's sable armor dim grey and actually outlining Saber's sword for a moment before the woman dispelled the weapon in a flurry of blue sparks.

"We're getting closer," Cu Chulainn said, offering his hand to Cira, who took it and was yanked up over an outcrop, "Saber is holed up in a cave not far from here. However there might be a problem,"

"And that would be?" Cira asked.

Cu Chulainn gave a wince.

"Archer," he explained, "He's been at Saber's side for nearly the entire war. Like I said earlier...if Archer made a move on you...it's likely on Saber's orders."

"Why would she be after us?" Cira asked, "I don't understand. I know we've covered the fact she's gone a little off the deep end but...other than that I have no idea,"

Cu Chulainn's scarlet gaze flicked to Saber for a moment, seeing her fidget for a moment before returning to a completely neutral look.

"Something about you scared her, I'm not sure what," he finally said, "Maybe she thinks you're after the Grail, maybe she knows you're looking to get rid of this place, maybe she just is a jealous witch and doesn't want Servants that she can't control,"

Cira gave a chuckle as they continued to a cave, stopping just outside it. The massive hole yawned before them, seemingly radiating pure shadow. An oppressive feeling pressed down on Cira the more she looked into the gaping abyss.

"We have to go in there?" Cira asked, her eyes staring into the darkness and feeling herself drawn into it, almost drowning.

"Saber's in there," Cu Chulainn said, "Have to take her out otherwise she's just going to stay there and not let us do anything while Archer comes and picks us off,"

Mash took a step in front of her Master, looking up at the taller girl's paler than normal face. She noticed a subtle tremor wracked her hands and she gently touched the shaking fingers, causing Cira to jump slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Cira repeatedly shook her head.

"I can't go in there," Cira whispered, taking a step backwards, "I can't...it's too...I can feel the dark crushing my chest the longer I look…"

She turned away and wandered to a rock, sitting down with her head in her hands as her heart hammered in her chest.

" _I can't go in there. It's too enclosed, it's too dark, it's like a mouth wanting to snap shut on me…"_ she thought as her breaths turned panicky, _"I can't. What if it closes? What if the rocks fall on us? What if there are things in there trying to kill us? What if it's a trap? What if there's poison gas in there…"_

"Fou!"

Cira startled as she felt hands on hers and she looked up to see Mash kneeling in front of her.

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" she asked.

Cira gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry…"

"The Albion family are light mages,"

Cira looked up at Olga Marie who gave a slight smile.

"It's not just the enclosed space, is it?" she asked, "You're afraid of the dark...your light can't thrive in shadow, can it?"

Cira slowly shook her head.

"I...am surprised you know," she finally said, "I thought you larger families did not care for us smaller ones,"

Olga Marie snorted.

"We look to see the potential families for our bloodlines. The Albions have been out of the loop for a very long time," she said, "But there have been ties with the Animuspheres and the Albions. Light and stars once worked together...but there hadn't been a mage in the Albion family for a _long_ time. You would be the first Albion mage in what...two generations? Three?"

"...Four," Cira mumbled, as Fou hopped up on her lap and she started to pet him to keep her hands from shaking, "We...don't know why I started exhibiting magic, just that I have."

"Perhaps by a higher power you were called," Saber said gently as she and Cu Chulainn approached, "Hope needed rekindled and it was started with you,"

"Maybe...but I'm not showing that very well now, am I?" Cira sighed, "I can't even go in a cave,"

"Maybe we can lure the enemy Saber out?" Mash suggested, "That way we can set up a trap,"

"Perhaps," Saber nodded, "But how would we lure her and Archer o-"

All three Servants froze, Fou gave a hiss as his fur stood on end. Mash darted between Cira and the upper cliffs, shield at ready.

"Speak of the devil," Cu Chulainn sighed, leaning on his staff, "The disciple is here,"

Cira's eyes flicked up to see a white-haired man in a red cloak standing above them, veins of dark red, almost black streaked up his neck and over his left eye as well as tracing over his left arm. Sable armored boots clanked against stone as a bow materialized in his hand. His silver eyes were almost hollow, the life sucked out of them and leaving them the same color as pencil lead.

"That's the one that shot at us?" Cira asked, _"_ _That's_ Archer?"

"Unfortunately," Cu Chulainn growled, frowning as he glared up at Archer, "Protecting the holy sword wielder as always then?"

Saber started at the comment, her green eyes confused as her invisible blade reappeared in her hands and she stood next to Cu Chulainn. Archer's silver gaze was equally confused as he stared at her.

"I have no memory of being a disciple," Archer finally said, "But I can at least do the dirty work of chasing off unwanted visitors,"

"Yeah, yeah, cute. Protecting your girlfriend in there," Cu Chulainn jeered, "Look I don't know what you're protecting her _from_ _,_ but let's cut to the chase,"

"Master, I know you do not want to go, but you _must_ _,"_ Saber said firmly, "Caster and I will hold Archer here. You, Lady Animusphere and Mash _must_ get to the enemy Saber. I do not know what you will face in there, but I trust Mash to keep you safe."

"Saber…" Cira started.

Saber turned to face her and gave a soft, almost sad smile. The same smile she had seen reflected in the water in the dream.

"Go, we shall hold this one off and return to your side when we are finished," she said.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll be alright," Cu Chulainn grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

Archer raised his bow, what looked to be a _sword_ materializing in his hand as he nocked it to the bowstring, drawing back. The sword suddenly shimmered with a crimson and sable light, transforming from an elegant blade into a wickedly sharp and cruelly jagged piece of metal.

"MASTER! _GO_ _!"_ Cu Chulainn and Saber yelled, the former pushing Cira towards the Cave.

Archer fired his arrow, only for it to burst into flames as Cu Chulainn cast a rune that exploded against it. Archer, undeterred, simply materialized another arrow and fired, only for it to get cut down by Saber's blade. Mash grabbed Cira's hand and ran, bringing (read: dragged) Cira inside. The young woman's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her hand seemed to latch on to Mash's in an iron grip.

"We need to get further in," Olga Marie said, "It's likely it's going to open up and we can get further inside without her fear crippling her,"

Mash nodded and gently squeezed Cira's hand, reassuring her it was alright. Cira still did not open her eyes, though her breaths were a little less shaky. With that, the trio of women walked further into the cave.

* * *

Upon seeing the three run into the cave, Archer leapt down from his perch to pursue. He dashed forwards only to stop as he hit a barrier created by Cu Chulainn.

"Not bad, eh?" the Caster grinned, "Figured while Master was having her little spazz session I'd do some work,"

Saber shook her head in slight annoyance, but did not let her eyes leave Archer. He aimed his bow once more, only for a massive explosion of fire runes to burst in his face, sending him flying down the mountain into a temple courtyard.

"Y'know...part of me just wants to stand here and hold this position," Cu Chulainn hummed, "Would certainly be easier than runnin' down there and trying to kill him."

"But that would not be any fun, now would it, Ireland's Child of Light?" Saber chuckled.

"...Oh you are _so_ much better than that dark Arthur," Cu Chulainn grinned.

Saber looked at him with a slightly amused expression, though there was some worry in her eyes. Was her vision real? Was what was in that cave truly her? Some dark reflection twisted and broken by a corrupted Grail? She shook her head, whatever it was...right now her duty was to keep that Archer from getting to her Master. That was _all_ that mattered.

"Come now, Child of Light! Let us show that Archer what it means to serve a true master and not some broken Sword!" Saber called, dashing forwards and making the scorched earth beneath her feet shatter as she moved.

"Right behind you, King of Knights," Cu Chulainn laughed as he gave chase.

* * *

"The cave opens up ahead," Olga Marie called as the three dashed forwards.

Cira's breaths were still shaking as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, counting on Mash's guiding hand to lead her through the narrow passageways of the cave. Cira did not want to cause more of a fuss for her friend, knowing that the moment she opened her eyes and saw the crushing dark and close halls she would be wracked with paralysis and a complete shut down. So she would wait for this opening before she attempted to open her eyes.

A glow lit the inside of her eyelids red and Cira cautiously opened her eyes, her breath stuttering in her chest as she looked at the massive structure in front of her. She could faintly hear the sound of water lapping against stone, but couldn't see any. Perhaps it was in the massive crater like thing in front of her.

"What is that?" Cira asked, her voice soft and hushed.

"It...looks like a reactor core," Olga Marie blinked, almost _awe_ in her voice, "But I've never seen anything like this! Is this the Holy Grail?!"

"Oh?" a low, almost frigid iron voice knifed through the air, causing Cira's hair to stand on end and Mash immediately get between the two humans and the owner.

"That voice…" Cira whispered, "I've heard that voice but...it's different…"

"That is an interesting Servant there," the voice continued as the sound of heavy armor clanked on the stone, the air seemed to thrum with power as the speaker became visible.

It was a woman, petite in stature yet the sheer aura of command she radiated made her seem so much taller. A flash of black and scarlet as a harsh screeching ring ripped through the air, revealing a _massive_ two handed sword in her hands. She was dressed completely in sable, a few stray glitters of crimson flickered within the armor as it caught the light, dying embers in a forge and it seemed a few of those red streaks had clawed their way up her neck and jaw...much like how Archer had been affected. She was pale as death, as if she had never seen the sun, the only thing that differentiated her hair from her skin was that it was an almost silver blonde color, but only just a shade darker than her paper white skin. Her eyes were almost as pale, luminous and golden, they seemed to pierce into Cira's very soul as they locked onto her blue ones. There was an heir of regality and nobility, just like with her own Saber's gaze...but this one felt darkened, evil, tyrannical…

Altered.

"The Saber," Olga Marie hissed, fear coloring her voice as she stepped back, "Cira...what do you see?"

"Nothing good," Cira whispered, taking a step back as Mash planted her shield firmly, her gold and violet gaze diamond hard, "Her stats...they're better than Saber's…"

"A shield, is it?" the black Saber asked, almost bored as she lifted her head, "You should ready it, stranger girl,"

She ripped her sword from the rock, sending sparks of scarlet flashing into the air. She leveled the nightmare black weapon at Mash, the bloodied runes upon the blade glowing with hellish light.

"For I am going to test your resolve...see if those slender arms can hold back the light of my blade!"

The woman seemed to disappear, rock shattering from where her foot had left the top of the reactor. Mash yelped as she was sent flying into a wall, backhanded by the darkened Saber.

"MASH!" Cira shrieked, starting towards her friend, only for a sharp pain to slice her cheek.

The young Master stumbled backwards, clapping a hand to the newly opened wound that oozed blood. Her storm blue gaze was once more held by the pale gold of the Saber.

"That is your first and only warning, Master of the Shield," the Saber threatened, "Stay like a good little dog. This matter is not yours to be concerned with. Do not fear. Once I finish that girl, I shall come for your head."

* * *

Saber hit the stone pavement of the temple with a massive thud, rolling up to her feet as another arrow screamed at her from above. Vines of thick oak wood burst from the ground, immediately wrapping over her and shielding her from the brunt of the explosion. She dove through the flames as they consumed the wood, skidding into Cu Chulainn, who caught her with a steadying hand.

"My thanks," she nodded.

"Don't thank me yet, he's still pissed off," Cu Chulainn warned as Archer landed on the roof above them.

Archer fired another arrow, only for it to get cut out of the air by Saber, sending the two metal halves crashing on either side of Cira's Servants.

"Does he _ever_ run out of ammunition?" Saber demanded as yet another arrow was fired at them.

"Be lucky has hasn't pulled the knives out," Cu Chulainn spat as he knelt down, activating a rune field and causing the arrow to freeze mid flight before shattering into sparks of mana.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah he's a weirdo," Cu Chulainn muttered, "I've never seen an archer prefer to fight in close combat before. Least before he was turned he liked to get up close and personal. I still have that scar from where he got my arm."

Archer tried to leap upwards only to seemingly hit a wall and crash down to the ground.

"An even playing field," Saber mused, "Tell me, Caster, how long have you had this temple marked and prepared for battle?"

"Lady, you assume I _don't_ have the entire city marked up like a badly written schoolboy's paper,"

Saber's gaze flicked skyward in annoyance as a heavy sigh left her, resisting the urge to smack the Caster next to her. Archer groaned as he staggered to his feet, his bow dematerializing as he turned a heated glare at the two Servants before him.

"You put runes in the air," Archer hissed, spitting out some blood and what looked to be a tooth.

"Yeah, my mentor had a spell that summoned the Gate of the Underworld," Cu Chulainn shrugged, "I _maaaaaybe_ ripped her off just a little bit,"

He pinched his fingers closer together and closed an eye, but his grin was oh so smug. He leaned on his staff and his smile turned nearly predatorial.

"I didn't think it was fair that you and I could be zapping each other while poor Saber here was relegated to defense so…" he preened, inspecting his nails, "So c'mon and let's give her a chance to fight,"

Two short swords appeared in Archer's hands, both curved and about the size of his forearm...one black with a white dot near the hilt and the other white with a black dot at the hilt. He settled into a fighting stance and gave a grim smile.

"See if she can get close,"

* * *

The bone rattling booms as the sword crashed against Mash's shield shook Cira to her very core, but Mash stood firm, digging her heels into the ground as her arms shook with every blow.

"What is wrong?" the Saber asked, "Afraid to move forward?"

She brought her blade down again, making Mash hiss as her arms jarred again.

"Afraid that if you take a step your will shall falter?" came the Saber's sneer again, "Let me show you that does not matter!"

She swiped with her blade, catching one of the arms of the cross and sweeping upwards, throwing Mash off her feet and sending her tumbling head over heels before slamming into the wall with a crash. Cira hissed as sudden pain flared in her ribs, but was gone in an instant. She heard Mash cry out slightly as her shield clanged to the ground next to her.

"MASH!" Cira cried, starting forwards only to get grabbed by Olga Marie.

"You can't," she shook her head, "You were given a warning, your want to go help her...it's only going to get you killed and you'll only get in the way,"

"She is getting _killed_ out there!" Cira snarled, wrenching her hand out of Olga Marie's grip, only for the other woman to grab her shoulders and force her to look at her.

"You can't do anything. Got it? They're Servants, they are _many_ times stronger than we are. They will _kill_ us if we get in the way. Hold your head high and prepare your resolve,"

Cira didn't look at Olga Marie, she looked at her very battered and broken friend as Mash struggled to even get up to her hands and knees.

"I can't leave her…" Cira whispered, more to herself than anyone as she watched the Saber smoothly stalk forwards, her footsteps oh so loud in her ears.

" _You_ are that girl's master," Olga Marie continued, grabbing Cira's chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes, "That girl is _your_ Servant,"

Cira saw Mash painfully and agonizingly slowly grab her shield, blood painting crimson streaks on the sable metal. She struggled to her feet, once more planting herself firmly, though Cira could see her legs shook and her shoulders trembled as blood dripped from myriad cuts and scrapes on the girl's body. The Saber slammed her blade into the ground, sending a shockwave of rock and dust rippling towards Mash and knocking the girl off her feet again with a cry.

"Don't look away," Olga Marie ordered as tears pricked at Cira's eyes, "You look straight ahead and hold that head high. Right now I ask you this and I expect an answer Cira!"

Cira jolted...it was the first time Olga Marie had ever called her by her chosen name. She looked at the amber eyes that were full of just as much pain as her own.

"What should you be doing as her Master."

There was a sudden burst of power that rocked Cira to her very core, a glow surrounded the Saber as her sword suddenly burst into black fire.

Cira heard one thing in the very back of her mind…

_"...Please...I don't want to die…"_

It wasn't her voice.

* * *

Archer leaped out of the way, but not far enough back that he was out of the reach of Saber's invisible sword. He hissed in fury as blood opened up from the tear in his clothes, he didn't even get the chance to try and stop the bleeding as the flaming staff of Cu Chulainn swung at him, singing his sleeve. Cu Chulainn maneuvered his staff so that he caught the hilt of one of the sword, suddenly wrenching upwards and forcing the weapon out of Archer's hand. Archer's grey gaze flicked up to track the weapon, only to snarl as the flash of silver caught his eyes and Saber's relentless attacks slammed down on him again.

He managed to parry the blow, getting his foot up and kicking her square in the chest, sending her backwards with a soft 'oof!'. But once again, did not have the chance to breathe as Cu Chulainn came down with his blinding staff. The two were locked in a standoff, the staff's wood creaking as the blade bit into it.

"I think you've gotten rusty," Cu Chulainn teased, "Cuz by now we'd…"

"Caster!" Saber's voice snapped over the battlefield, worried.

Cu Chulainn looked up, following Saber's point, and saw a violent black and scarlet glow blazing from the cave. Saber looked down at her weapon, and then back at the glow.

"...It is the same…" she whispered, her voice hoarse and hollow, " _how_ …"

"How sweet," Archer sneered and causing Cu Chulainn's head to snap back, "You've come oh so far and are worried about _someone else."_

There was a glitter of white that caught Cu Chulainn's vision.

"CASTER!" Saber roared, starting back towards him, her eyes fixed on the sword that had been sent airborne and was hurtling towards Cu Chulainn's back.

* * *

"I shall answer those eyes. And to the heart that seeks to protect its Master!" the Saber roared, raising her blade above her head, " **Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King,"**

Lightning flashed, slamming into the ground around the Saber as the light whirled around her, crackling as the power grew into an almost crushing force.

**"Reverse the rising sun."**

"HOLD ON MASH!" Olga Marie screamed.

**"Swallow the light!"** the Saber's voice rose to a deafening roar, **_"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"_**

Two things happened at once. One, the massive tower of black and scarlet flame wielded by the darkened Saber crashed down upon Mash's shield with a howl that sounded like the screams of the damned. Two, a flash of white and blonde raced across the battlefield, diving behind Mash's shield as the massive surge of energy slammed against said shield, splintering off in a radiant display of dark light. Mash cried out as her heels were forced back through the dust as the howling light clawed at her shield, trying to find any flaws as her tired eyes fought to stay upright.

She just wanted to rest...that was it…

* * *

Cu Chulainn froze as the white blade tickled his throat. He honestly looked more annoyed than anything.

"Archer! Release him!" Saber snarled, starting towards only for Archer to shoot her an annoyed look.

"You stay right where you are, King of Knights, I'll deal with you in a bit," Archer deadpanned, "Now...Caster...I think this is the end."

"S'pose so," Cu Chulainn huffed, looking back up at the cave, "Answer me this though, will that shield resist the sword? Or will the sword pierce the shield,"

"A long time ago someone said something similar to that," Archer admitted, sighing.

"And what was the answer?" Cu Chulainn asked.

"A paradox," Archer stated, his voice 110% done with everything, "Only a contradiction is produced,"

"Eeehhhhh I dunno about that," Cu Chulainn chuckled, "What say you, Saber?"

"If both things are equal," Saber stated, "Should it not be to the skill of those that wield them,"

She kept her distance from Archer, though she was slowly moving her way around him. Archer kept a wary eye on her, though he did not release Cu Chulainn nor stab him.

"For, if you are losing because of the weapon's performance," her green eyes never left the gray ones of the Archer, "Then it is up to the wielder to compensate for that performance,"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Cu Chulainn beamed as he flicked a rock up into the air.

Archer's eyes tracked the sudden movement, only for the rune to burst into white-hot fire, blinding him and causing his grip around Cu Chulainn to slack. The Caster neatly elbowed him and started forwards, only for Archer to reflexively stab him in the back.

"ARCHER!" Saber roared, starting forwards as Archer grinned…

Only for the grin to suddenly fade as the Caster's body suddenly turned into wood and vines, causing the blades to get stuck fast. The front of the simulacrum split open and Cu Chulainn climbed out, grinning.

"Oh you _really_ are that stupid, whodda thought!" he smirked as he leaped out of the way.

There was a blaze of gold as Saber leaped upwards, her armored feet springboarding off the simulacrum as she brought her blade overhead for a heavy chop. Archer wrenched his swords from the fake and raised them to block the oncoming Saber. She hit the ground and rolled up back to her feet. Archer standing still a moment only for his swords to suddenly shatter, sliced cleanly in two, the blades clanged to the ground as a strip cleaved from his armor suddenly spat a great amount of blood. He fell apart, his top half going one way as his bottom half went the other...only to disintegrate into embers of pale blue light.

Saber flicked her weapon, ridding it of blood, and was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps in another life we could have fought side by side, Archer," she said solemnly.

"Time for that later," Cu Chulainn pointed out, nodding towards the cave.

"Agreed," Saber nodded, "Come, let us return to our Master,"

* * *

Mash's eyes were starting to close from exhaustion. She'd lost so much blood and even trying to stand was burning through whatever energy she had left. She did not want to take any from Cira because she was sure that Saber and Cu Chulainn would probably need it in their fight against Archer. She could hold on just a little longer...no one would care if she died here. She was just a doll, a tool to be discarded if no longer useful. She should have died in the command room, He should have just let her go…but there was a spark that reached out and pleaded…

_"Please...I don't want to die…"_

The energy from the enemy Saber's Noble Phantasm crashed against her shield, shoving her back and creating furrows in the dirt from where her heels dug in. She was so tired, her head started to fall as her vision started fading around the edges.

And that's when she felt a hand on top of hers.

She jolted, looking up just to see Cira standing next to her, holding on to the shield with her hand on top of Mash's, showcasing the crimson seals that glowed brilliantly. Cira put her other hand on Mash's back, bracing her and reassuring her that this was not a dream. The Master's storm blue eyes were bright as she looked ahead, focused on the dark light before her.

"Master…" Mash breathed, relief bleeding through her voice as Cira looked at her from the side and smiled.

"I believe in you," she nodded as her hand over Mash's tightened slightly, "Now, let's end this, ok?"

Cira's seals burned with a light that was nearly blinding and a surge of almost electrical energy rushed through Mash's limbs. She felt her wounds closing up and strength washed back into her limbs. The Shielder got back to her normal stance, her arms no longer shaking and her heart bolstered once more.

_"I can't lose. I won't let anything happen to her. I_ must _protect my Master!"_ Mash thought.

At that moment, something clicked. Her shield felt lighter, it nearly vibrated under her touch.

"Please watch me, Master," she ordered as her own inner magic surged.

The shield suddenly ignited with a brilliant blue-white light. A ghostly form bloomed from it, almost like walls, smooth, chalk-white bricks that shone brighter than the sun. The enemy Saber's pale gold eyes widened slightly as the walls of a long forgotten memory once more took form before her eyes.

"...That shield…" she whispered, "You can't be…"

Mash let out a battle cry, shoving forward as the wall surged brightly and the dark light of the sword reflected off it, racing back to it's origin and kicking up a massive wall of dust. The Demi-Servant leaned heavily on her shield, panting.

"I did it…" she breathed, "I _did it!"_

And her knees gave out.

"Mash!" Cira yelled, catching the other girl around the waist as the wall flickered and started to dim.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the enemy servant raise her sword again.

"...Oh God…" Cira breathed, eyes wide with terror, "Come on, Mash, you gotta get up, come on!"

"I'm...fine…" Mash grunted, struggling back to her feet, "It's not...over yet…"

**"My Magecraft is a cage of flames…"** a new voice started.

A flash of royal blue and brilliant glowing gold streaked by Master and Servant, sending up a cloud of dust as the sudden clang of metal on metal sounded through the air. Cira covered her eyes for a moment to block out the onslaught, only to look back up to see a furious Saber dueling the enemy Saber...wielding a golden and royal blue blade rather than something cloaked and unseen.

**"A flaming yet verdant giant,"** the voice continued, **"Retribution. A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs."**

Another flash of light blue came from Cira's left and she looked to see Cu Chulainn darting forwards, a smirk on his face.

"I'm proud you hung on this long," he nodded before a surge of energy pulsed from him and he continued forwards, "Fall back, Saber!"

Saber did seem to hear him, and kicked the enemy Saber in the chest, sending her staggering as Cira's Saber lightly got _away_ from her...she did not look amused at all.

**"The one who destroys!"** Cu Chulainn roared as he slammed his staff into the ground, _ **"WICKER MAN!"**_

The ground erupted in flames and a massive creatures of wood and metal erupted from the ground, grabbing at the black Saber. She snarled, her sword gleaming darkly as she dodged and darted around the creature's arms, hacking and slashing to destroy the creature but not being able to get a breath to fire her own.

"Are you alright?!" Saber demanded as she finally made her way back to Cira.

"I'm fine," Cira nodded, "Mash is a bit worse for wear but…"

"I'm ok…" the Shielder shook her head, "Just...tired…"

Saber gave a hum, turning back to watch the fight between Cu Chulainn's Noble Phantasm and the darkened Saber Servant. Cira noticed her own Saber looked...unnerved...by the whole thing, as if she were watching not an enemy but someone close to her being attacked. The young Master noticed that there was a _remarkable_ resemblance between the two, even down to their own fighting style. She looked at her Saber and opened her mouth to question only for a roar of _rage_ to catch her attention.

The darkened Saber had been grabbed by the creature, she struggled and thrashed as she tried to get out of the creature's grip...but was thrown into a cage like structure within its chest. The creature suddenly keeled over, bursting into flames and sending a wave of intense heat over the witnesses. When the smoke and ashes cleared, however...the darkened Saber still stood...however she was _very_ badly hurt. Her right arm was missing below the elbow, chunks were taken out of her side and her pale skin was now covered in horrific burns.

"Victory for the power that protects," she coughed, blood dribbling past her teeth as Cira's Saber immediately stood before her Master, her blade raised in readiness, "I see...so much like that innocent one...would you not agree?"

Emerald eyes bored into topaz ones, seemingly asking each other questions and receiving no answers besides a sharp, curt nod from the emerald eyed Saber.

The golden eyed Saber lowered her sword and sighed...before giving a bitter, mirthless laugh.

"No matter how much fate changes...I always face the same end when I am alone," she murmured.

She held up a hand, watching as golden motes of light splintered off and faded.

"I never wanted this," she finally sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean," Cu Chulainn demanded, "Do you know something about all this?"

"Perhaps you will come to know that, Ireland's Child of Light," she smirked, a cold and cruel thing, "Grand Order,"

Cira saw Olga Marie start in surprise.

"The battle for the Holy Grail War has begun," the Saber finished as more and more of her cracked and splintered into golden light.

Almost out of morbid curiosity, Cira's Saber wandered slowly closer.

"How…" she whispered, "How was this possible...who _did_ this…"

"You would know that answer better than anyone," the altered Servant chuckled, "Do not be a stupid, idealistic child and perhaps you will not end up like me."

And with that she faded into sparks of golden light that slowly and surely faded to black, a loud clanging sound rang through the cavern as a golden cup fell to the ground. Saber gingerly picked it up, handling it like it was going to bite her.

"...I guess that's my cue too…" came Cu Chulainn's voice.

Cira turned to face him, watching as his own body seemed to fade and flicker with golden light.

"You're not dying why are you leaving?!" Cira demanded, not daring to leave Mash, who still looked like she was going to fall over.

"War's over, no reason for me to stay here," he shrugged, "Oi, Saber,"

Saber turned to face him, a sad smile on her face.

"Despite you being a bloody Brit, it was good to fight alongside you," he smirked, "Keep Master and Missy outta trouble, ya hear?"

"As loath as I am to give praise to an Irishman, I enjoyed fighting alongside you as well, Cu Chulainn," she smiled, "And I will do my best to do so. Humans tend to be a troublesome lot as I have discovered,"

He turned back to Cira.

"Master...I'm leavin' the rest of it up to you guys...so uh, hey, next time? Summon me as a Lancer. I'll be able to give the Englishwoman a run for her money that way," he beamed, putting his staff over his shoulders and hooking his arms around it.

"If I'm allowed to, I will," Cira chuckled, "Don't you worry,"

Cu Chulainn saluted her nonchalantly...and then he too faded away. Cira gave a sigh as Olga Marie, Fou and Saber all three came closer to her. She looked up at Saber in confusion.

"Why haven't you faded?" she asked.

"If you wish I can leave," Saber told her, "However, I do believe that is because I was summoned by you...much as how Mash was in a sense."

"R-Right, I knew that," Cira replied, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

"Well done, Master of Chaldea," Olga Marie smiled as Fou bounded up, jumping and scrabbling up to Cira's shoulder.

The little creature gave a worried chirp and gently nudged Mash's cheek.

"I'm fine…" she smiled, gently patting the creature's head with a finger, though her hands still shook.

"We need to get out of here," Cira said, "Let Mash and Saber rest after that fight,"

"Did we...win?" Mash asked.

_"...lo? Hello! Can you guys hear us!?"_

Cira jumped as Romani's voice emerged from the communication device. Saber jumped slightly, though she looked curiously at the bracelet-like device.

"A type of scrying magic?" she asked.

_"...Oh...uh...I see you guys made a new friend,"_ Romani started.

"New Servant that Cirawynn contracted with," Olga Marie said, "Back to business, Roman. What are you calling us for?"

_"I've been trying to contact you guys for a_ long _time,"_ Roman said, " _I can't see anything sadly, but it looks like the singularity is starting to actually disappear on its own. The enemy Servant is gone, the only ones in the singularity are Mash and this one here."_

"Then that means that Berserker had dematerialized as well," Saber noted, "Perhaps it truly is over,"

_"Uh...yeah, it's just you two, Miss uh…"_

"Saber," Cira said, "I don't know her true name yet because she wasn't wanting to tell me until we were safe,"

_"She's not entirely wrong. Names are important,"_ Romani's voice agreed, _"Could keep a glaring weakness from being found out due to their legend but also give out key information about their noble phantasm too."_

"Speaking of that…" Olga Marie started, looking at Mash, "Even if you're inexperienced, or even a temporary servant...you made a wish and the shield opened to you,"

Mash gave a smile, her hand on her shield squeezing the handle a bit tighter out of fondness and gratefulness.

"Even if you _did_ find out it's True Name, you don't have the slightest interest in becoming that Heroic Spirit," the Director continued, "Maybe that's why it worked for you. God, that's straight out of a fairy tale!"

She actually gave a laugh, smiling for once.

"I'm just messing with you, Mash...I'm happy really," she reassured the girl, "However...without it's true name it's just inconvenient to use it. So until then...a name to call it,"

She gave a shrug and put her hands on her hips.

"You are closely tied to Chaldea, it's your home...so why don't we call it…" she snapped her fingers and smiled, "Lord Chaldeas,"

"Lord Chaldeas," Mash echoed, smiling as she lay a hand on the shield again, "It is perfect, thank you, Director,"

"Yeah well it's not the only name that needs to be known I think," Olga Marie said, looking at Saber, "Don't you think it's about time you told Cirawynn your True Name, Saber?"

Saber's eyes narrowed slightly, her armor clinking as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I see...Master, remind me the next time I see Cu Chulainn to smack him with the flat of my blade," she growled before sighing, "I suppose you are right. It is safe now and I apologize for how long it took for you to know my name, Master,"

Her arms fell back to her sides, though one came back up to her chest, laying upon her heart.

"I am known by many names throughout Europe, but the name most know me by is Ar-"

She suddenly froze before suddenly dashing between Cira and the reactor core. Fou hissed, his back arching as his fur stood on end and Mash set her shield in position...as the sound of clapping echoed through the cavern. Cira looked up…

Just to see Lev Lainur standing far above them on the reactor.

"My, my, I _never_ thought you would make it this far," he started, "This is an unforeseen element of the project that goes far beyond what my tolerance allows,"

"Lev!" Olga Marie gasped, starting forwards, joyous tears streaking down her face, "Oh thank _God_ you're alive!"

"Director…" Cira started, taking a step forwards only to get stopped by Saber gently resting the flat of her invisible blade against the girl's stomach.

"Do not take a step further," the Servant said firmly, "Something is not right here,"

_"Wait, Lev is alive?!"_ Romani demanded.

"Oh, Olga," Lev said, "Looks like you have had a rough time as well,"

"You have _no idea_!" Olga Marie beamed, continuing to race forwards, "With all the unexpected events I thought I was going to go crazy! But now that you're here...we're going to get through it somehow, right?"

"Of course," Lev purred, making Fou hiss and Saber give what sounded scarily like a growl as she shifted herself between Lev and Cira.

"What is it?" Cira asked.

"I know mages...that one feels like my uncle," Saber hissed, "A power-hungry man who would do anything to win. Nay, not a man. _A monster."_

"Saber, he was at Chaldea too...he probably got Rayshifted here too, right Mash?"

Mash was silent, watching the procession before her as she held her shield a little tighter.

"Mash?" Cira repeated, but once more was met with silence.

"I'm just _furious_ with all those unexpected events," Lev finally said, a very dark and almost feral note entering his voice.

Olga Marie skidded to an instant stop, frowning as she looked up at the man she so admired.

"What?" she asked.

"Romani. I told you to come to the command room right away," Lev growled, a furious tremor wracking his hands.

_"...What?"_ Romani's answer was slow and worried, _"What is he...no way…"_

"Olga, I planted that bomb right under your feet," Lev hissed, his dark eyes narrowed down at the young woman, "And yet...you _lived_ through that. Well...at least I have some consolation that you didn't exactly survive. Oh no, no, no, you're very much dead,"

Olga Marie took a step back, her face white with horror.

"That...that can't be true," she shook her head, a tremor flitting in her voice, "You're lying!"

"Well, your physical body is dead anyways," Lev corrected, his smile widened, nothing but teeth, "Think about it, girl. When you were alive, you did not have the aptitude for Rayshifting. You couldn't make the transfer...but you _so_ wanted to do it. You _so badly_ wanted to continue Daddy's work and make a name for yourself that the moment you died...you were able to."

"No!" Olga Marie voice cracked as she violently shook her head, "No that's not true! You lie!"

"Director…" Cira started.

"Master stay close to me," Saber ordered, "I know not what this demon is, but I'll be damned if I let him harm you,"

"Oh you know I'm not lying, Olga," Lev purred, "You know that the moment you return to Chaldea...your consciousness will cease to exist. But...that is too miserable to contemplate. After all...you _did_ dedicate your entire life to Chaldea. So the least I can do is show you what is going on,"

He snapped his fingers and a massive portal opened behind him...revealing the scarlet glowing Chaldeas behind him, the smooth metal rings slowly revolving around the hellish red orb.

"No...that isn't my Chaldeas! It has to be a trick! That's just a made up picture..." Olga Marie shook her head, her voice panicking, _"_ _What is that!?"_

"Oh believe me, Olga, that is your Chaldeas. I just simply linked space-time here so you could see it," his voice was almost _gleeful_ _,_ like a child's, "So take a good look, scion of the Animusphere family. This is where your family's stupidity has come! Or…"

He stretched out his hand, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

"Perhaps you would like to see it _closer!"_

A sickly glow surrounded Olga-Marie and she lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!" Olga Marie screeched, trying to thrash, but whatever power held her only allowed her head to move, "What are you _doing_ _!_ Lev! You were family to me! LEV!"

"I just simply thought I'd grant your wish," Lev smiled coyly, "Go on and touch your little treasure, Olga…"

"STOP!" Olga Marie shrieked, primal terror in her voice, causing it to pitch upwards as she slowly was drawn forwards towards the glowing Chaldeas, "LEV! STOP! THAT'S CHALDEAS!"

"No different than a black hole...or perhaps the sun," he smirked, "Either way...the moment a human touches it, they'll be torn apart on a molecular level. Experiencing living, infinite death...doesn't that sound _wonderful?"_

"Have to…" Cira started, taking a step forward only for Mash to grab her wrist and yank her back, "Mash! We ha-"

She stopped, seeing the terror in her friend's eyes as Mash shook her head violently.

"No, Master, we _can't_ _,"_ she told her.

"Mash is correct," Saber said gently, "I am no mage, neither is Mash. You cannot compare to his magical power either, Master...there is nothing we can do save wait for him to turn his attention on us."

"We just stand here?!" Cira demanded.

"I do not want to but my priority is _your_ safety," Saber retorted, her voice stern, "If I could help her I would...but there is nothing that can be done...I am sorry,"

"NO!" Olga Marie's shriek pierced through the air, making Cira whirl back towards her...horror struck across her, Saber and Mash's faces, "NO! NO PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her screams turned into sobbing and begging. Cira could not understand what was being said but could feel terror as clearly as if it were her own. Tears ran unbidden down her cheeks as two armored hands, one in silver the other sable, put themselves on her shoulders...right as Olga Marie went through the portal and impacted with Chaldeas. The shrieks that erupted through the air were unlike anything Cira had ever heard and it chilled her to the core.

She watched in horror as Olga Marie slowly sank down into the living planet, the stench of burning flesh and hair assaulted her nose as Olga Marie's skin turned red and then blackened in multiple spots. Her hair ignited, melting her scalp as arcs of hot white lightning shot out of the impact point, flashing brightly on Cira, Saber and Mash's faces. This lasted for a minute but felt like hours…

And the screams suddenly silenced as Olga Marie sank completely into Chaldeas.

Cira felt sick, her stomach heaved as she collapsed to her knees and what little she had earlier that morning came back up. Her body shook as Saber and Mash pushed forwards, both in a defensive position between their Master and Lev.

If what he did to Olga Marie was indication of what he could do...they didn't want him to get a clear sight of their Master. Lev, however, just laughed.

"As expected of the Demi-Servant and a defeated King," Lev sneered, getting a 'tch' from Saber as her hands tightened on her sword's hilt, "You both could tell that I was a fundamentally different creature, couldn't you?"

Cira staggered to her feet, still shaking but ready to back both her servants up. Her seals burned, one of the three strokes faded as if badly erased by a number two pencil eraser.

"The 48th Master potential," Lev hummed, turning his gaze on her and making Cira's stomach turn even more, "I once turned a blind eye to you because you had no promise. Why _is_ it that you humans always buck and fight against your fate given to you?"

He gave a laugh, a cold, evil thing that made Fou hiss on Cira's shoulder.

"Let me introduce myself to you, formally this time," he held his arms out magnanimously, "I am Lev Lainur Flauros, I am the charge of 2016, tasked to dispose of your human race,"

He turned back to the portal, a jeering grin on his face.

"ARE YOU LISTENING, DOCTOR ROMAN!" he called.

_"Professor Lev."_

Cira looked down at her communication device in slight shock. In the short amount of time she knew Romani, she had _never_ heard him use that tone of voice. It was iron hard and cold...there was _no_ small amount of hatred in his voice.

"As fellow students who studied sorcery together," Lev said, "I will give you final advice. The future has not disappeared, it's been incinerated. Your precious Chaldea is probably being protected by the magnetic field generated by Chaldeas. But I am _very_ sure that the outside world is meeting the same fate as Fuyuki here did."

_"...The reason we weren't able to make contact with the outside...is because there is no more outside,"_ Romani's voice growled, _"Everyone is gone."_

"You will not perish from becoming the evolutionary dead," Lev continued, "Nor will you be destroyed after engaging with other races. Rather...from your own _meaninglessness_ and _incompetence_ _!_ And...because you have lost the favor of our king."

The cavern suddenly rocked, making Cira grab onto Mash's shield for balance.

"An earthquake?!" she demanded.

"No…" Mash shook her head, "This...the Singularity is collapsing!"

"Ah that accursed Saber caused me more trouble than I needed," Lev sighed, "Then again, I suppose that sense of honor still persists after being corrupted. She wanted to continue this time period after I gave her that Grail...she should have just left with it and we wouldn't have had this problem...curse her…"

He turned back to Cira and gave a shark-like grin.

"Farewell, Romani, Mash and the 48th potential," he called as he shone blindingly bright, "You die here amidst the ruins of this place,"

And he disappeared.

Saber cut a large rock in two to keep it from hitting Cira, Mash blocked a few with her shield, but it was becoming very evident that the cavern would not hold and that they needed to get out.

"We need to go," Cira said, "The whole place is coming down and...and...and…"

She couldn't go on, her chest was tightening as her legs locked up and her fears came back full force.

_"Cira! Mash! The singularity is collapsing, you need to get out of there now!"_ Romani yelled through the watch.

"Doctor, we need you to start up a Rayshift!" Mash yelled back, crying out as another large rock pinged off her shield where she, Saber and Cira huddled under it.

_"I know! I know! I'm trying! It takes a little bit of time!"_ Romani called, panic rising in his voice as he tried to get it working, " _The place might co...se bef...can...save..."_

And the communications cut out.

"ROMANI!" Cira shrieked only for the ground to erupt underneath the three and send them all flying into the air.

Cira instinctively reached out, grabbing Mash's hand as the other girl's grip turned iron tight...right as a rock struck her on the back of the head and Cira's world began to fade…

Before it suddenly burst into silver and blue light as she felt herself falling into a swirling abyss of radiance.

* * *

" _They say there's a sword that can save this land, that the person who wields it is the destined king," I smiled as I brushed the horse's mane, "Wouldn't that be nice? The Saxons and barbarians that have been attacking everyone will finally go away, everyone will be under one banner and we can actually be at peace for once,"_

_The horse nickered and started nibbling at my hair, making me laugh and gently bat it away._

_"You are an imp!" I smiled, "Alright, alright, I know what you want,"_

_I pulled out an apple and held it out to the massive creature, who delicately took the apple and crunched on it contentedly. I smiled as it butted its head against my chest and I hugged it around the muzzle._

_"You don't care really, just so long as you get your apples haha!" I looked up out the window and sighed wistfully, "Still, that sword has been in my dreams lately, set in a boulder in a meadow, it looks old but there's no vines or rust on it...it shines like new. Maybe I'll be the one to pull the sword. Just so that there's finally peace…"_

_…_

_I stood in the meadow as the sun sank lower in the sky. I heard something behind me and turned around to face a tall man in a white cloak and a gnarled staff of dark wood. His violet eyes were somewhat sad as he came closer._

_"You are late," I told him._

_"I am not late, I came precisely when I wanted to," he winked, coming closer and setting the butt of his staff on a rock, "I see you've found the place alright,"_

_I nodded, looking just before me at a slab of granite. Common considering it's placement, but this was not any old piece of granite. A sword, a delicate silver blade decorated with swirls of gold and blue upon the wooden hilt and a large sapphire upon the pommel had been driven deep within the granite slab. I gave a determined sigh and stepped towards the sword._

_"Before you take hold of that," the man warned, "Think properly on it. If you take hold of that sword, it will bring about the worst ending. Once you take hold, that's it. You will no longer be a human."_

_"No," I said, turning to face him, "In the vision you showed me, many people were smiling. I believe that was not a mistake."_

_I stepped forwards, catching my reflection in the sapphire pommel of the sword. Same green eyes and blonde hair and determined expression. The words chiseled in the stone seemed to gleam gold in the dying light._

**_Whosoever pulleth this sword from the stone is the rightful King of Briton._ **

_I wrap my hand around the warm wooden hilt and pull._

* * *

Cira shot up with a gasp, only to feel hands gently push her down back to the bed.

"Easy," Romani's voice soothed, "It's ok, you're safe...you're back in Chaldea...we got you back just in time,"

"Mash!? Saber?!" Cira demanded as her vision cleared and Romani's relieved face entered her vision.

"They're fine. Mash woke up a little bit before you did and your Saber's been waiting for you to wake up."

"She made it?"

"Little bit of a scare on some of the staff but yeah, she made it," Romani chuckled, "Shame you don't know who she is...she's been pretty good about helping people stay calm in crisis."

Cira sat back up again, wincing as she felt one of her ribs creak.

"Careful!" Romani ordered, "You've got a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion, as well as your left arm and right ankle being sprained. As well as enough scars to make a horror movie final girl jealous."

Cira gave a weak laugh only to hiss as stabbing pain knifed across her ribs.

"How long...was I out?" she asked.

"A week. Mash woke up yesterday...honestly the fact you two _lived_ is a miracle,"

"Can I see...her? Mash...and Saber?"

"Yeah, I'll go call them. I wanted to talk to you and Mash in particular but Saber is your Servant too, so makes sense." Romani nodded, "Stay here...I'll be right back. Don't move,"

"I wouldn't...dream of it,"

He returned a few minutes later with Mash and Saber both. Mash was once more in her white Chaldean uniform, a brilliant smile broke over her face as she rushed over to the bed. Saber opted to stay near the foot of the bed...no longer in her armor, just in the royal blue and white dress that was under it.

"You're alive!" Mash wept, grabbing Cira's hand only to back off as Cira gave a hiss.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Cira reassured her, "It's just sprained...and it hurts...to laugh or move…"

"You weren't waking up...and I thought…" Mash stammered, tugging on her sleeves as Saber lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We were unsure of when you were going to wake, Master," she said as Romani scoffed.

"Yeah, I had to chase them both outta the infirmary because _that_ one," he pointed at Saber, "refused to leave your side for more than two seconds and kept getting in my way. And _that_ one…"

He jokingly poked Mash's shoulder, earning a half-hearted swat from Fou as he was perched there.

"Would not stop pestering me on updates," he finished, "But you're all awake and fine for the most part,"

Cira nodded before her eyes lit on Saber...who looked relieved if not a little on edge.

"We...have unfinished business, Saber," she growled half-heartedly, "You...promised me something…"

"Master, I believe you might already know that Name," Saber said simply.

"Yeah...but go ahead...so Romani doesn't...blow a gasket,"

"As you wish, Master," Saber chuckled, "I am known by many names, though I suppose these titles are most accurate. I am known as the King of Knights, the Red Dragon of Briton and the Once and Future King...though I suppose that history has given me the name of King Arthur,"

The invisible sword suddenly became visible as the swirling blued wind shattered away from the blade...revealing a glowing golden sword with royal blue filigree. Saber gave an elegant bow.

"My True Name is Artoria Pendragon, it is an honor to serve you, Master of Chaldea," Saber, Artoria, smiled.

**_ Singularity F. _ **

**_ Humanity Foundation Value: C _ **

**_ AD: 2004 Flame Contaminated City: Fuyuki _ **

**_ Foundation Restored  
_ **

**_ Order Complete _ **

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**


	6. Intermission: Fleur de Lis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this, I was finishing up the event on the JP server and I could not bring myself to write until I was done with it. So I won't keep you long, this is the first Intermission between Singularities (there will be one or more between them depending on what I feel about writing/expanding on). These will include events, interludes, sometimes even just shenanigans that I come up with...as is the case here. By the title, you can probably guess what happened here.

_Intermission: Fleur de Lis_

Cira stared at her plate, absentmindedly dragging her fork through the vegetables in swirling patterns. She started as she felt someone poke her shoulder, looking up to see Mash looking at her expectantly.

"You really should eat," she said, "You haven't really done that since we got back from Singularity F,"

Cira sighed, wincing as the stitch on her left side under her ribcage pulled slightly. It had been a few days since she had woken up after the whole ordeal and she was still reeling from the decision she had made. Saving humanity...what the _hell_ did she think she was doing!?

"It's just...a little too much to take in at the moment," Cira admitted, "Knowing everything...and everyone...they're gone…"

Her hands balled on her knees as tears pricked at her eyes.

"I don't know who did this, I don't even know how we're going to _fix_ this…" Cira whispered, "It's not fair."

"We'll figure it out," Mash reassured her, "You had faith in me...now it's my turn to have faith in you,"

"...You've been hanging too much around Sa-er...Artoria, again," Cira pointed out before giving a soft laugh, "God, it's so weird...I grew up on the legend of King Arthur, they were my favorite stories to listen to because my great grandpa would just make them come alive. To find out they're actually _real_ _?_ And that Arthur's a _girl_ _?_ I'm _still_ trying to wrap my head around that,"

She jabbed her fork in the air towards the door.

"Oh, and we can't forget Miss DaVinci," she deadpanned, _"_ _That_ was a sh-"

"My ears were burning, so I'm being talked about!" a chipper female voice called as the bench Cira was sitting on bobbed slightly.

A radiantly beautiful young woman with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes sat down next to the Last Master. Her smile made the room seem dark and her eyes sparkle even brighter.

"Then again, it's so hard to _not_ talk about genius," she preened, "So, Cira, what were you saying?"

She playfully poked Cira's shoulder, being careful not to aggravate the healing appendage.

"Just saying it's a bit of a shock seeing the uptick in Servants around here," Cira said, "Not many people can say they've met the King of Knights _and_ the Universal Man under the same roof, DaVinci,"

DaVinci preened, tossing her dark hair off her shoulder as she held a hand to her heart.

"You are such a flirt, Cira," she chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were wanting something,"

"Peace and quiet?" Cira mumbled as she took a sip of her drink and making Mash choke on her water.

"What was that?" DaVinci asked.

"Nothing," Cira replied sweetly, "So...I take it you're done pestering Artoria then?"

"For today," DaVinci smiled, "Honestly, it's amusing how red-faced the good King Arthur gets when you start pestering her about her personal life."

Her head snapped up toward the door and her grin widened.

"Speaking of…" she nodded towards the portal as the door swished open with a gentle hiss and the sound of armor tapping on tile caught Cira's ear.

Artoria seemed to almost glide through the door, her emerald gaze flicking over the cafeteria until she spotted Cira. Her stoic, icy demeanor melted slightly as Servant and Master locked gazes, though Cira did notice that Artoria immediately brought her guard back up when she spotted DaVinci next to her. Nonetheless, the King made her way towards her Master.

"Master," Artoria greeted with a polite incline of her head, "I gather you are recovering well?"

"Still sore and my ribs are still healing but Dr. Roman says that I'll be fine...at least there was no concussion," Cira told her, "You're doing ok as well? Heard _someone_ has been pestering you,"

She nudged DaVinci with an elbow, though immediately regret it as pain lanced through her arm and caused her breath to rush out in a hiss.

"Karma," DaVinci trilled as she took a sip of her coffee and her sky-colored eyes lasered in on the emerald king's eyes as Artoria gracefully sat, "So, Artoria, care to tell us about who pestered you when you were alive?"

"If you mean by who threatened me that list would be long indeed," Artoria stated, nodding her thanks as Cira pushed a cup of water towards her and the King took a sip.

"Oh you know...like pestered you in the way of courting," DaVinci's grin was catlike.

Artoria gave a soft choking sound before setting the cup back on the table, clearing her throat as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"That is not relevant, Lady DaVinci," Artoria continued, clearing her throat.

"Fine, fine I won't ask about that," DaVinci sighed, rolling her eyes, "Then how about the good old days when you were a kid huh?"

"And why do you wish to know about that time?"

"Because it's fun to see you turn an ungodly shade of red," DaVinci grinned, earning a frosty look from Artoria, "Besides, there's not much known about that time period. So spill,"

"Honestly, the only fascinating trivia about that time is known to all," Artoria stated, "I was raised by a local knight and his family and had an adopted brother before I took the throne at the age of 14."

"She's right, it's kinda a well known fact," Cira said, finally taking a bite of her meal and jabbing the fork at DaVinci, "There's really no juicy secrets,"

"There has to be _something_ _!"_ DaVinci protested, pouting as she crossed her arms, "I refuse to believe there are no tidbits that no one else knows!"

"Believe it or not, it is true, Lady DaVinci," Artoria said, gracefully standing and giving a bow to her Master, "Apologies, Master, but I did promise Cu Chulainn that I would spar with him this afternoon,"

"You _still_ giving him crap about what happened in Fuyuki aren't you," Cira teased, just to get a chuckle from Artoria.

"He should have talked to me before divulging my secrets," she stated, starting off.

"Note to self, Artoria does not get mad, she gets even," Cira chuckled, taking a drink as DaVinci got a thoughtful look on her face.

A chill went down Cira's spine as she faced the inventor.

"I don't like that look," she said, "I've seen that look on my baby sister when she's plotting something. _What_ are you plotting…"

"I am _hurt_ and _shocked_ that you would think I would stoop so low as to _plot_ _!"_ DaVinci gasped, putting a hand to her heart, "I am completely innocent here."

The unamused look Cira shot her spoke volumes.

"I've only been awake for two days and in the two days I've known you, DaVinci, I already figured out that you cause _so_ much trouble when you start thinking."

DaVinci snorted, getting up and grabbing the extra glasses and plates around them.

"I'm merely picking up the stuff people left behind!" she huffed, "Hardly anything world ending! Oh and by the way, Romani said he wanted to see you. Something about checking you over again...he's not convinced you don't have a concussion."

"Oh _now_ you tell me!?" Cira demanded.

"Hey, you never asked!" DaVinci beamed, "Now if you excuse me…"

And with that she walked away, returning the trays and utensils to their right areas before disappearing in a flurry of sparks.

"...I'm not going to get used to that," Cira blinked, "That they can do that,"

She turned to Mash.

"You can't do that, can you?" she asked.

Mash shook her head.

"I'm not a full Servant," she said, "I can materialize my armor and shield at will but...I can't go into spirit form like them,"

"Well at least that means you won't scare me to death by appearing out of the middle of friggin' nowhere," Cira sighed, packing up her things, "Well, guess I should go see Roman...just so he doesn't drag me to the infirmary again,"

"I'll go with you," Mash nodded, "You're still new here and I don't think you quite remember the way to the infirmary,"

* * *

"I still want to do more tests to make sure you're alright," Romani said as he, Mash and Cira walked down the hall from the infirmary, "You're the first living humans to do an actual physical Rayshift outside the Coffins. Are you _sure_ you're fine? No dizziness, upset stomach, etc…"

"I have a slight headache from dealing with DaVinci but other than that, I'm fine," Cira teased, grinning, "Just waiting for the ribs and arm to heal up,"

"I also can't believe you didn't come out with a concussion," Romani added, "You got hit really hard with a boulder there...it's...weird."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Seeing both of you rematerialize after frantically going through everything to bring you back before the singularity collapsed or the cave came down on you...seeing _both_ of you covered in blood...Cira, your arm at an awkward angle and bleeding _really_ badly from the head...Mash bleeding just as bad and her legs broken…" he shuddered, "I guess it's the fact that she's a Demi-Servant that made her heal faster than you but...seeing both of you in such bad shape and coming to find out that you're somewhat fine?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I was just worried sick over you both the entire time. I should have just picked you up and left that room, Cira,"

"Then Mash wouldn't be here," Cira countered, "I only found her after you left...she would have died if I hadn't stayed,"

"And I'm grateful for that," Mash nodded, "I still...really wish that we could have come back with the Director…"

All three's moods soured, Cira's hands shaking as her head bowed. She hadn't had the _best_ relationship with Olga Marie...at first. But that did not mean that she wanted her to die. She was actually starting to like her towards the end...but fate seemed to have other plans.

Fou gave a soft whine, nuzzling against Cira's cheek and making the girl give a faint smile as she gently pet his head.

"She wouldn't want us to be moping about," Romani finally said, "She'd be yelling at us that we're being unreasonable and get on us for not working on saving humanity right now,"

"...Yeah she would," Cira chuckled, "Especially you, Roman,"

"What can I say...it's part of the charm," he smarmed as he stretched, "Ugh it's just been a really long day,"

"Y'know, you're a lot faster than you look," came a low Irish brogue from a side corridor.

"Yes, and you are a lot more agile in that origin than you were as a Caster," Artoria's voice joined it, "But that is wasted on the fact that I can outlast you,"

Cira looked up with a smile as she spotted Cu Chulainn and Artoria both walking down the hall. The Irishman looked _much_ happier being summoned as a Lancer, his arms looped around the blood red spear that rested over his shoulders as the golden Excalibur casually lay on Artoria's shoulder.

"You two were in the simulator again, weren't you?" Cira greeted, waving.

Both Servants looked up and their faces lit up happily upon seeing their Master.

"Heya, Master," Cu Chulainn greeted, "Yeah we were duking it out just a bit...Artoria here decided she wanted to try and thrash me for telling Olga Marie about her...it...didn't go as planned did it?"

Artoria shook her head with a bemused smile.

"I still claim victory," she said, "For _I_ was not the one disarmed in the end,"

"But you didn't thrash me either," Cu Chulainn pointed out, "Ah, whatever...was fun,"

"Indeed that was," Artoria nodded, letting Excalibur fade into non-existence and looking up at the others, "I see that you were having Lord Archaman check your medical state,"

"Yeah, DaVinci said he wanted to see me and I didn't want to worry him," Cira shrugged, "But just so you know…"

She turned towards Romani.

"I have a pretty mean kick when people try to stab me with needles," she warned.

"As long as your vaccinations are up to date we won't worry about that," he deadpanned, "And if you _kick_ me you're not gonna get the cake I promised you,"

"Alright alright!" Cira raised her hands, "I'm still waiting on that by the way...you _did_ promise."

"To be fair, we haven't really had that chance now have we?" he huffed, "You've been unconscious for a week, woke up two days ago and mysteriously seem to disappear whenever I try to check up on you."

"I don't like hospitals!" Cira protested, "Hospitals mean needles and needles mean pain,"

"I swear it won't hurt and that's _if_ I have to stick you," Romani sighed, "Cira, I have _many_ years of doctoral work under my belt. Mash has been under my care and _she's_ turned out fine!"

Mash gave a nod, her violet and gold eyes bright as she gave a smile.

"He isn't that bad of a doctor, Cira, it's fine," she reassured her friend, "Besides, it isn't as if he is some sort of evil mastermind that wants to take over the world,"

"I am never letting you watch horror movies again," Romani scolded, "And...huh...actually I kinda _have_ taken over the world...since Chaldea's the only thing left and I'm Director now,"

"Scary," Cira mocked, getting a snort from Cu Chulainn and a slight smile from Artoria.

"Oh shut up," Romani sighed, "Nono, if you want an evil genius, that would be DaVi-"

A loud booming sound cut him off and the door in front of them suddenly slid open, pouring smoke as DaVinci bolted out, coughing as she waved the smoke away.

"Oh what did you do _this_ time, DaVinci!" Romani demanded.

"Ah, ah a genius does not reveal her secrets!" DaVinci retorted, giving another cough to clear the smoke, "It was just a miscalculation...I think."

"Artoria?" Cira asked as the Saber strode forwards, Excalibur reappearing in her hand.

Artoria did not answer, though Cira could sense a slight build up of magical energy around her. She held the golden sword before her, though it seemed to ripple as wind magic whirled around it…only for it to whip forwards, cutting the smoke to ribbons and clearing it from the room.

"May I suggest, Lady DaVinci," Artoria started, "That you at least open a window the next time you experiment,"

"I wasn't expecting it to blow up in my face!" DaVinci snapped, though she gained a very guilty looking expression, "But...I guess I maybe...sorta...should have accounted for it..."

"What _were_ you doing anyways?" Cira asked as Artoria, out of curiosity, took a step into the room.

"Ah...maybe I shouldn't answer that," DaVinci admitted, twirling a piece of her hair only to notice Artoria stepping inside, "Hey! Wait! Artoria I wouldn't go in there if I were…"

"...What...have _you..._ _done_ _…"_ came Artoria's shocked voice as her arms fell limp at her sides and Excalibur slipped from her fingers, disappearing before it could clang against the floor.

"Artoria?" Cira asked as she followed her Saber into the room...and stopped.

Artoria knelt on the floor next to a small figure curled up in a small ball. It was a young girl, dressed completely in white save a black ribbon tying up her long blonde ponytail. Artoria's face was pale as she gently lifted the unconscious girl up so that she was resting on the King's lap.

"DaVinci...who is that?" Cira asked as the others piled into the room.

DaVinci opened her mouth but was cut off by a soft groan from the girl. The girl's eyes fluttered open, a brilliant emerald green and they focused on Artoria. She squeaked and shoved herself out of the King's grip, scrambling and trying to get to her feet but only succeeded in scooting back to the desk in the room.

"Who...are you?" the girl stammered, "You look...like me…"

"Why don't you give us your name," Cira started gently, starting forwards though stopping as the girl's head snapped towards her with fear in her eyes, "I'm Cira...I'm not going to hurt you, I promise,"

The girl's breaths calmed slightly and she put a hand to her chest.

"M-My name is Artoria Pendragon," she stuttered, looking towards the other Artoria, who looked shocked as hell, "Please...tell me what is going on…"

"I...maaaaaybe have had an experiment go wrong," DaVinci admitted, "I was wanting to know more about our good King Arthur's past and since she was refusing to open up...well I decided to take things into my own hands,"

"You are responsible for this?!" Artoria demanded, whirling on DaVinci, "This young girl was brought here based on your insatiable curiosity and you couldn't have thought to have asked _me?"_

"I _have_ asked you!" DaVinci retorted, crossing her arms, "But you always shut down and refuse to talk about it!"

"Because there is no more to tell!" Artoria snapped, standing as her green eyes blazed in anger, "What _is_ she?!"

"She's you," DaVinci shrugged, "A manifestation of you as a young child. By the looks of it...right before you became king. The Artoria that had _just_ pulled Caliburn from the stone, am I right, dearie?"

She looked towards the girl, who looked between DaVinci and an irate Artoria repeatedly before nodding slowly.

"She's a Servant," Mash confirmed, coming forwards and making the girl jump slightly, "Oh! I'm sorry...Please don't be afraid of me. My name is Mash Kyrielight, I'm one of Cira's friends,"

"H-Hello," the girl nodded before turning towards the two arguing women, "Please...don't fight, if I am that much of a bother I can leave...I think…"

Artoria's gaze softened as she looked at the girl and she sighed.

"You are just as much flesh and blood as I am," she said, "To force you to leave...that would be inhumane."

"So...we have Artoria and Artoria," Cira looked between the two, "And you're both Saber Class...ah God this is gonna get confusing…"

"Was there a nickname you were called when you were younger?" Romani asked Artoria, who sighed as she nodded.

"I was once called Lily by my foster brother," Artoria admitted, "Long, long ago,"

The girl got to her feet, wobbling slightly only for Mash and Cira to steady her. She looked at Artoria, taking a few shaky steps towards her older self.

"Please...if it's too much, I can go," Lily started only for Artoria to shake her head.

"I only wish that Lady DaVinci would have asked rather than just went and did," Artoria sighed, turning to face her younger self...and gave a soft, fond smile as she remembered the old days, "But you are welcome here, Lily...I apologize if my outburst scared you,"

Lily's face lit up happily as she shook her head.

"N-No! It didn't...well...not really," she admitted, "I'm...just amazed, really...do I really look like you when I grow older?"

"Not much changes I am afraid," Artoria smiled, "We have a certain sword to blame for that,"

"I have so many questions…" Lily whispered, "What of Kay? Is he here? Or Merlin? What about Bedivere?"

"I'm the only one," Artoria admitted, her voice quiet and, unless Cira was imagining it, almost... _lonely,_ "No one else has come to Master's summons,"

"Master?" Lily asked, turning towards Cira, "Oh...um…"

She turned to Cira, a beautifully wrought golden sword materializing in her hands. It was thinner than Excalibur, more delicate looking...Cira recognized it as the sword that was pulled from the stone. Lily stopped before Cira and gave a delicate curtsy, she seemed to shine and glow as she did.

"It is nice to meet you, Master" she smiled, "Since I am still in training, please call me Lily."

"It fits you," Cira nodded, holding out her hand and Lily took it, a jolt passing through Cira as a connection formed between the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lily beamed, "I hope that I can serve you well,"

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	7. Orleans: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the wait on the previous chapter, I came up with a new one for this. This is the "Prologue" of Orleans. I will not lie, this is not exactly my favorite singularity though it is not my most hated...that one comes later. I won't be cluttering things up with Servants, I promise...most of the interactions between everyone will be at Chaldea and not in the singularities themselves. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

_Orleans: Prologue_

Cira jolted awake, sweat beading her brow as her breaths came out sharp and fast. She felt something scramble up her arm and up to her shoulder, a soft chirruping noise catching her ear as something soft rubbed against her cheek.

"Fou," she breathed, her shoulders relaxing as she reached up to pet the little creature, "At least I have _something_ that was friendly show up,"

Fou bounded off her shoulder and jumped to the floor, his tail wagging as his violet eyes looked up at her.

"Kyu?" he chirped, "Fou-fou!"

Cira yawned, stretching as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. It was weird...she couldn't remember what the dream was about at all.

Her bare feet hit the floor, causing a shiver to run up her.

"Hate how it's always so cold…" she muttered as she got up, still wrapped in the quilt that was on her bed.

She thanked her lucky stars that when Chaldea had taken her they intercepted her luggage and got the things she was taking to college with her. The quilt was a parting gift from her mother, made with her own hands and still carried the smell of her perfume. Cira gripped the quilt closer to her, pulling it further across her shoulders as her throat closed.

Humanity had been incinerated...meaning her mother was gone now, reduced to ashes and charred bones out somewhere in the world alongside her sister, her father, her grandmother and cousins…

 _"Stop that_ _."_ she ordered herself as she leaned on the desk, " _You have to be strong for them. You can't mourn right now...tonight maybe...but not right now. Any second now, Mash or someone is going to come through that door and wish you good morning...you can't let them see you cry."_

She gave a shuddering breath as she let the quilt fall from her shoulders and got dressed. She was just getting her hair out of her eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm decent," Cira called, making sure there was no evidence of tears in the mirror, "Come in,"

The door swished open and Mash stepped into the room, a smile on her face.

"Morning, Cira!" she greeted, "It's almost time for the bri-ack!"

And that was when she hit the ground as Fou pounced on her.

"Kyuuu," Fou purred as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Ah...this is revenge for me accidentally locking you out of my room last night isn't it?" Mash asked, "But I'm glad to see you're still full of energy this morning,"

Cira chuckled, offering her hand to her friend.

"You're awfully cheerful today too," Cira pointed out as Mash took the hand and got to her feet.

"I slept well," Mash shrugged, "What about you?"

"Like a log," Cira replied, "Now what was this about a briefing?"

"Ah...yes...Dr. Roman's briefing. I'm...not quite sure what it is supposed to be about,"

"Well let's not keep them waiting then," Cira said.

"We should have about half an hour...plenty of time to grab some breakfast, but I wasn't sure if you were awake yet or not," Mash admitted, "I know you tend to ignore your alarm."

"That was only once!" Cira protested as she and Mash walked towards the door, "And that was weeks ago!"

The two girls made their way out of the room and down the long hallway towards the command room. They walked past a few of the staff, though they did run into Cira's Servants around the cafeteria, which was unsurprising. Cu Chulainn was currently leaning back in one of the chairs, his feet resting on the table as he closed his eyes in a brief nap, Artoria and Lily were on the other end of the table, both Kings talking to one another though Lily seemed far more animated.

"Did he really?!" Lily giggled, her eyes alight.

Artoria gave a soft laugh, her own eyes misted over with remembrance.

"I honestly had never seen that man's face so red before," she replied fondly, "But he had nothing on Kay,"

"Oh no what did he do _this_ time?" Lily grinned.

"Let us just say we finally found someone to shut him up," Artoria smiled, "He was boasting about how he could chase any woman he wants and manage to get her to have dinner with him...Bedivere decided to test that and pointed out someone. Kay took the challenge...but he was so stunned by her he could not get a word out!"

Lily's hands clapped over her mouth and her cheeks puffed out as her shoulders began to shake. This lasted all but a few seconds before she started laughing, a clear, bell-like sound that made Cira's heart warm. She started swiping tears of amusement from her eyes before speaking.

"Oh big brother…" she laughed, "That sharp tongue of yours didn't help you this time! Oh please, tell me more!"

"I-" Artoria stopped as she caught the sight of Cira in the doorway, "Ah, Master, good morning,"

Lily turned around as well, smiling brightly as she saw Cira.

"Oh! Yes! Good morning, Master!" she waved, "We were just talking about...well...my future and her past I guess is the best way to put it?"

"Lily had a few questions and I took it upon myself to answer them," Artoria clarified.

"Shame DaVinci wasn't here," Cira smiled as she grabbed a tray and plucked an apple and a few pieces of toast from the serving area, "She would have _loved_ to have heard all that,"

"That she-demon is worse than Merlin," Artoria bristled, "At least _he_ had the sense not to ask incessant questions."

"Oh, come now!" Lily countered, "It's exciting to tell stories, Lady DaVinci is the reason I'm here so I suppose I have to defend her a little bit,"

"I still have not quite forgiven her for that," Artoria grumbled, looking down at her reflection in the cup between her hands, "But it does have the added joy of being able to talk to someone from my own time,"

"Y'mean yourself," Cu Chulainn pointed out, opening a single scarlet eye and looking at the older King, "Wait...I thought talking to yourself made you crazy. Does this mean we have to get you a straightjacket and a padded room?"

Two identical emerald glares shot his way, icy in their tone.

"Mind your tongue, Child of Light," Artoria warned, "For karma comes on swift wings,"

Lily stood from her chair and her sword materialized in her hands. With a quick, precise swipe, she swept the remaining legs of Cu Chulainn's chair forwards and the Lancer yelped as his head smacked against the table behind him.

"And Pendragons don't get mad...we get even," Lily replied sweetly as Caliburn dematerialized and Cira started _howling_ with laughter.

"I am so glad I did not take a bite of my apple!" Cira cackled, "Oh Cu, I'm sorry, but that's _hysterical!"_

"Cira…" Mash sighed, shaking her head as the two Sabers grinned at each other and Cira was nearly _crying_ with laughter, "Please, don't encourage them,"

"Oh God...Artoria I didn't know you had that streak in you!" Cira finally managed to get out, "That's new!"

"There are many things you do not know about me, Master," Artoria replied, taking a sip of her drink as Lily beamed knowingly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Cira asked.

"No...I don't think I will,"

Cira's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "...Did you just…"

"There you are!" a voice cut her off as the cafeteria doors swished open, revealing Romani in the doorway, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I wanted my breakfast," Cira shrugged, "And I got breakfast and a show, so...win."

Romani rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his foot tapping against the linoleum.

"Take your apple and come on, the debriefing is about to begin."

"But I just sat down!" Cira protested.

"Can we come too?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not...considering that your Master's gonna be summoning you at some point," Romani said, "Good God that's so weird...seeing you two look at me and know it's literally the same person. At least it's just two,"

"...Why do I have the feeling you just said something jinxing…" Cira shuddered.

"You'll get over it now come on," Romani rolled his eyes, coming into the room and grabbing her shoulder.

 _Help me!_ Cira mouthed, earning a bemused shake of the head from Artoria and a slight giggle from Lily.

"We will join you momentarily," Artoria promised as Mash followed Cira and Romani out of the room.

* * *

"Alrighty," Romani said as everyone finished shuffling into the room, "Morning everyone, hope you all slept well...or at least as well as you can in these times. I know we're gonna be busy, so here's the briefing I promised."

Cira couldn't exactly see the three Servants, but she could feel them oddly enough. Cu Chulainn leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the proceedings. Lily wandered about the room like a little butterfly, seemingly curious about everything going on. Artoria stood next to Cira and Mash both, silent and unseen, though the aura about her seemed tense.

"This is so weird," Cira whispered, more to herself.

"What?" Mash asked.

"I can't _see_ them...but I can _feel_ them," Cira admitted, "Right down to what their body language is. It's so weird…"

Mash gave a shrug, as if to say 'That's how it is', and turned back to Romani.

"Cira," he started, finishing talking to the staff and turning towards her, "I know it's...quite a lot and I kinda explained a bit of it a while ago, but as a reminder...this is what I want you to do."

Cira gave a nod, tugging on her sleeves as her leg shook from nerves.

"First," Romani held up a finger, "The investigation and correction of the Singularities. There's seven of them though we've managed to find the first one. They're big turning points in human history. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are today. I'm asking you to travel to that era, investigate what caused the Singularity, figure it out and then fix it...otherwise we we won't make it to 2019 and 2018 is where humanity dies,"

"That's...simple sounding but it's probably a lot more complicated than it's made out to be," Cira admitted.

"Good, I managed to dumb it down enough," Romani chuckled, "Anyways that brings me to the _second_ part of your mission."

He held up a second finger.

"Second part, I need you to investigate the Holy Grail that's in that timeline," he stated.

"What?" Cira blinked, feeling Cu Chulainn and Artoria both stiffen, reminded of the last singularity they had been in.

"Ok, so it's just a speculation of mine," Romani admitted, "But I honestly think that it's all tied to a Holy Grail within that singularity. Here's my reasoning. You all know that the Grail is a powerful wish granting device...and it has a ton of magical energy within it. Lev probably got his hands on the Grail and misused its power...because it's _impossible_ to travel back in time and screw up the timeline without the Grail. I need you to find intel on that Grail while you're in the singularity, because if you correct the singularity but leave the Grail behind...it puts us back to square one,"

He held up a datapad, showing it to Cira and revealing a golden chalice placed in a case.

"When you got back from Singularity F, Artoria came to me with this and admitted she had taken it from that Altered King Arthur when you defeated her. I took it and I've had it under lock and key ever since," he told her, "We've added some things to Mash's shield...what it would let us anyways...and there's a small compartment there that's just big enough to contain the Grail itself should you have it...just so we don't run into the problem that that Arthur did in Fuyuki. If you can't recover it...I want you to destroy the Grail so that no one else can misuse its power there.."

"So it's a 'If I can't have it, no one can' situation," Cira reasoned.

"Exactly," Romani nodded, "You'd...need an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm to destroy it though. Thankfully, you have one,"

Cira felt a slight tinge of embarrassment from Artoria as she shifted once on her feet, but the feeling was gone instantly.

"...Artoria?" she asked and Romani nodded.

"And that brings me back to my third point," he said, putting up a third finger, "When you and Mash get to the singularity...we need you to locate a leyline and set up a summoning circle with Mash's shield as the catalyst,"

"Just like Fuyuki,"

"Mhm," Romani acknowledged, "We don't know how long it will take you to destroy the singularity and we can send supplies that way...so you don't accidentally starve or get hurt and need medical attention. Plus...you'll be able to summon your Servants at will. Meaning those three jokers...Yes I am _very_ well aware you three are here listening! Even if I can't see you or sense you or whatever. Point is, I know you're there."

At that moment, there was a flurry of sparks at the door, across the room and right next to Cira as all three Servants materialized out of Spirit form...and made Cira jump three feet into the air.

"Honestly, lurking about is not a very chivalrous thing for three knights to do," Romani huffed, getting a snort from Cu Chulainn, a giggle from Lily and a sigh from Artoria.

"We should set up a base camp first," Mash reasoned, "A place to relax, a structure with a roof...basically a home to go back to. Right, Cira?"

"Right as always, Mash," Cira nodded.

The other girl beamed, seemingly ecstatic with the praise.

"I know I'm still inexperienced with the whole Servant thing," she admitted, "But hearing you have that much faith in me makes me happy. I promise, I will do everything I can to help!"

"I'm counting on that," Cira smiled.

"Awww, look at Mash, all grown up into a fine young lady," Romani gently teased only to get a frigid amethyst and gold glare shot his way, "It was a compliment I swear!"

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I know it's early and you're still tired but we don't have much time," he said, looking at Cira, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Cira nodded.

"Good," Romani acknowledged, "You and Mash go get changed...come back here in about twenty minutes. We'll have the Coffins all set up and ready to go for you two."

* * *

Cira shivered as she stepped back into the command room. The skin-tight orange and white Rayshifting uniform did almost _nothing_ to protect against the ever present chill that hung over Chaldea. Mash was already there, dressed in the same uniform, though she looked far more comfortable in it. It seemed to have been repaired since the last time Cira had seen her friend wear it...no burns or tears from where the explosion had taken its toll. Upon seeing Cira enter the room, Mash's face lit up and she made her way over to the young Master.

Romani looked up at Mash's departure and he smiled.

"You look like a real Chaldean Master, Cira," he said as Cira joined them.

"Why is it so cold…" Cira grumbled, rubbing her arms to warm up.

"Don't worry it's not going to be cold where you're going," he promised, "And it's going to be quick and safe for you this time, I _promise_ _._ We've got the Coffin all set up for you,"

"...Y'know that's _not_ something I would have expected to ever hear before I was a little old lady," Cira pointed out as Mash gently took her hand and guided her over to what looked like a silver tube, "...I'm...not sure I like this,"

"You'll be fine," Romani reassured her, "It's perfectly safe."

"It'll be ok, Cira," Mash said, her voice was calm and soft, soothing.

Cira looked at her friend and nodded, taking a step into the tube.

"Good luck, Cira," Romani called, pressing a button and the door to the coffin closed.

And that was when Cira realized why the Coffin was named what it was. Suddenly the Coffin seemed very, _very_ small.

"Hey...hey!" Cira yelled, bringing her fists up and pounding on the glass front of the Coffin, "HEY! NO! GET ME OUT!"

Her throat closed and the walls seemed to close even closer, her breaths coming in quick, sharp gasps as she frantically scrabbled at the glass.

**_Unsummon Program: Start. Spiritron Conversion: Start._ **

_"Master!"_

Cira's head snapped up...Artoria's voice? But she wasn't here! No one was able to help her, the walls were closing in tighter and tighter…

_**"Rayshift starting in 3…"** _

"MASH!" Cira screamed, "ARTORIA!"

She could see the doors to the command room quickly get forced open as a flicker of blue caught her eye. She tried to scream but her throat wouldn't let her...and that's when she heard a splashing noise.

A quick look down revealed that the Coffin was filling with water...and it was rising steadily.

_"...I'm going to die here...they're going to kill me...Mash, Artoria, Cu, Lily...please! Please help!"_

**_"2."_ **

She saw a flash of gold and her hand slapped against the glass as the water came up to her chest. She saw Artoria's face in her reflection, realizing that she was right on the other side of the glass.

"PLEASE!" Cira begged, spitting out the liquid that was already pouring into her mouth, it was so hard to keep her head above water...

_**"1. All procedures clear. Grand Order: Commencing Operation."** _

The water came over Cira's head and her screams turned watery as the bubbles popped above her...and her world exploded into a silver and blue vortex of light. The Coffin was gone, the water was gone and Cira could breathe again as the world opened up before her…But something was wrong.

Normally, she was able to feel her Servants around her. Even Mash was a faint bond.

Now…

She felt nothing.

She couldn't feel Mash, couldn't feel Cu Chulainn, couldn't feel Lily, couldn't feel Artoria.

Cira was alone in the void of silver, white and blue light that dragged her down into the depths.

_** First Singularity ** _

_** Humanity Foundation Value: C+ ** _

_** AD: 1431 Hundred Years' War of the Evil Dragons: Orleans ** _

_** Holy Maiden of Salvation ** _

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	8. Orleans: Land of the Hundred Years War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this took a little longer than I expected, partly in the fact that the third lostbelt was released and I have been playing around with that...having Artoria in the frontline again was nostalgic and so good for me. This will be...interesting later for sure. But that is a long ways off. For now, I present the first actual chapter of Orleans and I apologize if it's a little dry compared to some things...It is just Mash and Cira really here, the others will come in later once the leyline is set up. Likely in the next chapter. Anyways, I shall let you read.

_Orleans: Land of the Hundred Years War_

Mash's eyes flashed open as she felt the solid ground beneath her. The feeling of panic suddenly resurged, greater than ever, within her though it wasn't her own panic, she realized. She bolted towards Cira who was standing upright, but her eyes weren't focused and her breaths still came out in hyperventilation.

_"You have to calm her down,"_ her inner voice said, _"she needs you. Your Master needs you, so help her."_

"Cira, no...Master!" Mash cried, putting her hands on Cira's shoulders, "It's alright! We made it! We're safe!"

Cira jolted, her eyes wild and nearly silver blue with terror, she immediately jerked backwards away from Mash, only to trip over a tree root and land flat on her back. The blunt force trauma seemed to snap her out of it and the young Master groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"Are you ok?" Mash asked, kneeling down next to her Master and putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I. _Hate_ _._ That." Cira groaned, "That was not fun. I'd rather go through the explosion again."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember…" Cira shuddered as she sat up, "I remember everything getting smaller and smaller and there was water...and then nothing. I'm sure I didn't pass out...but like, I couldn't sense anything. I normally get feedback from you guys...I could feel you in the other Coffin right before this happened, I could feel Artoria, Cu and Lily too...but it just cut off and I thought you _died_ or left me _alone_ and something had gone wrong and I'd end up like the Director an-"

She cut off as she shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry…" Cira apologized, "It was...a very weird feeling and I don't like it very well."

"Well, we actually managed to do it properly this time," Mash reassured her, "We made it to...I'm not quite sure where. The Doctor didn't tell you where this was?"

Cira shook her head as she looked around the wooded area, the birds sang and the sun speckled through the leaves. It seemed they were on the edge of a forest as to their right the forest opened up to a large grassy plane with gentle hills. She opened her mouth to answer, only to give a sharp squeak as something shot out of the underbrush and collided with her chest, knocking her down again.

"Fou fouuuuu!" Fou chirruped, gently licking Cira's nose and making Cira give a relieved laugh.

"You gave me a heart attack!" she scolded.

"He must have tagged along again," Mash smiled, reaching down to ruffle Fou's ears.

The little creature hopped off Cira's chest, his ears swiveling around as if he were trying to find a sound. Mash offered her hand to Cira

"As in, snuck into one of our Coffins," Cira said, taking Mash's hand and getting to her feet.

"Likely," Mash nodded, "At least he's not hurt. But since he's attached to one of us, when we go back he'll return as well,"

"Right...not our real bodies," Cira stated, pointing a finger, "Sorry...still...getting used to this. Still trying to calm my heart."

Mash looked around the area, eyes almost...confused. The golden band around her irises seemed brighter than ever. She frowned, shaking her head.

"You ok?" Cira asked.

"I...am not sure," she admitted, "I feel like I have been here before. But I know that is not possible. I have never left Chaldea before,"

"Maybe whoever is bonded to you?" Cira suggested, "Maybe they're from here?"

"It is strange...I feel like I know this place but it's slightly off. Right place, wrong time?" Mash reasoned, "I remember hearing something about 1431,"

"The Hundred Years War?!" Cira sputtered, "I mean, I guess that would make sense since we think your Heroic Spirit half is some sorta knight. Least that's what Artoria's thinking,"

"We should not have that much of a problem," Mash reassured her as the two started walking out of the woods and into the sunny field, "This was during the respite period of the War, knights were captured and released every day and…"

She trailed off, looking at Cira...whose storm blue eyes were locked on the sky above them.

"Master?"

"The sky," Cira whispered, "Mash…"

"Oh! It's clear!" Mash beamed, excitedly, having seen nothing but clouds and blizzard before, "I…"

She froze and what color was in her pale face drained as she looked up at the blue expanse.

"What...is this…" she asked, her voice hoarse and hushed.

Cira's watch beeped and Roman's hologram appeared above the white metal.

" _Yes! We're connected! Not the best quality, but I've got video feed too!"_ Romani beamed, _"See, DaVinci, I told you that it was going to work! Wait...uh...Cira? Mash? What's wrong? Why are you staring at the sky?"_

"I'm sending visuals…" Mash whispered, "Doctor... _what is this?"_

There was a brilliant blue-white ring, thousands of miles across shining in the sky. The sun seemed outshone by it, it was wispy, almost like clouds...but there was a feeling of dread that sank its claws into both Cira and Mash.

_"...That's some sort of magecraft…"_ Romani finally said, _"It_ has _t_ _o be…It...looks to be as big as North America. It's_ huge… _no records of anything like this have been recorded in 1431. It's definitely one of the reasons for the disappearance of 2019. We'll look into it here, I promise. You guys need to continue with the mission. Look for those leylines, that way we can get better communications down."_

"Cu, Lily and Artoria?" Cira asked, looking at Romani finally, "Are they ok?"

" _They disappeared after you Rayshifted. Artoria nearly broke your Coffin to get to you,"_ Romani deadpanned _,_ _"I think we're gonna have to knock you out when you Rayshift from now on, Cira...else we're gonna have to replace Coffins. But yeah, as soon as the Rayshift completed, they all disappeared...they're likely waiting for you to bring them in. So...uh...I'd prepare to get an earful from Artoria. Maybe Cu. And Lily might just crush you in a bear hug so yeah have fun with that."_

"Sorry…" Cira mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

" _Eh, it's my fault. I forgot you're claustrophobic."_ Romani said, _"But you two get going. Alert me when you get to a leyline or run into trouble, ok?"_

"Got it," Cira nodded as Romani's hologram winked out, "Well at least he didn't cut out like last time,"

Mash nodded.

"We should start towards a city I suppose," she suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be a smart idea," Cira agreed, "Find out where exactly we _are_ _._ Since we know the _when_ _._ Though uh…"

She looked at Mash's shield and gave a slight frown.

"You think we might scare people off if they see it?" she asked, "I know you can't do much to hide your armor but people might be more willing to talk to two unarmed women than a 'soldier' and an unarmed woman,"

"Right," Mash nodded, holding out her arm as the shield suddenly shattered into particles of mana, leaving the Demi-Servant's hands free, "Shall we?"

* * *

The girls had spent a while walking, so long that the sun was far overhead where it was just rising when they arrived.

"It's so...peaceful," Cira commented, "You wouldn't know they were at war."

"Right," Mash agreed, only to freeze and put her hand in front of Cira's chest, "Stop...someone's ahead,"

Cira froze, straining to see...but it was out of her sight.

"What's wrong?" Cira asked.

"...Soldiers, scouting brigades," Mash said, "Armor style looks like that of the French,"

A shudder ran up her body as her eyes turned more gold for an instant before fading back to violet and Mash shook her head as if to clear it.

_"...Is that the Heroic Spirit?"_ Cira wondered, _"I'll have to keep an eye on that,"_

"Master?"

Cira started, looking at her friend again.

"I asked if we should make contact," Mash told her, "You were spacing out again,"

"Sorry," Cira admitted, "But uh...yeah, like I said...they're less likely to attack two unarmed women, right?"

Mash nodded and the two continued over the rise, coming in view of the soldiers.

"Excuse me!" Mash called, getting their attention, "We are travellers-"

The soldiers looked at the girls, fear in their eyes as the two girls got closer. Fou crawled out from under Cira's hair and yawned, stretching. A cry rose up around the girls, revealing that there were _far_ more soldiers than they originally thought. Spears and swords were unsheathed and the soldiers bolted around them, making sure the two were surrounded.

"Oh this is not good," Cira whispered.

_"...J'aurais dû parler français…"_ Mash muttered, her golden gaze watching the soldiers sadly as she held out her hand and her shield materialized with a heavy sounding thud.

"Magic!" the soldiers gasped.

"Since when do you speak French!?" Cira demanded.

"Did I?" Mash asked, shaking her head, "Later...Combat is unavoidable I believe,"

"Mash these are soldiers!" Cira protested, "They're not skeletons, they're not Servants, they're human. We can't hurt them!"

"I will not hurt them," Mash reassured her, already tensing to leap into battle, "I am just going to make sure that they do not go any further...and that means attacking them to hold them back."

"What are you talking about?!" Cira demanded.

Mash seemed to freeze and she relaxed, looking towards Cira with complete innocence.

"...Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

_"In that case you should hit them with the back of your blade."_ Romani's voice piped up as his hologram flickered on again, _"Limit it to a minimum!"_

"You are not helping!" Cira hissed, "And how the hell would you do that?! With a _shield?!"_

_"You're creative! Figure it out!"_

"I'll think of something!" Mash reassured Cira, "For now...FIRE!"

_"BURNING IS OUT OF THE QUESTION TOO!"_ Romani yelled.

Before Cira could stop her, Mash bolted forwards, her shield flashing in the light with a dark gleam. She swept one soldier's feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Another one slashed at her but Mash blocked the strike and shoved forwards, slamming her shield down on him and knocking him unconscious as well. She bolted through the ranks of the soldiers around her, fighting in a whirl of sable and violet. A soldier managed to get around the back side and raised his blade.

"NO!" Cira shrieked, raising her hand as a warm feeling bloomed within her chest, flooding through her in a hot wave.

Her body glowed brilliantly, almost making her a star in human form. She thrust out her hand and a bolt of white-hot light shot from her palm, slamming into the soldier and knocking him away. Mash jumped away from the bolt, her head snapping towards Cira, whose body was still glowing brightly, more and more intense as the seconds wore on, causing the soldiers to shield their eyes.

A massive drop in energy from Cira came through the bond between her and Mash and the light suddenly faded. Cira wobbled on her feet before collapsing to her knees. Mash gasped, rushing towards her Master and picking her up.

"Go…" Cira hissed, her face flushed and she felt very feverish.

Mash nodded and carried Cira off a ways, the soldiers incapacitated due to the, for lack of a better term, flash bang.

"Are you alright?" Mash asked, setting Cira down after they got far away.

"I'll be fine after a few minutes," Cira admitted, "You?"

"I'm fine," Mash told her, "I didn't hit them hard enough...It looks like they're running away,"

_"Back to their fort, likely,"_ Romani said, " _See if you can follow them...find out what's going on anyways. And uh...don't forget to speak French this time,"_

"Uh…" Cira started, "I...know conversational French but that was four years ago!"

"...Leave that to me then," Mash said.

"Oh come on!" Cira huffed, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

* * *

They made it to the fort not long before sundown. Both girls staring at the building before them, seeing no one in front of the gates to guard it. They walked right in, not even being stopped and they stopped as they walked inside.

"This is...awful," Mash whispered, "On the outside it looks fine but...the inside is nothing but ruins."

"Ruins and wounded soldiers," Cira pointed out, seeing hundreds of soldiers laying on the ground and in cots bandaged and still bleeding.

A sickly smell rose on the air where some of the soldiers' wounds had become infected but seemed to be untreatable.

"In 1431, Charles VII entered a peace treaty with Phillip III of England," Mash stated as the girls walked through the camp, "There were probably skirmishes...but I doubt that it was _anything_ on this scale."

It was at that point someone noticed the two girls and an alarm was raised.

_"Elles sont de retour_ _!"_ a soldier yelled.

_"Cira...the translator finally updated. You should be hearing it back in English soon,"_ Romani whispered, _"Sorry it took so long!"_

_"Bonjour! Nous sommes des voyag-_ ers," Mash greeted with a friendly wave as the translator finally kicked in, to Cira's relief...though the latter could still tell Mash was greeting them in French, "We don't want to hurt you...please lay down your weapons, sir,"

"Thank you Roman," Cira breathed.

"You're _...not_ the enemy?" the soldier asked.

_"Well...least they're more rational now,"_ Romani reasoned, _"Either that or...oh...maybe they don't have any fight left in them?"_

"But why would that be a thing?" Cira asked.

"Why didn't Charles VII sign the peace treaty?" Mash asked, not paying attention to the conversation between Romani and Cira.

"King Charles?" the soldier blinked, shaking his head in disbelief, "You mean you do not know?"

His face turned sad and his shoulders sagged, years seeming to pile onto him.

"The King is dead. He was burned to death by a witch's flames," he whispered.

_"Dead_ _?!"_ Mash echoed, "By a witch's flames!?

"Jeanne d'Arc," the soldier shuddered, "She's back from the dead...resurrected as the 'Dragon Witch'. The English retreated back a long time ago...but where could we go? This is our _home_ _...but_ there is nothing we can do,"

"Jeanne d'Arc is a witch?" Mash whispered.

"A Saint turned into a Witch?" Cira shook her head, "That...shouldn't be possible...right?"

An ungodly screeching sound filled the air and the soldier's face turned _white._

"They're here! They came back!" he yelled, bolting off and raising the alarm.

Cira and Mash turned to the entrance way, seeing...soldiers. But something was off. They moved, shuffling as if every step was painful and forced. Their skin was nearly falling off their bones as they staggered forwards.

_"Humans reanimated by necromancy. Ok, this time is different, you two,"_ Romani said, _"GIVE 'EM HELL!"_

"Mash!" Cira ordered.

"Got it!" Mash nodded, her shield once more appearing in her hands as she bolted forwards.

Cira watched as Mash brought her shield down on the head of the first zombie, caving it and sending it crumbling to the ground. The Shielder reared back her shield once more and caught another, knocking it off balance before a savage punch from Mash knocked it's head clean off.

"Ok that was brutal," Cira said, raising her hand and concentrating on firing a bolt of light...only for her head to get hit with a massive wave of dizziness, "No...I'm...that last fight…"

"Come on, men!" a soldier's voice roared, "We cannot let these women fight our battles for us! Forward! Help the young ladies! Pierre! Take this other young woman inside, make sure she's fine!"

Cira felt a hand on her shoulder and she batted it away.

"I can't leave her," she growled as soldiers surged forwards, joining Mash in her battle, though none of them could keep pace with her.

"She will be fine," the soldier who had spoken to them earlier, Pierre, said, "Please, come with me,"

Cira allowed him to take her to the entrance of the fort, but refused to budge until the battle was over. Pierre agreed, but only on the grounds that she would run inside should the line break. His worries, however, were unfounded as the last zombie fell and Mash jogged back to her Master, a smile on her face as she wiped the spattered blood off her armor.

"It's over," she said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, little dizzy from earlier, but other than that yeah," Cira told her.

"You travelers are insane for taking them on," Pierre scolded, "I am impressed, but you should know that it was foolish,"

"We're used to it," Mash dismissed, "Now...I'm sorry, but could you please explain everything from the start? It's true that Jeanne d'Arc has been resurrected?"

"I am sure," Pierre growled, "I was there at the siege of Orleans and at the execution...I remember it well. Her hair and skin color are different...ashen from the flames they resurrected her from...but it is Jeanne in body. Hearing that she had been burned filled us all with such a fury...but the fact she had been resurrected...and with a pact from the Devil? I do not understand...my sister...what happened to you…?"

Cira's eyes widened.

"You're Pierre d'Arc!" she gasped, "Jeanne's older brother who was captured alongside her!"

"I am. And I know one thing. Whatever that thing is…" he hissed, "It looks like my sister, but I _refuse_ to believe it is her!"

His eyes were so full of rage...and yet a glimmer of despair shone through them. Cira's heart hurt just looking at them. To watch his little sister being tortured and eventually executed...it had to have been hard. She opened her mouth to speak when a screeching sound tore through the air. Pierre's eyes widened as his head snapped up.

_"Wyverns_ _!"_ he yelled, "GET THE WOUNDED INSIDE! WE HAVE NO CHOICE NOW!"

He took his sword and unsheathed it.

"If we do not resist they will eat us!" he snarled, "We must fight!"

"Master?" Mash started, looking towards Cira, "This is _far_ different than anything we've fought before. What are your orders?"

Cira's blue eyes reflected the scaly creatures diving through the sky at them, talons extended. Her voice froze in her throat as the sound of their wings thundered in her ears. A gentle hand lay itself on her shoulder.

"Good soldiers," a female voice called, "Douse yourselves in water...by doing that you may momentarily defend against these creatures."

Her voice was calm, commanding...not too different from Artoria's and yet very different. It didn't carry the noble, royal command that the King of Knights' voice did, rather a simple command of a lower born commoner put in the role of a general.

Cira turned to face the voice and took a slight step back. Dressed in violet and silver armor, the woman before them's long blonde hair rippled down her back in a thick braid as a silver headdress caught the dying sunlight. The woman's brilliant amethyst gaze sparkled as she looked at Cira. She readjusted her grip on a long spear bound with snowy cloth about three quarters of the way up.

Pierre seemed to jump as if he was stung. He whipped around, his sword clattering from his hand as he saw her.

"You…" he whispered.

"Please, pick up your blade and fight," the woman said, her eyes turning more fond than anything, "Once more with me,"

His eyes filled with tears and nodded, picking up his blade once again.

"...She's a Servant," Mash said.

_"She's right,"_ Romani chimed in, _"But her energy is really weak. What..._ is _she?"_

"Talk about that later," Cira started, "We need to kill these things."

Mash nodded.

"There's only three of them...two Servants...it shouldn't be too bad I think," she admitted.

"Have at it!" Cira yelled as Mash dashed forwards and the wyverns touched down.

Pierre and the new Servant joined her, followed by another group of soldiers. The Servant's lance darted forwards, the silver spike at the end jabbing deep within the eye of one wyvern, making it shriek. Pierre dove underneath the creature, slashing its wing joints on its forelegs and making it collapse forwards, unable to stand upright. Mash leaped upwards, bringing the sharp bottom segment of her cross shaped shield down on the creature's neck, severing its head from the long serpentine thing. The wyvern's tongue lolled as the head bounced across the ground and landed at Cira's feet, making the Master jump back in shock.

"Head's up!" Pierre roared as a wyvern snapped at Mash.

Mash brought her shield up and the creature's mouth snapped around the sable metal, fangs screeching as they could not find purchase on the metal. A great force struck her legs as the reptilian tail swiped her legs out from under her.

"MASH!" Cira shrieked, running forwards.

Mash held her shield over her head as the wyvern screeched, snapping and trying to bite through her shield.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Cira roared, picking up a sword from a fallen soldier and trying to heft it over her head to chop at the creature. She was only able to raise it to about chest height before her arms started straining.

_"Good enough,"_ Cira thought with a snarl on her face as she ran forwards and stabbed at the wyvern.

The blade bounced off its scales...but its head snapped towards her. It got off Mash's shield and screeched at Cira, stalking forwards towards her. Cira dropped the sword out of terror and started moving backwards, her blue eyes flashing brightly as she tripped over a rock and went sprawling on her back.

"MASTER!" Mash roared, her footsteps pounding across the ground as the wyvern pinned Cira to the ground with a claw, its jaws opening to clamp down on its prey…

Right as a sonorous clang sounded off...as well as a horrific snapping sound. Mash's shield flashed darkly as the wyvern's head snapped to the side, the force of the blow knocking it off Cira. The Demi-Servant immediately took a stance before Cira. Her eyes blazing violet and gold in fury as light crackled around her.

"You will not harm my Master. You will have to go through _me!"_ Mash snarled.

The wyvern's body thrashed on the ground in death throes...Mash's blow had snapped its neck. Realizing it was dead, Mash's gaze snapped to Cira, who still stared at the creature that had _very_ nearly killed her.

"That was very foolish," the golden-eyed Servant finally got out, "How could you have thought that was a good idea!?"

"It got it off you and that's what I aimed for!" Cira groaned, the adrenaline finally letting her relax from this ordeal, "I didn't want you to die,"

Mash started slightly and she sighed, hanging her head for a moment before offering her hand. Cira took it and was helped to her feet again, meeting the violet gaze of her friend.

"Don't scare me like that," Mash ordered, "Without you...we have nothing. Our mission is going to fail if you die...and I don't want to lose my friend either,"

"You two fight well," came Pierre's voice as he and the Servant came up, "Though...your swordwork could use a little work, blonde Mademoiselle,"

"The wyverns are defeated," the Servant said, looking at the other dead creatures, "You should be safe here now."

_"That was a very intense battle,"_ Romani said, his hologram popping up from Cira's wristwatch and making Pierre jump as he stared at the glowing figure, _"I was watching with sweaty palms and sweets in my hand."_

"...Did you take mine!?" Mash demanded, looking towards the hologram.

_"...Were they in the Command Room next to the tea?"_ he asked.

"Yes!"

_"...I don't know what you're talking about, these ones were next to the coffee,_ " Romani said, popping another candy in his mouth.

"Those were for Cira! As a thank you when we got back!" Mash yelled, "They weren't yours!"

_"Oh, Mash, you've become such a thoughtful person,"_ Romani smiled, popping another candy in his mouth, _"They're fantastic by the way...Cira'd_ love _some like this,"_

"...Master, when we return to Chaldea, please reserve some combat resources for one attack," Mash seethed, "There's one more enemy I'd like to hit with the 'back of my blade'."

"Noted," Cira nodded.

_"Oh come on!"_ Romani protested.

"You took my candy! You get no mercy from me!" Cira growled.

The Servant next to Pierre gave a soft laugh and took a step forwards when a cry rang up.

"Impossible!" a soldier yelled, "It's the witch! Run! Get the wounded out of here! Take up arms!"

Pierre looked at the Servant, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, maybe we will meet up again to talk," he told her, "I knew I was right...I don't know how this is possible...but I am glad to see the world is wrong, even if the truth stares them straight in the face."

"Pierre…" she whispered.

"Go!" he hissed, gently hip checking her, "Perhaps we will meet again,"

And he ran back to the fort. The Servant watched him go, tears in her violet eyes before she gave a sigh and turned back to Mash and Cira.

"Thank you for your help," she said, "You have no idea how much I appreciate that,"

"It was nothing," Mash smiled, "Um...who are you?"

"'Ruler' is the class name I have been given," the Servant, Ruler, said, "But my true name...is Jeanne d'Arc,"

Cira's eyes looked towards Pierre, who was helping move wounded.

"He knew," she murmured.

"He did…" Jeanne sighed, "I wish I could have talked with him longer...but that is impossible now,"

She turned back to Cira and Mash.

"Please...could I speak to you? Not here of course, but somewhere safe,"

Mash looked at Cira and Cira nodded.

"Let's get out of here...we can talk somewhere safer than here," Cira said as Fou chirped and hopped up on her shoulder again.

_"Merci_ _,"_ Jeanne breathed, her shoulders sagging in relief, "There is a clearing not far from here, we can talk there,"

And with that, the trio made their way towards the forest.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	9. Orleans: Dark Jeanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry with how long this took. I could not get what I wanted out on the page. Orleans is...not one of my favorites mainly because it's a tad boring. I was not a fan of how they presented Jeanne herself so I...kinda changed it up a little. So Jeanne is a bit different than she is in the game itself. It's one of the things I felt would be a better story. Anways, here is the new chapter.

_ Orleans: Dark Jeanne _

Cira and Mash followed Jeanne into the forest, making their way towards a clearing not far from where they had Rayshifted into the world. They cleared the area of a few wolves and wandering zombies, but that did not take long at all.

"We should set up camp here," Jeanne suggested, "It has been quite the wild day for you both it seems,"

"No kidding," Cira replied as she looked around the clearing, "First off we need a fire...so I'm gonna gather some branches, can one of you find stuff we can use for kindling?"

"I'll look," Mash piped up, nodding as she dismissed her shield, "Um...what would be good?"

"Small twigs, grass and dry leaves," Cira told her, "There should be _plenty_ of that,"

It took about twenty minutes before they had gotten a fire started, Cira looked happy as she managed to get the kindling to spark in a 'log cabin' type base. The fire would definitely last long into the night so long as someone continued to put logs on it.

"How are you doing this?" Mash asked, curiously watching as the flames crackled gently in the growing dusk.

"My family would take me camping when I was little. The way the fire's set up, it'll last a _long_ time as long as we keep it fed,"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mash asked, looking at her friend, "You look pale,"

She put a cool hand to Cira's forehead and her eyes widened.

"You have a fever!" she gasped, "We need to contact the Doctor right away! We need to find that leyline _now_ so that we can get medical su-"

_"Mash_ _,_ I'm fine," Cira reassured her, gently but firmly grabbing her shoulders, "It's just a side effect of me using my magic too much. I expend a lot of energy because I've got _no_ training whatsoever. I'll be fine when I get some rest, I _promise_. Let's go sit down, ok?"

The human girl sat next to Mash across the fire from Jeanne. The Ruler Servant looked at them both curiously and let herself relax slightly.

"I suppose you all have questions, but please...allow me to ask one myself," she started, "Please, tell me your names,"

"My name is Mash Kyrielight," Mash started, "This is Cira, my Master,"

"Master, hm?" Jeanne hummed, "So there are Masters in this Holy Grail War…interesting,"

"Oh, nonono," Mash shook her head as Cira stretched, fighting a yawn, "This has nothing to do with a Holy Grail War. I'm just a Demi-Servant,"

"A...what?" Jeanne asked, "I don't think I have heard that term before,"

"I'm...not a true Heroic Spirit," Mash muttered, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks.

"I see," Jeanne nodded.

"To be fair, your class is strange too," Cira pointed out, "I've heard of Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker...and now Shielder, but 'Ruler' is new."

"Let me clear that up," Jeanne replied, "I _am_ a Servant, my Class is 'Ruler'...but a lot of the information on the Holy Grail War that I should have been given is missing. And not just missing...my own ranks have been lowered as well,"

Cira's eyes narrowed slightly as she focused, seeing Mash's stats and then Jeanne's...whose ranks were just slightly _worse_.

"Rulers are supposed to be adjudicators in Holy Grail Wars," Jeanne continued as the stats faded from Cira's sight, "We are given anti-Servant Command Spells and have the ability to reveal True Names of those in the war...however...I seem to not have them. Fortunately, this is my homeland, if nothing else I can still speak the language,"

"Your brother said that there were people saying Jeanne d'Arc turned into a 'Dragon Witch'," Mash pointed out, making Jeanne's face dim in sadness.

"He didn't believe it though," Cira added, "He said there was no way his little sister would ever make a pact with the devil,"

"Ah, Pierre," Jeanne sighed, "Loyal to the end, my dear brother. Unfortunately, I have no idea what is going on. I only materialized a few hours ago...apparently there is another Jeanne d'Arc in this world? One that murdered King Charles and slaughtered the people at Orleans..."

"Roman, I know you're listening here, is that possible?" Cira asked.

The hologram crackled to life and Romani's form appeared.

_"If we could access the Holy Grail War's records, there should be examples of simultaneous summons,_ " he said, " _But until that...we know one thing for sure. Charles VII is dead and Orleans has been occupied, which...symbolizes the collapse of the nation of France."_

"That's...a bit drastic," Cira admitted.

_"France was the first nation to declare human liberty and equality,"_ Romani explained, _"A lot of countries followed suit. If you delay it by about a hundred years...civilization would stagnate. And without that progress...well, we might as well have stayed in the Middle Ages,"_

"I heard this before," Jeanne admitted, coming closer, "but...I wasn't quite sure. Is this magecraft?"

_"Oh! Right!"_ Romani started, giving a wave, _"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier...nice to meet you, St. Jeanne d'Arc, I'm Romani Archaman...though most people call me Roman."_

"Doesn't DaVinci call you lazy?" Cira teased.

_"...You haven't slept today have you,"_ Romani huffed, " _You get_ real _snarky when you're tired, Cira. And_ no! _I am_ not _lazy! I've been doing all the support stuff lately, it's_ exhausting!"

Jeanne gave a small, bell like laugh.

"I see! You're a dreamer then," she smiled.

_"...I feel like I'm getting ganged up on despite the fact she complimented me…"_ Romani said.

"I think we're getting off topic a bit," Mash interrupted, "Sorry for the interruption, Mademoiselle Jeanne...our objective is to correct this twisted history, we work for an organization named Chaldea…"

Mash continued to explain what was going on with the situation, the incineration of Humanity, why they were here, what they had come to do. Cira kept quiet, partly because she knew interrupting would get Mash off track and it was often hard to get her restarted back on her track once that happened and partly because she was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. Mash had drawn quite a bit of energy from Cira back in the fight with the wyverns, and Cira herself had nearly depleted it in the fight before...so her reserves were in shambles and she knew it was a very bad idea if it went out.

"Summoning dragons is the highest form of magecraft," Jeanne said, snapping Cira back into focus, "Let alone having this many…"

_"It's an impossible feat for modern mages,"_ Romani said, _"And it's probably even difficult for mages of this time. So that means...Cira, if_ anything _could do anything like this…"_

"It's a Holy Grail?" she asked, her voice soft and mumbled.

_"...Oh someone's tired,"_ Romani teased, _"What happened, Cira? Take a few sleeping pills before you Rayshifted?"_

"You...hush," Cira huffed.

"There's some points that still aren't clear, but it's starting to come together," Mash started, "Mademoiselle Jeanne, what are you going to do from here?"

Jeanne's face turned determined and Cira could _definitely_ see how the young farm girl led armies under one banner against the English.

"My path is clear," she said, "I am to go to Orleans and liberate that city. And I shall exterminate that Jeanne d'Arc that stands in my way. The Lord has not shown the path to me yet, but the destination shines bright as day. I cannot turn my back on this."

"Just like the history books said, Master," Mash beamed, an air of excitement blossoming around her, "Even alone she will fight,"

"Startling difference from DaVinci," Cira smirked.

_"I heard that!"_ came DaVinci's faint voice over the transmission and Romani rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I believe our objectives are the same," Mash pointed out, "Why don't we help her?"

"I've got no objections," Cira said, turning to Jeanne, "Will you let us help?"

"It'd be an honor to fight under the same flag as you," Mash added.

Relief washed over Jeanne's face as she smiled gratefully.

"The pleasure would be mine...thank you," she breathed, "Thank you so much…I thought I was going to be in this fight alone. Even if I am against myself, a witch, I have nothing to fear now that you two are with me. I was burned at the stake not but two days ago...and a resurrected me massacred Orleans...I would not blame the populace if they were afraid of me,"

Her hands shook slightly.

"I was so afraid the British would be stirred up…" she whispered, "But thankfully, they have not been. We should scout around first...for while the goal is clear, the path is not,"

_"Yeah, that would be suicidal,"_ Romani agreed, _"We don't have any knowledge of the land and we have no bases. So take initiative and gather intel on the defenses. As for the Witch Jeanne...Dark Jeanne? God it's just like the Arthur in Fuyuki...annnnyways, try to figure out what kind of Servant she is. That might help out. I'd like to build up our forces too...so uh...again, find that leyline."_

"I _know_ _,"_ Cira sighed, "But it's been a rough day…"

_"You think it's rough now...wait until your Sabers get a hold of you,"_ Romani grinned.

"...On second thought we can wait to get them back when we get to Chaldea," Cira shuddered.

"Master!" Mash scolded.

"My apologies," Jeanne interrupted, "But on the class of the other Jeanne...Dark Jeanne I suppose I should call her...I believe her class is the same as mine. That being said...Rulers are able to sense other Servants, pinpointing where they are exactly."

"...You're saying she knows where we are," Cira whispered.

"It is possible," Jeanne admitted, "So I would suggest being able to fight at all times,"

Cira looked at Mash, her face was even paler in the firelight and she looked about ready to fall over.

"We need to find that leyline. We need to get those three here if we are going to stand a chance," she said.

"Agreed," Mash nodded, "However, you should sleep. We can do that tomorrow,"

"Cira is only human after all," Jeanne nodded, "If you do not keep your energy up, it would be catastrophic should they find us."

Cira looked at both Servants before her. She knew she should get some sleep, that it would be bad if they had to fight again before she had the chance to rest. But at the same time...she was worried that they _would_ get attacked.

"We will keep watch," Mash reassured her, "Please, Master, get some rest."

" _Yeah, Cira, that would be a really good idea,"_ Romani added, _"your vitals are not in a good way should you stay up any longer. You're showing all the signs for the flu...and a really bad one. Your temperature is pushing 102°. Get some sleep."_

Cira gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Stretching out and laying her head against the tree she sat against, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

_It's cold when I hear the call bringing me to the world. Where am I? Why can't I move? I see her before me, her pale hair flopping over her face as her hands were crossed over her chest. It's so dark, but it's just me and her._

_"Who are you?" I ask, coming closer to her._

_"It's so cold...it hurts...everything hurts…" she whispered._

_"What is your name?"_

_She was silent, shaking as she refused to answer me. I kneel before her, putting a hand on her shoulder and frowning as she flinched as if struck. Had she been abused? There was a light that shone above us, the girl seemed to curl into herself, not even looking at me._

_"Please...I don't want to be hurt this time...the experiment worked this time right?" she whimpered, "I did what they told me to…"_

_And I saw red._

_How_ dare _they harm a child! How dare they do this to her!_

_I lay a chaste kiss on her head._

_"I will take care of this. Do not fear," I reassured her as I turned towards the light..._

_And I saw these...people...before us. They were just watching us, I looked down, seeing my black armor on this poor girl's frame…_

_What have they_ done _!? I'm...her? She's...me?_

_What is this?! No, I have to get her out. It's my honor and my duty to protect this girl and like_ hell _I was going to let them harm her again! I ripped the restraints binding me to this table off my wrists and ankles, launching myself forwards towards the door I could see behind them. They would not be able to stop me I don't th-_

_I rebounded off of some form of bounded field, skidding backwards with the force. I heard a whining sound as hot red light shot towards me. I jumped out of the way as the lights slammed into the tiles, scorching the ground. More light shot towards me and I held out my hand._

_A loud clanging sound rang through the air and a familiar weight entered my hands as a massive cross shaped shield of sable and silver metal appeared in it._

* * *

Cira shot up with a gasp, the dream fading away and leaving only bare flashes behind. Something about a little girl...there was a lot of light and anger...

She shook her head. It was probably her own wild imagination. Her mother had always said she should write a book. She sat up, wincing as something pulled in her side, likely the remnants of the scar there from the last Singularity...Romani _did_ warn her that it _might_ not heal completely.

_"Oh well...least it'll be a fun story to tell the family if I see them again,"_ Cira reasoned as she felt some of the bones in her back pop and crack.

"Morning!" Mash's voice called as she sat down next to Cira and handed her an apple, "I stole back to the Fort a few minutes ago...Pierre sent us some supplies as a thank you for bringing Jeanne to him again,"

"We didn't do that though," Cira pointed out, "But I appreciate it,"

"You're looking a lot better than you were last night, your color is back anyways," Mash smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"I think I slept wrong on my neck," Cira winced, stretching and feeling the soreness that came with it, "But I'll be ok,"

There was the sound of armor clinking and Cira looked up to see Jeanne stamping out the fire before looking at the young Master.

"That is good to hear," the Ruler said, a smile lighting up her face, "You slept quite soundly for someone so young."

"I don't believe I'm much younger than you, Jeanne," Cira grinned, "I might not have led _armies_ _,_ but I'm still 17,"

"I see, my apologies," she smiled "I'm afraid you are going to have to eat on the run, Miss Cira, it is not safe here and we have dallied too long,"

"Right...Dark Jeanne being a Ruler can probably see you and Mash," Cira pointed out, giving a slight groan as she got to her feet, "What's the plan?"

"I suggest we move through the forest and start making our way to Orleans," Jeanne said, "Of course, entering it directly is not wise...but we may be able to get some information from the cities surrounding it,"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Cira nodded, "What's the closest one?"

"La Charite is the closest," Jeanne stated as the trio started walking, "It is not too far to the south. If we cannot get information there, we may have to get closer, however I would like to avoid that if possible,"

"Afraid of getting recognized as the 'Dragon Witch'?" Cira asked, making Jeanne pull a face.

"I am not sure of our forces...as in, who is friendly and who is not. I do not want to engage, it would be bad for the three of us if we went against a foe greater than that," Jeanne said, "Does that make sense?"

"You're the military expert here," Cira told her, "You know what you're doing in terms of gathering information and waging war, likely gonna defer to you on a lot of this. We're not fighters really…"

Jeanne's face turned sad.

"I am sorry you were put into this situation," she apologized, "You should not have been...perhaps I should not have been as well, but it is as God wills,"

"You are quite calm despite all of this," Mash pointed out.

"Am I really giving that off?" Jeanne asked, giving a soft chuckle as they exited the woods and walked along the road that snaked towards a city in the distance, "No no no, Miss Kyrielight, if I must be honest, I am panicking. Whoever this other me is...she cannot possibly be in her right mind. It frightens me what that monster would do by controlling the people,"

She gave a shudder.

"It is too easy and too horrible for me to imagine," she sighed, "Overwhelming hatred and anger can destroy a person...no matter how noble they seem to be."

Cira's watch chimed and Romani's hologram popped up once more.

_"Stop,"_ he ordered, " _There's a Servant not too far ahead of you. You guys were heading to La Charite, yeah?"_

"Oh please tell me it's not there…" Cira sighed.

_"It_ just _popped up,"_ Romani apologized, " _...Wait...no...it's leaving...oh come_ on!"

He gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"Never mind. I lost it. It ran off out of range...I don't know where it went."_

Mash yelped as Fou jumped off Cira's shoulders with a chirp and climbed up on top of the other girl's head.

"What are you doing?" Mash asked, fighting a slight wince as his paws slipped down the side of her head, "Are you trying to see the sky over th-"

She stopped, her violet eyes going wide.

"...The city is burning," she whispered, making Jeanne whip towards La Charite.

The Ruler's banner dropped slightly and her face was ghostly pale. Her own amethyst gaze glazing over with horror.

"No...no that cannot…" she breathed as she started running towards La Charite.

"After her!" Cira ordered, starting to run towards the town with Mash beside her.

The trio stopped just inside the city's shattered gates, flames and smoke still rose from charred ruins. Bodies lay out in the streets as the cobblestones were soaked in blood, running through the town and pooling at the trio's feet. Jeanne shook noticeably as she took in the sight, shaking her head violently in disbelief as she knelt down to the corpse of a small child whose wide green eyes stared at something none could see.

"This is not…" she whispered, closing the child's eyes, "Who would _do_ such a thing…"

"Doctor, life-form detection?" Mash asked as Cira held the hologram up.

Romani was silent for a long while.

"Roman?" Cira questioned.

_"...Nothing."_ he finally said, his voice defeated, " _Just you three. Everyone else is dead in that town."_

"That can't be true," Mash protested, "There has to be a survivor...right?"

_"Mash I triple checked,"_ Romani told her, _"There's nothin-"_

"Quiet," Jeanne ordered, looking up from the body, "I thought I heard something…"

All four held their breaths, silence save for the crackle of flames and the beating of their hearts reigned throughout the decimated city. Cira opened her mouth to speak when a low hiss cut her off.

"Don't...move," Mash breathed, her eyes golden in the flames, "Wyverns."

Cira did not move, though her body screamed at her to do so as she caught sight of the thick scaly hide and heard the sharp ticking of their claws on the cobblestones. There were two of them...but they didn't seem to see Jeanne, Mash or Cira. Instead, they were too interested in the bodies that littered the streets, bending their long necks down and taking massive bites out of the no longer living people.

"They're eating the bodies…" Mash rasped, her face going absolutely white.

"No...NO! STOP THAT!" Jeanne shrieked, charging forwards and hurling her javelin at the first wyvern.

The cloth-bound spear shot through the air and impaled the wyvern right through the eye, going straight through the wyvern's skull and through the other side. Jeanne dashed forwards after the spear and yanked it out of the creature's head, spattering the snowy white cloth with blood as Jeanne whirled to face the next one...who roared at it her as it lifted it's bloody muzzle from it's meal.

"Mash!" Cira cried, watching as Jeanne started towards the other wyvern.

"Going in!" Mash nodded, bolting forward with the sound of shattering stone, her shield arching forwards in a black glimmer and slamming into the long neck of the wyvern, sending it snapping upwards.

Jeanne took her lance and struck at the exposed underbelly of the wyvern, sinking deeply into the softer flesh and causing a gurgling hiss to come from the wyvern as it snapped at Jeanne. Jeanne took the sheath of the sword at her side and blocked the bite, grunting as the death throes of the creature pushed her backwards. Mash leaped out of the way as the wyvern sank to the ground, it's head thudding on the ground as it's forked tongue lolled.

_"No non-human life signs...I think they got them,"_ Romani said as Jeanne readjusted the sheath back on it's belt.

"Roman says they're gone," Cira called, jogging up to the two Servants, "We're alone again."

"Thank goodness," Mash breathed, turning to Jeanne, "Jeanne? I know seeing the bodies is hard but…"

"No...I am used to that," Jeanne sighed, leaning on the blood-spattered standard, "God knows I have led so many battles that I have seen my fair share of blood. No, I am for sure that this…'me' is behind this,"

"We can't be sure of that yet," Mash countered, "We hadn't seen anything tha-"

"I am _certain_ of it," Jeanne replied firmly, "There's just one thing I do not understand...how much do you have to _hate_ others to cause this much damage? I can't understand it…"

" _Hold on!"_ Romani yelled, " _The Servant signature! It's coming back! You need to get out of there!_ They know you are here _!"_

"How many?" Mash asked.

_"...OH COME ON! There's five! You guys don't have the numbers to fight this! Oh God they're so fast...are they Riders!?"_ Romani looked absolutely terrified, which did not help Cira's heart, _"You guys need to run. NOW!"_

"But…!" Mash protested but Romani shook his head.

_"Mash, if you had the same numbers, I'd say_ maybe _you'd stand a chance. You guys haven't found a leyline yet...you don't have the firepower on your side."_

"All the same, I do not want to run," Jeanne said, planting her standard in the ground, "Just until we see what their intentions are. Should they prove to be hostile, then we will retreat. But not before,"

"...Stay with me," Cira whispered, looking at Mash, who nodded and came closer as shadows began to take form in the smoke before them.

The wind blew apart the smoke and Cira heard the familiar clank of armor against stone and her eyes widened as she saw them. They were silent as shadows for the most part. They consisted of a man with long, pale blond hair with even paler skin and a long sharp _thing_ that looked absolutely lethal; a woman with snowy white locks and equally pale skin hidden behind a mask of sable that reminded Cira eerily of a bat's visage, her amber eyes glared hatefully at the small trio; another woman dressed in a frilly, conservative, light-blue top with lacy sleeves, a rapier sheathed at one hip while a large azure hat topped with a plume graced her blonde hair; a woman dressed in white and scarlet with striking violet eyes and dark hair, she carried a staff in her gauntleted hands that looked more like a cross than a regular polearm. The final woman caused Cira's blood to run cold.

She looked exactly like Jeanne herself, cinders trailing from the her cloak as the smoke curled around her like a living shroud. She was dressed completely in sable, save for the cloak that seemed as if it was dipped in blood and torn. What struck Cira most was the fact that she bore an _uncanny_ resemblance...to the King Arthur they had met in the previous singularity. Pale as death itself, hair an ashen blonde and eyes that were just a shade darker than her hair.

Cira saw Jeanne's hand tighten on her standard as the darkened Jeanne's face twisted in a sneer.

"So, I was not wrong," she said, causing Cira to shiver at how close it sounded to Jeanne's own, "Who knew that such a thing was possible? Please, someone pour water on me, pinch me, strike me...prove to me that this is not a joke that stands before me...because I might die laughing at the absurdity of this!"

She threw back her head, laughing viciously and causing Cira's skin to crawl as Mash subtly shifted herself between the newcomers and her Master.

"Gilles, look at her! This pathetic excuse for a girl...no, more a worm or a mouse!" the dark Jeanne laughed, jabbing an ebon gauntleted hand at the original Jeanne.

"...Gilles?" Jeanne whispered, "No...you're lying, Gilles would never side with you! Not my Gilles!"

The woman smirked and shrugged.

"I suppose I got ahead of myself, I forgot we did not bring him along. But how could you be so sure he would not? Grief does such terrible things to people, wouldn't you agree?" her golden eyes carried a cold fire that seemed almost demonic.

"Who _are_ you?" Jeanne demanded, jamming her standard between the cobblestones with a loud crack, "Answer me and answer swiftly,"

"I could ask the _same_ thing," she scoffed, "But I'll indulge you. I am Jeanne d'Arc, the saint devoted to France...the other me."

"You are _no_ saint!" Jeanne snapped, "Just as I am not! But that is not important...why did you attack this town?!"

"I thought you of all people would understand," the darkened Jeanne frowned, "The reason I attacked this city...that is such a stupid question. The answer is obvious. Because it is for the sole purpose of destroying France. I'm just a Servant...so destroying it politically, economically...that takes _far_ to long for an ephemeral dream such as me. It's also more _fun_ to incinerate this entire place to ashes."

"You are a fool!"

"As are you," the Dark Jeanne smirked, "We _are_ the same person, aren't we?"

She came up closer to Jeanne, almost within touching distance. Aside from the coloring difference...they were for all intents and purposes identical physically.

_"Why_ did you want to save this country?" she demanded, getting into Jeanne's personal space and grabbing a part of her chainmail, _"_ _Why_ did you want to bring salvation to these people? All the while knowing _damn_ well that those _oh so virtuous_ people turned their backs on us! Spitting on us! Betraying us! _Laughing_ as we burned in flame! I won't be fooled no longer! I will _never_ be betrayed again! I can _no longer_ hear the voice of God, and because I cannot? _God has given up on this country!_ So why don't I bring his judgement down on this hell?"

Jeanne slapped the darker Ruler's hand off her, her violet eyes blazing with fury.

"You no longer hear his voice because demons such as you don't hear the cries of angels," she hissed, "I hear his voice clearly enough...you are nothing but a demon from Hell!"

"Oh that is a new one!" the Dark Jeanne cackled, "Very well, if an 'angel' could not save France, then a demon will! _By purging it with fire and the blood of it's people!"_

She slammed her standard on the ground, spikes of black fire cracked through the cobblestones and causing Jeanne to leap backwards. The Dark Jeanne looked towards the white haired woman and blonde man and nodded towards Mash and Cira.

"Berserk Assassin, Berserk Lancer...take care of those two. I don't want to see them again," she ordered, "You were tired of small prey, yes? Well...I think that would be satisfactory,"

"As you wish," the man bowed, whirling his spear around only to get stopped by the white haired woman's staff as she looked up at him.

"Not so fast, 'My King'...those young women, I want to take them and partake in their blood and insides," she smirked.

"You and your disgusting ritual that will never work," the man scoffed, setting his spear's tip in the stones, "And what of their souls? Will you take those as well?"

"There is no honor or reputation to be gained by _that_ _,"_ the woman snarled, "That will not maintain my beauty,"

The man sighed, picking his spear up and setting into a ready position.

"Very well, I shall take their souls. Quite ironic though," he chuckled, dashing forwards and grunting as his spear met with Mash's shield.

"Master, get out of here!" Mash yelled, shoving forwards quickly, violently and knocking him off balance before bolting back to Cira.

"What about Jeanne?" Cira asked, looking over to Jeanne and the darker version of herself as they battled each other, their standards clashing together in flashes of hell fire and holy light.

"You're my priority," Mash stated, "If you fall, humanity falls. I can't allow that,"

"The one with the shield…" the Assassin frowned, "She smells strange. Young in years and fresh of face...yet her soul is old and battle-hardened...how odd…"

Mash's eyes flashed gold as she grabbed Cira's hand.

_"Run_ _!"_ she hissed, "And do not stop."

The two bolted through the city, hearing the cracks and harsh thuds as the two berserk servants charged after them. Mash skidded to a stop, looking around for a better escape route, but not seeing any. She whipped around, her head casting about only to freeze as she spotted something and she darted over to a wall and started ramming the bottom of her shield against the edge.

"Mash! They're coming!" Cira yelled as the two Servants started closing the distance.

Mash continued to whale on the building, her blows becoming more and more frantic the closer the two Servants got...before with a final roar she managed to take a massive chunk out of the building, causing it to collapse upon the two servants. Cira's breath went out in a shaky sigh as she felt Mash's gloved hand grab her wrist and the two picked their way over the rubble and ran back towards Jeanne.

They returned to the main square just to watch Jeanne get catapulted into a wall, nearly causing the building to fall on her. The Ruler groaned as she slowly got up, blood dripping down from a nasty cut on her head while her darker self laughed, fire blazing around her yet not scorching her. She caught sight of Mash and Cira and her eyes narrowed. The Dark Jeanne's eyes flicked past them and her once amused expression turned sour.

"You two are pitiful. You could not take care of a human brat and a crippled Servant?" she demanded, causing Cira and Mash to look back at where they'd come from.

The Assassin and Lancer looked a little battered from Mash's attack but were alive.

"The Servant dropped a building on us," the Lancer huffed.

"You felt sympathy for them, Dracul," the Assassin snorted, "Perhaps the cold-hearted Vampire King has a _soft_ spot,"

_"...Vlad the Impaler…_ _"_ Romani's voice whispered quietly, _"Cira that is really bad for us…"_

"Yeah no _kidding_ _…"_ Cira hissed back as Vlad III whirled on the Assassin and spoke harshly to her, she ignored them as she slowly went to Jeanne and helped the Ruler to her feet.

"Thank you, Cira," Jeanne nodded as Mash came over, her face even paler than Jeanne's.

"The woman is Carmilla," she said, "Vlad III snapped it off in response to her revealing his identity. Are all of them vampires?"

"We're gonna have to assume that," Cira said as Jeanne hissed, her hand going to her side and holding it, blood seeping through her armored gloves, "Oh that's not good. We need to retreat,"

A flash of what seemed to be pale blue light shone between the trio and the attackers, Cira frowned as she concentrated and focused on it. Not a light at all…

But a glass rose.

"What the…?" she whispered as the rose hit the ground and exploded with brilliant white light.

"It isn't elegant at _all_ _!"_ a new voice huffed as a gentle hand grabbed Cira's wrist and softly tugged her away, "Neither is the city, nor their philosophy or their fighting style! Come, let's get you out of here, _oui?"_

"What?!" Cira demanded, blinking the flash of light away and seeing a young woman with startlingly vivid cobalt eyes and hair whiter than snow.

The woman smiled brightly, almost as bright as the absolutely massive red hat she wore. She took her free hand and waved happily at Cira.

"Introductions later, Mademoiselle Jeanne is injured and those awful people are being a nuisance. Amadeus!" she trilled, "Please give us a _grand_ exit if you would!"

"Oh but of _course_ _,_ my queen!" a male voice called back, "But your ladyship's friends might want to cover their ears!"

"Please do, it is about to get quite noisy," the woman smiled.

Cira looked at Mash, who gave a helpless shrug and covered her ears. Cira did as asked, as did Jeanne...but even covering their ears wasn't enough to completely block out the sheer tidal wave of sound that suddenly ripped through the area. It was if a bomb had gone off, throwing everyone off their feet. Cira felt more hands help her to her feet and she in turn helped Mash to her feet while the woman helped Jeanne.

"Let us get out of here," the white-haired woman said as a blond man in a spectacularly colorful suit jacket approached looking quite pleased with himself, "Hurry, before they recover! There's a place that might be able to mask your signatures for a while. Wonderful composition by the way, Amadeus!"

The man beamed happily as he graciously bowed and looped Jeanne's arm over his shoulder while she gripped the wound on her side, wincing.

"I live to please, milady," he nodded as they retreated from the city.

* * *

The group made their way into a nearby forest and stopped near a stream. The man called Amadeus sat Jeanne next to a tree as the white-haired woman delicately unpacked a small bag, revealing some bandages and set to work on helping Jeanne.

_"I don't detect the Dark Jeanne or her Servants,"_ Romani said, _"You guys are safe here...huh...you're actually right next to a Leyline too. Nice job...that should mask your signatures for a little while at least."_

"Thank you," Cira said, "Um, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Cira, this is my friend, Mash...and you apparently know Jeanne,"

"Oh of course!" the white haired woman tittered, "Her legend is _famous_ in my time! But it is wonderful to meet you, Cira. My True Name is Marie Antoinette, Rider Class Servant,"

"The Flower of Versailles?" Cira blinked, "Wow uh...I wasn't expecting to meet French Royalty here, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Marie," Mash breathed, letting her shield dematerialize only to wince at what she just said, "I-I mean…"

Marie laughed and waved her off.

"Oh don't worry about that!" she smiled, "I quite like the way that sounds. Marie! Not as stuffy as 'Your Majesty', it's more friendly...I love it! Please, call me that from now on, all of you,"

"Who am I to argue with royalty?" Cira smiled.

_"You argue with your Sabers all the time,"_ Romani pointed out.

"Hush!" Cira huffed before turning towards Amadeus, "So...Marie called you by first name I think? Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh, of course," Amadeus nodded, giving a formal bow and a childish smirk, "Though that is my middle name. My True Name is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Caster Class,"

Cira choked, her eyes wide.

"Mozart. Like, _the_ Mozart!?" she demanded, " _The Magic Flute_ Mozart!? One of the most famous composers of all time?!"

"I believe you have a fan, Amadeus!" Marie laughed, her smile was blinding, "Oh don't be too star struck by him, Miss Cira, he is a regular imp and all the stories about his immaturity are true. But, that's what makes it so much fun to be around him,"

"You wound me, dear Maria," Amadeus swooned, "I am but a humble composer…"

"Oh that last part is a _lie_ and you know it!" she scolded, as she finished bandaging Jeanne's wound as the Ruler's eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion, "You are anything _but_ humble!"

The two continued on bantering and Cira watched in stunned wonder until a flash of blue light caught her eye. She turned her head and saw Mash kneeling on the ground next to her shield. The Demi-Servant's eyes were closed as she held her hands over the smooth black metal. A faint blue glow shone over it, steadily brightening and turning more and more white.

Cira made her way over to her friend and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on Mash's shoulder and apologizing when Mash seemed to jump from the sudden contact.

"I'm just establishing the summoning circle," Mash told her, "I was a little too focused...the energy I have isn't quite enough,"

"Then let me help," Cira offered, laying her hand on the shield and keeping the other on Mash's shoulder.

She felt energy leave her and rush into her friend, light surging around Mash as the light on the shield suddenly burst into blinding brightness.

"Summoning Circle established," Mash confirmed, "Contact with Chaldea should be even clearer now,"

"...Which means I can do this," Cira smiled, lifting her hand from the shield and holding it to her chest, the scarlet command spells shining brilliantly on it.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Come to me," she stated…

And suddenly she felt three bonds reopen as she was suddenly and swiftly tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"What took you so long!?" Lily demanded as Cu and Artoria materialized behind her.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	10. Orleans: One Thing After Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, had some...issues with writers block and then quite a few events that I really wanted to do well with (who knew having so many dragons/dragonslayers needed so many teeth...I still haven't reached the goal for them either...) Anyways, here is the next chapter, hopefully the next one will come out easier.

_Orleans: One Thing After Another_

"What took you so long!?" Lily demanded, sitting up and allowing Cira to do the same.

"Leylines are not easy to find!" Cira protested, taking Artoria's hand as the king helped her to her feet, "And you're here now, aren't you?"

"Do not think you are getting out of this so easily," the older King growled.

"Cu, please help," Cira pleaded, turning to the Irishman, who _vehemently_ shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not gettin' between those two," he shuddered, "They were _pissed_ when you just up and disappeared, ain't no _way_ I'm messing with the Red Dragon. Either of them."

"Mash!?" Cira started, but Mash already shook her head and took a step back.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?!" Artoria demanded, crossing her arms as Lily fussed over Cira and made sure she was ok, "All we knew is you were preparing to Rayshift, the next moment we _all_ get the plea for help and we come in to the command room to see you panicking and striking the Coffin to be let out. I was about to rescue you from that but was taken away from Chaldea to wait for your summon before I could,"

"...Yeah Romani said they're gonna have to give me anesthetic when we Rayshift…" Cira admitted, "Look, I'm _sorry_ I worried you all. But it's ok, I'm fine. I'm alive, I'm well. And we're going to save this place, ok?"

"Where _is_ here?" Lily asked, finishing her fussing and looking around the the area, "It looks a bit like home yet...I know it's not England,"

"Close enough," Mash said, "We are in France, during the Hundred Years War,"

Lily blinked, her green eyes horrified.

 _"Why_ would you fight for a hundred years!?" she demanded, "Do they realize how the people would be affected?!"

"Economies decimated, moral broken," Artoria agreed, "But the logistics for that are not entirely sound. From what I have been told, there were many breaks between the battles and it was more a series of wars than a single battle, Lily,"

"...Oh," Lily blinked, "But still! That is horrible!"

"Leave it to you Brits and the French to get yourselves embroiled in a massive war," Cu Chulainn teased.

"Don't you start," Cira warned, "They're already mad,"

Cu Chulainn shrugged, chuckling as he leaned against a tree.

"Irishmen," Artoria huffed before looking around the area, Cira noticed she did not take her hands off of her sword, despite it being hidden, "We should not linger here for long,"

"I agree…" came Jeanne's voice, slightly slurred from being roused from unconsciousness, "We need to destroy that witch before she can harm my homeland further,"

Artoria calmly turned towards the wounded Jeanne and frowned.

"You are injured," she pointed out, "You should not be moving for a while yet,"

"I have suffered worse," Jeanne returned, getting to her feet and wincing as the wound pulled, "Who are you to tell me to stand down?"

"Ah, I suppose we should introduce ourselves then," Artoria said, her green gaze was unflinching and more than just a bit cold, and Cira took a step forward.

"OK! Let's not get too hasty here!" she started, "Marie, Mozart, Jeanne..These are my Servants that followed me from Chaldea. Cu Chulainn is my Lancer,"

He gave a lazy salute from his position.

"Lily here is one of my Sabers," Cira continued as Lily gave a brilliant smile and a small curtsy, "And Artoria here is my first Saber,"

"I don't recall any swordswoman called Artoria," Mozart pointed out, "Perhaps she was after our time,"

"No," Artoria said, "Knowing your names, you all were after my time,"

"Hm, not sure they'd know your legend as well," Cira pointed out, "Marie and Jeanne would probably know of Charlemagne's Paladins better than you and your knights,"

"Localization is common," Artoria admitted, "The French did not care for my legend at all it seemed...there were many 'edits' done after my death,"

"Oh now I'm curious, you simply must tell me," Marie smiled.

Artoria gave a sigh, her fingers tapping lightly against Excalibur's pommel, but she did let her guard down slightly.

"You would likely know me better as Arthur Pendragon," she explained, "I was a King of the Britons."

"The name isn't familiar to me without the grail's knowledge," Marie admitted, "But another monarch here is simply interesting! What about Miss Lily here? You two look nearly identical, are you sisters?"

"...In a sense," Artoria stated.

"Artoria's led a few wars herself as well, Jeanne," Cira said, "Maybe you both could come up with a plan on getting rid of that dark Jeanne,"

"...Dark... _what_?" Cu Chulainn asked.

"Uh...remember the corrupted Artoria we saw in Fuyuki?"

"Unfortunately," Artoria growled.

"Yeah think that. Except it's Jeanne,"

"Can the Grail do nothing but make corrupted copies of people?" Artoria demanded.

"You ask the sentient wish granting device, not me!" Cira protested, "But that's not the pressing issue now. We've got a lot of things to deal with and not a lot of time to do so, so can we get to work and all that?"

"I don't see why not," Cu Chulainn shrugged, "Seems you've gotten this far with just a little help...should go by a lot faster now that you've got us, Master,"

"The fact that there are now _thirteen_ servants in this war does not reassure me much," Jeanne admitted, getting up.

"There are only supposed to be seven, right?" Lily asked, "At least...that is what I remember,"

"Normally," Mash nodded, "But there has been a war where there were fifteen fighting against each other. That one is the largest to date,"

 _"Fifteen_ _!?"_ Cira sputtered, "Good Lord what was the state of the country that was held!?"

"There's not much information on that one," Mash said, "So I won't be able to tell you much about that, maybe DaVinci or Roman know,"

"Oh I get it now!" Marie beamed, "I know why we were summoned here!"

"And why would that be, dear Marie?" Mozart asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" she smiled, "We were summoned so that we could defeat them like heroes!"

"I think she's on to something there," Cira nodded, "The more hands to help with this insane mission the better,"

"Yes!" Marie chirped, "Oh I feel as if I finally found my purpose in life!"

Mozart shook his head slightly as he put a delicate hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Being confident is perfectly fine, my dear Maria," he told her, "However, we _are_ against very powerful foes. The others...even Miss Cira here, are used to combat. You and I, however, are not,"

"Surely not _everyone_ _!"_ Marie protested, "Mademoiselle Lily surely…"

"About that…" Lily started, shifting on her feet uncomfortably, "I...have seen a few battles too,"

"But...but you're just a _child_ _!"_

"I am thirteen, I'm not _completely_ a child!" Lily protested, crossing her arms and making the silver-white armor clink as she did so, "I may not be my older self, but I _have_ seen battle! As much as I dislike it…"

"The point I was trying to make, Marie, is that the numbers do not matter if they are far stronger," Mozart continued, "I've no doubt we have strong warriors on our side: The Child of Light from Ireland across the sea, the Maiden of Orleans, the Red Dragon of Briton...even if she seems to be split in two and we have a Princess Knight as well, as well as a Shield Maiden. You and I, a queen and musician, are not warriors. I create songs of their deeds and you command them to do your bidding...but we do not fight,"

"There's not much we can do against Vlad the Impaler, Elizabeth Bathory...both bloodthirsty and violent heroic spirits that would sooner kill us than have conversation…" Mash murmured, "But that Saber...she seemed to know Marie…"

"D'Eon," Marie sighed, "I know her well...It breaks my heart to see her reduced to this. She was such a kind and loving soul...this...I can't…"

She swiped delicately at a few tears.

 _"It'd be amazing if she'd join us,"_ Romani said as his hologram flickered.

"Oh _now_ you pipe up!" Cira scolded, "Where were you when I was getting chewed out by two King of Knights?!"

 _"Eating popcorn and enjoying the show,"_ Romani smirked.

"...Mash I'm going to do what you asked me earlier and reserve some combat magic for you when we get back," Cira hissed, making Lily clap a hand to her mouth and Cu Chulainn to burst out laughing.

 _"Oh allow me,"_ came DaVinci's voice, followed by Romani's yelp.

_"Leonardo! That hurt! Where the hell did you get that newspaper?!"_

_"Doesn't matter,"_ DaVinci said, leaning into the frame as she sipped at her coffee, " _Anyways, you guys should be careful...I don't know how well this is going to work out,"_

"Having Chevalier D'Eon joining us I'm afraid is impossible," Jeanne said, "I may have lost my Ruler's ability to see True Names...but I could see one thing,"

Her gauntlets tightened on her standard, making the wood creak.

"All of them have been given 'Madness Enhancement'...regardless of alignment and background,"

Silence reigned for a moment.

 _"What_ _!?"_ the group demanded.

"They're _all..._ _Berserkers_ _!?"_ Cira sputtered.

Jeanne nodded.

"Speaking reason to them will not be effective," she warned, "however, there is another thing that does not make sense to me,"

She looked towards Marie and Mozart.

"If the grail has already been obtained by the darkened Jeanne...why are they here and summoned? If I may make a guess, perhaps the greater the opponent, the greater the grail's will to oppose it,"

"...You're saying there are likely more Servants besides Marie out here?" Mash asked.

"Of that I am certain," she nodded.

"Oh well that just means we can meet more people!" Marie smiled.

"That may not be a good thing, Maria," Mozart warned, "It could mainly mean there are many enemies,"

"We should start to search for them," Artoria suggested, "Numbers do not always win a battle, but they help,"

"If the other Jeanne finds them, she may either turn them to her side or destroy them," Jeanne nodded, "So I suggest we do that first. I cannot locate Servants, so we will have to rely on Monsieur Romani,"

 _"On it!"_ Romani nodded, _"I might not have the Ruler's senses, but I can locate a Servant at a further distance than you guys can,"_

"My thanks," Jeanne nodded.

"Perhaps it would be best if Master rested," Artoria suggested, "It is growing dark,"

"The longer we wait the more of a chance that witch has of finding us and those other Servants," Jeanne countered.

"Forgive me," Artoria growled, her hands tightening on Excalibur's hilt, "But I believe I know my Master better than you. She is merely human. She needs rest."

"If she stays here, she will be killed before daybreak,"

"Please don't fight…" Lily started, "We are all on the same team, right? We shouldn't be infighting. I don't know why, but I feel that more keenly than anything else. If we fight each other, then it'll just end up destroying us all,"

Artoria seemed to flinch, but relaxed slightly.

 _"Lily doesn't know about Camlann…"_ Cira thought as Jeanne's combative state also relaxed, " _She doesn't know how her kingdom fell...I wonder if Artoria will tell her one day?"_

"...We will wake early," Jeanne said, finally, "Before sunrise and we will have to move immediately. I will take first watch,"

With that, she started towards the perimeter of their camp.

 _"Mon dieu_ _,_ that was intense…" Marie whispered, a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry…" Lily apologized, looking up at her older self, "I just...had this intense feeling that I needed to stop the fighting. Like I'd seen it before and it didn't end well…"

Artoria's eyes turned fond as she gently ruffled Lily's hair.

"You did well, Lily," she told her, "You deescalated that situation admirably, you are on your way to becoming a great king,"

Lily gave a brilliant beaming smile before it faded somewhat.

"I wish Merlin were here to see it,"

"I'm sure he is watching," Artoria reassured her, "And is very proud."

"You should get some rest, Master," Cu Chulainn suggested, gently poking Cira's shoulder, "You've had an exciting day if what I heard was right."

"...Yeah, it was," Cira said, "And that...actually sounds like a great idea,"

* * *

Cira didn't get to sleep long before she felt a rough hand on her shoulder and over her mouth.

"Don't scream," Cu Chulainn hissed, "Get up, there's Servants here. As well as quite a few monsters,"

Cira's eyes went from blearily awake to full on awake as she scrambled to her feet. She could see Jeanne, Artoria, Mash and Lily all ready for battle. Artoria's cloaked sword casting shifting shadows in the moonlight while Lily's golden and needle-thin blade caught the firelight. Mash was already in a ready position as Cu Chulainn slung his spear off his shoulder and held it at the ready. Jeanne stood tall, her white banner fluttering in the wind.

The trees shifted, branches snapping as hissing snarls caught Cira's ear.

"Wyverns," she started, "Mash, get ready!"

"Wyverns?" Lily blinked, "This far south? What?"

With that, the wyverns broke through the trees and caused most of the party to tense...save two. Lily and Artoria looked at the creatures almost...amused?

"What in the…" Cira whispered, "Lily, Saber...what's going on?"

"Oh they're just babies!" Lily laughed, "This isn't going to be hard,"

 _"Babies_ _!?"_ Mash demanded.

"They will not be a problem," Artoria stated, "For what is a wyvern to a dragon?"

A pulse seemed to ripple through the air, sending a shiver of almost fear through Cira, originating from Lily and Artoria both. The two Pendragons dashed forward with insane speed, Lily's golden blade flickered in and out as the wyverns screeched and snapped at them both. Jeanne darted forward, the spear point of her standard gleaming in the light as she charged one of the wyverns.

"Oh I can't let them have _all_ the fun!" Cu Chulainn protested, dashing towards the nearest wyvern, "Oi, Missy! Come help me out!"

"Got it!" Mash yelled, rushing to help him.

Cira picked up a rock.

"MASTER YOU STAY _RIGHT_ THERE!" Mash's voice cut through the din, "Don't try it!"

Cira let the rock fall from her fingertips and she gave a harsh huff.

"I want to help…" she growled.

"You help best from supplying mana and not dying," Mozart pointed out, gently patting her shoulder, "I take it you tried to help earlier?"

"I...may or may not have tried to stab one with a discarded sword," Cira admitted, watching as Mash set her shield firmly in the ground, shoving upwards as Cu Chulainn jumped on top of it, sending him _flying_ into the air and allowing him speed and momentum to hurl Gáe Bolg into the creature's head, pinning it to the ground, "And it bounced off. And I nearly got eaten,"

"I can see why she would be concerned," Marie admitted, watching as Jeanne stabbed the standard through the wyvern's throat and causing it to gurgle as it slowly sank to the ground.

Artoria and Lily fought back to back, movements almost mirroring each other with few differences. Lily fought as if she were a fencer, nearly dancing over the battlefield and jabbing Caliburn into the little cracks between the wyvern's scales. Artoria's attacks were more weighted and there were bone rattling cracks when the invisible blade hit the ground after shearing through a wyvern's leg or wing.

The battle did not last long and the force of five came back to Marie, Cira and Mozart. They were _all_ covered in blood, but for the most part looked unharmed.

"I think that's it for the wyverns," Cu Chulainn stretched, "Just leaves the Servants,"

"Servants as in _plural_ _?"_ Cira asked, "There's more than _one?"_

"Two it looks like it," Jeanne said, turning to face the clearing as the two Servants came into it.

It was the woman with long dark hair and the blonde Saber that both appeared with the Darkened Jeanne.

"Good evening," the dark haired woman smiled warmly, "Such a lonely night, isn't it?"

"Who are you," Jeanne demanded as Cira's Servants all shifted to shield her from harm.

"That is the question, isn't it?" the woman sighed, "Who am I? In life I forced myself to become a saint...and in death I find myself bound to a broken one...and thanks to _her_ I've lost my reasoning and gone mad…"

Her eyes shone with...tears? Cira frowned, noticing that the woman shook ever so slightly, her knuckles were white against her staff where she clutched it and the muscles in her neck twitched.

"I'm doing everything I can to keep my sanity and reason from fleeing entirely…" she whispered, "Oh how I wish I could join you instead, but her curse prevents me. You don't want a Servant that will try to stab you in the back at every chance she gets, do you...young Master?"

Cira could hear the grips on Caliburn, Excalibur, Lord Chaldeas and Gáe Bolg tighten as boots scraped the forest floor and shifted weight.

"Rider…" the Saber murmured, "Please,"

"Why have you come here," Jeanne growled, "Speak quickly,"

"Merely to observe," the berserk Rider sighed, "But whatever is left of my reason begs for me to test you. You will be facing the Dragon Witch, disaster incarnate which rides upon the 'ultimate dragon'. If you cannot beat me, then you most _certainly_ cannot defeat her. So please,"

She pointed her staff at the bristling Chaldeans.

"Defeat me. Stab me in the heart without hesitation," she stated, and Cira understood.

"...She wants to die," she said, "She can't stand being in this existence...it's physically hurting her to be like this,"

"You are a quick one, little Master," Rider smiled, "And as such, I'll give you my name,"

She tapped her staff against the ground as the trees rumbled.

"My True Name is Martha," she said, "Now, come to me! Iron Dragon Tarasque!"

"Saint Martha?" Artoria whispered, "Sister of Mary Magdalene...God forgive me for battling a saint…"

"How bad is it…?"

"She is said to have defeated a dragon with naught but prayer," Artoria stated, "It is very likely we are going to fight said dragon,"

As the words left her lips, the clearing suddenly darkened as a shadow loomed over them all. A creature, _much_ bigger than the wyverns around them, crashed through the trees. Without missing a beat, Martha swung herself up onto it's back, her smile still not fading as she turned to the Saber on the ground.

"Go on back," she said, "If I take care of them, then nothing will stop her. If they defeat me, well, I still believe that is a win,"

The Saber cast a look up at Martha, then at the opposing Servants and then back. Her face turned pained, but she nodded.

"May God be with you, Saint Martha," the Saber sighed before disappearing back into the forest.

"Now then," Martha smiled, "Come! Let us see whose strength is stronger!"

"Saint d'Arc," Artoria started, "May I take command of this endeavor? I have slain many dragons in my time,"

Jeanne nodded, still staring up at the creature.

"Dragons have weak underbellies," Artoria stated, "This is true for all dragons. It is getting to that underbelly that is the hard part as you have to get past the teeth and claws. I do not know if this drake can spew fire. I suggest we divert it's attention. If it has fire, then we must draw that out as well. Lady Mash...I ask you use your Noble Phantasm should we be able to do this,"

Mash nodded, shifting Lord Chaldeas.

"Master. You, Lady Marie and Lord Mozart stay behind Lady Mash no matter the cost," Artoria ordered, "If we lose you, we are lost and humanity is doomed. Stay. Here. Support us with mana, but do not leave Lady Mash's side,"

Cira nodded, not liking the fact she basically was only able to sit there.

"Lancer, you and Lily go to the left, Lady Jeanne and I shall go to the right. We must destroy the dragon before we go after Saint Martha," Artoria finished, "Are we all clear?"

"Crystal," Cu Chulainn grinned, "Man, haven't fought a dragon in _centuries…"_

"Neither have I, but the memory is still there," Artoria stated, "Now, let us go."

All four Servants darted forwards, splitting up as they did. The Tarasque reared back its head, light beginning to pool from it's jaws and Mash's violet eyes widened, bringing her shield up.

 _ **"Unleash the Noble Phantasm!"**_ She cried, _**"LORD CHALDEAS!"**_

Flame slammed against a glittering white wall that sparked and sent multi-colored points of light scattering throughout the clearing. Mash grunted as the force pushed her back a few inches. Cira laid a hand on her back, her eyes closing slightly as she poured more energy into her friend.

"You can do this," Cira reassured her, "I know you can,"

Mash gave a roaring yell, pushing _forwards_ and the wall expanded, Cira could see what looked to be towers on either side of the wall while Artoria and Jeanne sliced and stabbed at the Tarasque's legs, making it shriek and cut off it's flames, snapping at them. Lily slid underneath the creature's belly, Caliburn's golden light winking out for a moment as she dragged her sword through some of the scales of the other leg. The Tarasque roared, rearing up on its hind legs and Cira's head snapped towards Cu Chulainn.

"LANCER! YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!" Cira yelled.

Cu Chulainn gave a grin. He took a stance: weight on his back foot, spear in both hands, pointed slightly downward at the ground. There was a burst of red mana, like crimson flame around his weapon.

 ** _"Your heart is mine!"_** he roared as the flame surged brightly, _**"GÁE BOLG!"**_

He lashed forwards, an arc of crimson light streaking at impossible angles and striking right at the creature's chest. With a piercing shriek, the Tarasque fell forwards, nearly crushing Lily who had to hurl herself across the ground to get away. She rolled to a stop next to Mash and Cira helped the young princess to her feet.

"That...was actually a lot of fun," Lily smiled, "Hard...but fun!"

"Told ya it's heart was mine," Cu Chulainn preened...only for a fist to nail him in the gut and send him _flying._

"Oh we are not done yet," Martha growled, "You killed my Tarasque...now I am angry."

"Cu!" Cira yelled, bolting from behind Mash to his side, he groaned as she reached him, "Stay still, I'm going to help the best I can,"

She lay a hand on his chest and closed her eyes, pale green light flickered around her fingertips and Cu Chulainn's wounds from where he had been tossed across the clearing closed up. He gave a cough as he sat up, rubbing his chest.

"Good God she's got a mean right hook," he growled as Jeanne and Artoria darted in at Martha, battling with her, "I think she broke a few ribs there,"

"Yeah well let's hope it's not much more than that," Cira said, "I don't think I've got enough energy in me for another noble phantasm to fire,"

"Gotcha," Cu Chulainn nodded, hopping to his feet and kicking his spear up to his hand, "Imma go help the girls, go back to Mash...and hope she doesn't ping you upside the head,"

Cira groaned as Cu Chulainn dashed back into the fray, slashing and stabbing at Martha with his spear as Martha slammed her staff into Artoria's midsection, causing the King to double over in pain as the wind rushed out of her. The fight continued, but inevitably, Martha started to lose ground. There was almost a happy smile as Jeanne rammed her lance through Martha's chest.

The maddened Saint slowly sank to the ground next to her dragon's head and gently patted the massive beast's cheek.

"I see," she said, "I am satisfied, that will be enough,"

"Did you hold back?" Jeanne asked.

Martha gave a very unlady-like snort and shook her head.

"Of course not, it is fine this way...don't…" she coughed, blood dribbling past her teeth, "don't make a saint massacre you,"

She gave a sigh as she leaned her head against the Tarasque's chest.

"Listen to me, please...one more piece of information I wish to give you," she murmured, "You will not beat the dragon controlled by the Dragon Witch. There is only one way you can and to do that you must make your way to Lyon. A Saint will never be able to slay a dragon, nor a princess...only a dragonslayer can truly kill a dragon. It has been that way since ancient times."

Her eyes closed and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ah, Tarasque...perhaps next time...we will be...summoned properly," she whispered as her body began to break apart into golden motes of light and she faded away.

"...Not even a Saint could resist her," Jeanne whispered, crossing herself and closing her eyes in prayer.

Artoria and Lily both knelt, heads bowed in respect for the saint and giving silent prayers for her. Cu Chulainn's head bowed as his shoulders sagged.

"This is completely messed up," he sighed, "We shouldn't have even been able to talk to her...yet her self-control made her able to do so...that's incredible."

"We know where we are supposed to go now at least," Mozart said as he, Mash, Marie and Cira all walked up to the mourning warriors, "Lyon is not too far from here, is it?"

"I wonder who we will meet there?" Marie wondered, "What Servant could she have talked about?"

"What worries me more is how she knew about it," Artoria reasoned, "I fear that we may find more than that Servant in Lyon waiting for us."

"What choice do we have?" Cira asked, "If we don't go, we won't have the means to kill that dragon,"

She gave a sigh.

"I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice...we need to go to Lyon. I've got you all on my side now...we can take whatever they throw at us,"

At least...that's what she hoped.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	11. Orleans: Search for the Dragonslayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to get this one out a bit quicker than the last one I did as an apology for how long the last one took. So this one is going to be a little fun chapter. Because if you remember in Orleans...we meet an old friend of Artoria's! It uh...does not exactly mean that that meeting is going to be a happy one. So, without further ado (and yes I did take a tiny bit from a certain fight before you ask...) I'll let you read this new chapter of this madness (because ngl...I so pictured this fight between those two when I was going through it!)

_ Orleans: Search for the Dragonslayer _

Cira sat underneath a tree trying to regain what energy she had lost in the previous engagement while Lily and Marie both went into the town. Mainly because of their naturally sweet dispositions. Artoria had elected to stay behind to guard Cira as did Cu Chulainn and Mash. Jeanne decided to stay behind due to the fact that there was likely to be a panic should she have entered the town.

_"Master!"_ Lily's voice chirped within Cira's skull, _"Marie and I will be returning soon...I suggested we get some food and other supplies while we are here in town. I don't doubt my hunting abilities...nor that of Artoria or Cu, but having bread might be lovely sometimes!"_

_"Sounds good, thank you Lily,"_ Cira returned with a slight nod.

"Master," Artoria's voice called, making Cira reopen her eyes, "Lily and Queen Marie are returning from the town, they will be here within half an hour."

"I know, she just told me too," Cira smiled, "Uh, Artoria...can I talk to you a bit?"

The King's head tilted slightly and Cira patted the ground next to her. Artoria nodded and gracefully sat down next to her Master.

"Why haven't you told Lily about you and Camlann?" Cira asked, "It's her future too...she has a right to know,"

Artoria's face darkened slightly and her hands twisted in the fabric of her skirt. She refused to meet Cira's gaze and was silent for a long while.

"I...do not want to take that innocence from her," Artoria finally said, "Seeing her...so full of hope and light...how could I tell her that she, so loved by everyone and who loves everyone around her, dies alone and hated on a sword strewn hill,"

Her voice trembled a little and Cira's heart sank.

"Master, I am _begging_ you," Artoria whispered, "And I do not do that lightly...I _beg_ of you, do not tell Lily the fate that awaits her in the future. She has a frozen existence in which she does not know what she is going to experience. She will not know the loss and heartache that came with my reign. She will still have her brother, her best friend, her mentor...I have _none_ of them. I ended up _alone_ _...I_ cannot bear to tell her how our story ends and I will not let anyone tell her that until the time is right,"

"But that's not fair to her!" Cira protested, "Yeah I don't want to see her dread the future either, but Artoria...she has a right to know,"

"I cannot tell her," Artoria hissed, "I will not see her light die from the hopeless existence that I had!"

Cira opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by the sound of Lily's laughter on the breeze.

"This isn't over, Artoria, we're going to keep talking about this," Cira warned.

"And my answer shall remain the same, Master," Artoria stated as she got to her feet and helped Cira to hers.

Cira sighed but the two of them made their way over to Marie and Lily who both carried baskets filled to the brim with fruits, vegetables, breads and blankets.

"It's not much, but we got what we could," Lily beamed.

"It turns out that Miss Lily is quite the performer!" Marie smiled, "Certainly the phrase 'sing for your supper' is apt!"

Lily's face turned red.

"I just told a few stories and people were entertained," she admitted, "It wasn't anything special...just stories my teacher told me,"

"Did you guys learn anything?" Cira asked.

"Well, it turns out Lyon was destroyed not too long ago," Marie frowned, "The refugees all made their way here,"

"It's full of monsters now," Lily added, leaning on Caliburn as her hands folded over the sapphire in it's hilt, "But before that happened...they said Lyon had a protector,"

"So someone who fought the monsters?" Cu Chulainn asked.

Lily nodded.

"They said he was a knight with a large sword," she said, "And he defeated all sorts of wyverns and skeletons…"

"He has to be the Servant that Martha talked about," Cira nodded.

"I don't know of any dragonslayers," Lily admitted, looking up at Artoria, "Does this sound familiar to you?"

"I could name a few," Artoria admitted, "Ourselves for one, Lily, our brother Sir Kay, our nephew Sir Gawain, Sir Tristan, Sir Lancelot...of those that wielded a great sword? Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot come to mind,"

"So maybe they are one of ours?"

"Perhaps...however, there are many dragonslayers within the world," Artoria told her, "Saint Georgios, Siegfried, Sigurd...they could be any of them,"

"Guess there's one way to find out," Cira said, "But that's the thing...if Lyon is destroyed...then...what happened to the hero?"

"The people of Lyon said that some 'scary people' showed up," Marie said, "Likely the Servants we all ran into at La Charite,"

"They must have taken him away so that Lyon would fall," Jeanne reasoned, "We should still go there...Saint Martha may have gave us the clue of him being held there,"

"Oh! There was one more thing, Jeanne…" Marie put a hand on Jeanne's shoulder, "The people said that a certain General Gilles de Rais marshalled the routed soldiers of Lyon,"

"Gilles?" Jeanne whispered, her violet eyes rekindling with hope, "My Gilles?"

Marie beamed, nodding, "They said he is rallying to soldiers to retake Lyon! We might run into him!"

Jeanne's happy light dimmed as her shoulders sagged and she shook her head.

"He will just see me as the Dragon Witch," she admitted, "He will never accept me like that,"

Marie's cobalt gaze narrowed and she closed an eye.

"I don't think that's quite right, but I do understand if you don't want to see him," she said.

"However," Jeanne started, "I do not think those soldiers can retake Lyon by themselves. So, we should go and assist them,"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Cira nodded, "Let's do it!"

"Oh her enthusiasm is so sweet," Marie cooed, standing on her tiptoes and giving Cira a chaste kiss on both cheeks.

"W-What!?" Cira sputtered, "Um...Marie that was not necessary,"

Cu Chulainn laughed, Mozart snorted and Mash started sputtering, fretting over Cira who was rubbing the lipstick mark Marie left off her cheek.

"Oh I had to," Marie grinned, "Call me an imp if you must,"

"I plan to," Cira groused.

* * *

Fortunately the trip to Lyon was uneventful. No wyverns _dared_ attack them for some reason, though Cira wondered if it was because of the slightly hostile aura that both Lily and Artoria were giving off. Hostile to her? No. But there was a feeling of unease that entered her heart whenever she looked at the two and she wasn't sure why it was.

The smoking ruins above them were eerily silent, not even the screech of wyverns accompanied the wind that moaned quietly through the shattered stonework.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," Mash started, "Doctor, are there any lifesigns?"

_"Ma...do...be…"_ Romani's voice crackled before it cut out completely.

"...Looks like we're on our own?" Cira asked, getting a nod from Mash.

"Doesn't look like the reception is very good here," she admitted.

"We should split up and see if we can find this dragon slayer," Jeanne said, "There are Seven of us Servants, so we could go in groups of three and four with Cira accompanying the group of three,"

"Amadeus and I will go on the west side," Marie said.

"I'll go with you!" Lily nodded.

"And I'll go protect little Miss Lily," Cu Chulainn said, "So you three make sure Master stays safe, got it?"

"As if I would do anything else," Artoria stated, "But please be safe,"

"Agreed," Cira nodded, "I don't anything to happen to you guys. If there's trouble, get out as fast as you can and let me know, ok?"

"No sweat, Master," Cu Chulainn grinned, "Shouldn't be do problematic...besides, Lily's scaring off the wyverns just by being here...same with Artoria,"

"Eh!?" Cira blinked, "What you mean?"

"Oh I don't think that's something I've got the right to tell," Cu Chulainn chuckled.

"Cu!" Cira protested as he gave a wave and jogged off to catch up with Lily, Marie and Mozart, "...I swear to God I'm going to shake that Lancer…"

She turned to Artoria, but the King was already wandering towards the Castle with Jeanne, leaving Mash with Cira.

"Oh come on!" Cira huffed, "I will get that answer! Artoriaaaaaa!"

She started jogging to catch up with the Saber and Ruler servants, Mash following close behind her as they entered the castle.

"Artoria, what was Cu…" Cira started, only to get cut off by Artoria putting a finger to her lips.

"We are not alone," Artoria warned, "I do not know what is here, but we are not alone,"

"Maybe the dragonslayer?"

"Perhaps,"

_Whumph!_

The party of four froze.

"...What was that…?" Cira asked.

She saw Jeanne's grip on her spear tighten and saw the faint, writhing wind of Excalibur enter Artoria's hands as both Frenchwoman and Briton looked at each other and nodded.

"Cira, please stand behind us," Jeanne ordered, "This could be bad,"

Cira's communicator beeped and Romani's voice piped up.

_"FINALLY I GOT A HOLD OF YOU!"_ he yelled, " _Cira, you need to get out of there! Something's coming, a much..._ much _greater magical signal than a Servant! The scanners say something about an 'ultra-size lifeform! And it is coming_ really _fast towards your location."_

Cira's face went pale and she turned towards Artoria, who seemed extremely tense and the aura that Cira had been feeling seemed even stronger than ever.

_"Oh you've got to be_ kidding _me…"_ Romani groaned, _"AND ON TOP OF THIS THERE ARE THREE SERVANTS COMING YOUR WAY!"_

_"Master!"_ Cu Chulainn's voice rang, _"We are gonna want to get outta here. I can see things comin' and none of them are good. I'd say we could handle the Servants but uh...it...it's not just them. It's something_ big _and I don't think we're equipped to take it on!"_

" _I agree…"_ Lily's voice added, oddly serious, _"This is bad...really bad…"_

"...Cu and Lily say we should get out of here," Cira relayed to Jeanne, "The problem is if we leave...that Dragonslayer might get killed if he's here…"

"What are you suggesting?" Jeanne asked.

"Lily, Mozart, Cu, and Marie hold them off for a bit or annoy them while we find the Dragonslayer?" Cira suggested, "If it gets bad, we all bolt. But I have the feeling if we don't find him, we're doomed."

Artoria nodded.

"Lily may be young, but she still has the training I do," Artoria said, "The difference is experience, age and weaponry. Caliburn is weaker than Excalibur, it always has been. She will be able to last a little while, but more than a few minutes is pushing the limit,"

" _Lily, Cu, I want you and the other two to try and harass the newcomers,"_ Cira said, " _We're gonna try to find this dragonslayer. If it gets bad...or you two can't handle it...get out. We'll be right behind you, ok?"_

_"Gotcha,"_ Cu said.

_"You can count on us, Master!"_ Lily agreed.

"They're up for it, now we need to hurry," Cira said, "Let's find this guy and _get out._ Doctor Roman, do the scanners pick up any other servants?"

_"...Other than the seven of you guys and the three incoming?"_ Romani paused for a moment before letting out an 'aha!' " _Right ahead of you guys...but it's_ super _faint, barely there…"_

"Alright we got him, let's go!" Cira ordered, pointing ahead towards the main keep of the castle.

The group of four charged forwards, coming to some gates that were seemingly locked shut. Artoria held her blade horizontally before her, something Cira had seen once before. She grabbed Jeanne's shoulder and gently tugged her back while Mash stood before them with her shield raised. The wind magic concealing Artoria's blade suddenly surged forward in a razor sharp whipping motion, exposing the golden blade for a split second and shattering the doors off their hinges with a loud crack while splinters pinged off Mash's shield.

The three Servants and Master all charged into the room, expecting a fight...but found instead a man chained to the wall. He was heavily beaten and bruised, blood seeping from multiple lacerations on his person. His hair was grayed prematurely, as he seemed no older than thirty at most. His armor was black for the most part with silver accents, Cira noticed that the front was mostly exposed, leaving a long and jagged mark that glowed a pale green white. A massive greatsword lay to the side, plain and undecorated save for the cross at it's hilt.

"Is he one of yours?" Cira asked, kneeling before the man and checking for a pulse, "Oh thank God he's alive,"

"...He is not one of mine," Artoria stated...thought Cira detected what seemed to be unease in her voice.

"Artoria?" Cira asked, looking at the King...who was a very good distance away from him, "Are you ok?"

"No but I will be fine," came the curt response, "Master, please, free him from his bonds and we shall retreat with Lily and Cu Chulainn,"

"What has gotten into you," Cira blinked as Jeanne knelt and broke the chains easily, "You are _not_ normally like this,"

Artoria did not answer, though she seemed to tense when he began to stir. Light flashed into his eyes and the Dragonslayer seemed to come alive. His hand grabbed his sword and Cira yelped as she felt Artoria's gauntleted hand suddenly grab the collar of her shirt and yank her and Mash backwards. The King put herself between the Dragonslayer and her Master and Cira could have sworn she heard Artoria _growl_.

"One...after...another…" he hissed, swinging his sword, which Mash blocked with her shield.

"E-Easy!" Cira tried, putting a hand on her shorter Saber's shoulder, "Look, we don't want to hurt you...we came to help!"

The man blinked once, twice, three times before shaking his head.

"Ugh...Forgive me...I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I thought you were…"

"It's an honest mistake," Jeanne said, "Please...you are the Dragonslayer, yes?"

He gave a slow nod.

"Thank heaven," Jeanne whispered, "There is a dragon heading this way, we need you to help us stop it,"

The man frowned, his eyes flicking to Artoria for a split moment and she shifted on her feet, though her grip on her sword did not waver.

"...Show me," he finally said.

_"MASTER WE NEED YOU OUT HERE NOW!"_ Cu Chulainn roared, _"OH SH-!"_

He was cut off as a shrieking roar caught Cira's ear and made the castle shake in its foundations. Cira bolted, fear clutching at her heart as she dove out the front door to see the four Servants staring up at the sky as fire blazed around the courtyard of the castle. Cira's gaze followed them...and her heart nearly stopped.

She saw the Darkened Jeanne astride a massive black _dragon_ _._ Much bigger than Tarasque, much bigger than any wyvern. She saw Lily gripping her sword in both hands, she looked _pissed_ for one matter. Artoria held the same expression on her face, both Britons looked...almost territorial if Cira had to put a name to it. Like it was infringing on something _they_ had claim on.

"I was wondering what you found!" the Dark Jeanne called down, "Just another dying Servant it looks like! Very well, you can all die together."

She pointed her spear at the group and the dragon reared back his head, fire gathering in his maw.

"Maria, get back!" Mozart yelled, stepping in front of Marie while Cu Chulainn quickly drew a rune in the air, hoping for some protection.

Mash stepped in front of Cira, shield raised, though her arms shook heavily. Cira put a hand on her friend's shoulder and closed her eyes, waiting for the flames…

**_"The evil dragon shall fall, and the world will reach its sunset. I will bring you down!"_** a male voice roared, _**"BALMUNG!"**_

Cira opened her eyes just to see a blaze of cool blue green light shoot past her. The Dragon shrieked in...terror?! She watched, wide eyed as it seemed to climb higher into the sky, _far_ away from them.

"It has been a while, old enemy of mine!" the man shouted, "Fafnir! Did that witch awaken you from your slumber? Hear me! One who rules the Great Blue Sky! My True Name is Siegfried! He who once defeated you!"

The dragon, Fafnir, shrieked in a mix of terror and hatred and flew even higher, eventually turning tail and _running_ _._ The man, Siegfried, gave a soft laugh before falling to a knee, digging his blade into the dirt, the golden light from it dying and dimming back to silver.

"You...stopped it," Mozart started, "You must be that Dragonslayer Saint Martha spoke of,"

"Thank you," Cira breathed, "Not going to lie...I thought we were all toast there,"

"I am glad I was able to help you," Siegfried smiled, "However...I'm sorry, but I think that is all I can do…"

He pitched forwards and Jeanne caught him before he hit the ground.

"He needs to rest and heal," Jeanne said, "We need to get out of here,"

"I agree," Artoria said as Cu Chulainn offered to take Siegfried, which Jeanne obliged him to, "This is no place for a man to heal from his wounds. He needs a healer."

"Let's head back to the town, the people of Lyon would be happy to heal their savior," Marie suggested, to which she met no resistance.

* * *

"Alright, so what is you two's problem with Siegfried," Cira started, looking at the two Britons as they kept shifting their gaze to Cu Chulainn and Mozart who were carrying said dragonslayer, "Lily, you are the most openly friendly person I _know_ besides Mash. And you seem effing _terrified_ of him. Artoria, you're just as bad. You two don't hate him do you?"

"Hate!?" Lily squawked, "No! Nonono! I don't hate him! I don't hate anyone! I just…"

"Feel uneasy about him," Artoria finished, making Lily nod fervently, "Master, you know our title, yes? Particularly our Surname,"

"Pendragon, yeah...but that's just a name. I _highly_ doubt he's tried to kill your line," Cira pointed out.

"...We're...also kinda...the Red Dragon of Briton," Lily mumbled, "And it's ah...well…"

"Master the title is not a random one, nor is it one that just describes my battle prowess," Artoria pointed out, "Lily and I are the last dragon of Albion."

"...Oh…" Cira blinked, "That...makes a lot of sense now...that aura you two have and how the wyverns seem terrified of you when you get close…"

"What is a wyvern to a dragon?" Artoria asked with a slight smile, "Lily and I have a dragon's heart, we were created as the Savior of Briton and the reincarnation of the Red Dragon. So while yes, we do trust Siegfried and believe he is invaluable…"

"Doesn't change the fact that there's still a part of us that is scared of him," Lily admitted, tugging on a bit of her ponytail that came undone in the fight, "He seems nice though…"

"You think this might be a problem?" Cira asked.

"I do not believe so," Artoria said, "So long as we stay away from his blade should he use it again,"

"Yeah because I don't want to lose either of you," Cira nodded, "I can talk to him about it...you think he knows?"

"He knows," the Pendragons nodded.

"He can sense it much like we can sense him," Artoria explained, "An-"

She froze and Cira nearly ran into her.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Servants," Artoria growled, as Cu Chulainn also froze and seemed to perk up much like a hunting dog who smelled his quarry, "Lancer, you sense them as well?"

"Yeah, they're the two that were with Miss French Toast back at Lyon," he said, "I didn't get a look at 'em then...one's a silver-haired guy and the other's _this...black..._ _thing_ _._ I couldn't get a read on 'im."

"Are you sure?" Cira asked.

"It's...weird," Cu Chulainn admitted, "It's like he's covered in smoke or mist…"

"Well, that is quite rude," a male voice said, making Cira turn towards the sound and suddenly yep as she was pushed backwards by Mash.

"Mash!?" Cira demanded, only to be met with a silence as the Shielder's golden gaze locked onto the newcomers.

As Cu Chulainn had said, one was a silver-haired man with piercing blue eyes dressed in black and wielding a sword with a blade that looked _scarily_ like a guillotine's blade. The other...Cira couldn't get a clear look at him. Black mist and smoke seemed to curl around him, dripping to the ground and writhing about him, obscuring anything identifying from view save for a few details. He was dressed completely in armor, including helm to hide his face, the slits in his visor shone with scarlet light.

Cira frowned, narrowing her vision to the first man and checking his stats.

"Assassin," she clarified to her Servants as well as the three uncontracted ones, "His stats are low...lot of D ranks with an A in his Luck though."

"And the other?" Artoria asked.

Cira shook her head as her vision swam.

"I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?" Cu Chulainn demanded, "you're a Master, you should be able to see what his stats are!"

"I _can't_ _,_ Lancer!" Cira protested, "That mist...whatever it is...I can't see through it. It's hiding everything,"

"This is bad," Lily whispered.

"...We shouldn't be here," Mash finally said, not taking her eyes off the knight in black armor, "Something feels wrong. Very wrong. I don't know what it is,"

The black knight's helm cocked slightly as he heard her voice, a choked whispering hum emanating from him as the two seemed to lock eyes, making Mash tense even more as her body seemed to shake...though it wasn't from fear.

"I don't know why...but I feel...anger. Lots of anger," she hissed, "That knight...should not be here. I don't like it,"

Cira opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Marie.

"Oh! Well, fancy seeing you here you lazy artisan!" she laughed, "I could never forget that face!"

"Nor I forget yours," the assassin grinned back, "Not your face nor your pale white neck. At the same time, I feel like it is destiny, you and I meeting once more. Don't we? The executioner killing the same person twice...seems a bit poetic,"

"Not only in life but even now all you want to do is execute her?" Mozart hissed, "Charles Henri-Sanson, could it be you are truly mad?"

The assassin, Sanson, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It is never a pleasant feeling conversing with you, musician," he growled, "You claim all human lives are filthy, Amadeus...no. No human lives are sacred, precious things. Which is why we executioners treat them as such. You and I will _never_ get along,"

"Damn right we will not!" Mozart snapped.

"Trash who wouldn't love humans, who couldn't understand them, who has no right to be standing next to _her_ _!"_ Sanson snapped, getting Lily to move away from him as he started to move towards Mozart.

The movement of the young King did not go unnoticed.

The knight in black armor seemed to shake, his armor rattling. Cira looked at him just in time to see him throw back his head and howl. Tendrils seemed to explode from his armor and with an even louder shriek he bolted towards Lily.

"LILY!" Artoria roared, ramming into her younger self and sending her to the ground as the knight's weapon slashed over their heads.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Artoria was up on her feet in a flash, parrying the strike he threw at her. Invisible blade and smoking _thing_ clanging off each other and throwing scarlet sparks with every strike. Artoria raised her armored boot and kicked him in the chest, sending him staggering. Artoria darted forwards through the dust kicked up by their battle, sword in two hands as she charged. The knight lowered his head, letting the blade screech off his helm before kicking her back.

"Are you ok?" Cira asked, kneeling down to Lily and helping her sit up.

"I'm ok," she said, "My head hurts though…"

"Any idea why he went for you?"

"No…" Lily blinked, "I've never seen him before in my life."

She shuddered, holding her arms as she brought her legs closer to her.

"He is a powerful knight though…"

Artoria rebounded from him kicking her, leaping high and holding her blade in a two handed chop that would have cleaved his helm in two. He dropped the weapon and clasped his hands around the smoky blade, ignoring the crimson blood that started to seep through it.

The King's eyes widened in astonishment, yanking the blade back to her side, crimson blood streaking the blade from where he had caught it. She leaped backwards a safe ways away, pointing her blade at him.

"From your skill, I assume you to be a knight of some renown, and so I ask you this," she started, her voice shaking slightly, "If you know me to be Artoria Pendragon, King of Briton, name yourself, as a knight's pride demands! Challenging me with your identity concealed is tantamount to attacking using deceit!"

The black knight gave a horrible, choked sound...and then it transformed into a strangled laugh. The smoky haze around the knight seemed to blow away and a sword appeared in his hand.

And then something happened that Cira had never expected.

Artoria dropped her sword in shock...and there was an expression on her face that made Cira's heart drop.

_Fear._

"...No...no...nonono, you _can't_ be…" Artoria cried, taking a step back, "Why!? Why you!? Why have you appeared like this?!"

"...Saber?" Cira asked, "Do you know him…?"

Artoria's face was still frozen in fear and shock...though there was great sorrow on her face.

"Why...old friend…" she whispered, "Lancelot...how did this happen…"

"Wait _what_ _!?"_ Cira demanded, "No way!"

"AAAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUURRRRR!" Lancelot shrieked, bolting forwards and swinging his sword at Artoria, forcing the King to take multiple steps back as she was put immediately on the defensive.

This...this was not going to end well.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	12. Orleans: Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a fun chapter...we're going to continue where we left off in the last one with some fun combat. Things happen, there's some heartfelt stuff happening...but more importantly, we're gonna be getting new people joining us!

_ Orleans: Saint _

"AAAAAAARTHUUUUUURRRRR!"

Artoria leaped backwards, her back colliding against a tree only for her roll away as Lancelot's sword sliced into the wood. The crazed knight shrieked, keeping on Artoria like a burr. The King couldn't even reach her sword for how much she had to keep on her feet. Lancelot seemed dead set on not letting her get anywhere near that blade.

"Cu, Mash, can you help her?" Cira pleaded, "We can't lose her!"

"On it," Mash nodded, charging forwards as Marie gave a sharp cry.

Cira's head snapped towards the queen as Sanson charged at Marie and Mozart, the composer waved his baton and what seemed to be angels of light materialized, batting aside the executioner's blade with a trumpet before shattering into shards of light. Jeanne was racing towards the French army, which was being beset upon by wyverns.

"CU! CHANGE OF PLANS!" Cira yelled, " _GET HIM_ _!_ Help Marie and Mozart!"

"Gotcha, Master!" Cu Chulainn confirmed as he dashed towards the Assassin servant, "OI! Why don't you pick on an _actual_ combat Servant?"

He hurled Gáe Bolg at Sanson, getting him to snarl and dodge backwards as the blood red spear cratered the ground where he once stood.

"God, you bloody Frenchmen call us _Celts_ barbaric," the Irishman huffed, yanking his spear from the ground and circling the Assassin, "At least we had the _sense_ and _honor_ to not go after defenseless women! Good _God,_ man! Didn't your mam teach you any better?"

"Tch, an Irishman. Go back to your pagan gods, Servant of the Spear," Sanson huffed, "This is between the Queen and I, and unfortunately that Godforsaken musician, so kindly step aside."

"Nah, I'd be goin' against my oaths as a knight if I did. I might not be a total stick in the mud like the King over there, but I still hold my honor close," Cu Chulainn preened, "I promised I'd protect Queenie here, not gonna break that."

Cira trusted that Cu would let her know if things were bad, she turned her attention back to Mash as the Shielder set her shield before her, put her head down and rammed right into Lancelot, sending him flying as she bowled him over.

"That's my girl," Cira grinned, helping Lily to her feet as the latter shook her head as if to clear it.

Lancelot roared, getting to his feet and bringing his sword crashing down on Mash's shield. Mash's eyes were a hard, freezing gold as she shoved forward with a yell and knocked him off balance again.

"Artoria! Your sword!" Mash yelled as she took a stance between Artoria and Lancelot, "I'll hold him off best I can!"

Artoria's face was still stricken, pale and horrified as she caught her breath and made a break for her sword. Seeing her move, Lancelot seemed to burst once more, the tendrils from his back thrashing and shooting forwards with a mind of their own, latching around Mash's ankle and holding her fast while Lancelot's sword swung at her.

Mash's golden eyes flashed as she whipped her shield to face him, getting a slightly confused growl from Lancelot, but the crazed knight shook his helm and kicked her shield, sending Mash _flying_ back towards Cira.

Cira gave a shocked yelp as Mash collided with her, knocking the wind out of her as a very, _very_ sharp pain in her chest accompanied the cracking sound that caught her ear. Cira screamed as her back collided with a large boulder and her breath painfully rushed out of her lungs.

"Master!" Lily and Artoria cried.

"Sword...Now!" Cira cried, trying to suck her breath back in but was met with sharp pain every time.

Mash didn't move, faintly groaning as she tried to get her thoughts back. Artoria continued to race for her sword, only to yell as Lancelot tackled her and both went tumbling across the ground.

"LANCELOT CEASE THIS MADNESS!" Artoria roared as she grabbed his wrists and tried to prevent him from bringing his sword down on her head, "We were friends once! Why do you do this!? What evil spirit has possessed you!?"

The only response she got was a snarl.

**"Sacred Sword of Selection…"**

Cira's head snapped towards Lily, who held Caliburn before her with her eyes closed, the slim blade glowing with brilliant golden light that only seemed to grow. Light peeled off the blade, sparking to the ground and glittering at her feet, ghostly lilies of golden white light bloomed around her as the smell of said flowers filled the air.

**"Grant me your power,"** Lily prayed, her emerald gaze opened, hard as the gemstones they resembled, **"Cleanse this evil! _CALIBURN!"_**

She pointed the glowing blade at Lancelot, light blitzing from the point of her sword and pushing her backwards with the force. The beam slammed into him, knocking him to the ground a few meters away from Artoria. The air seemed to glitter with motes of golden light around him...and he shrieked as each one of the motes detonated.

Cira saw Lily's wounds heal, not even leaving scars as the flowers at her feet faded to ashes. She lowered her sword, her shoulders heaving from exertion...right as a loud cracking sound caught Cira's ear. Lily's head snapped up and she stared at her blade in horror…

As with the tinkling sound of glass breaking...Caliburn shattered in her hands, showering the ground in bits of silver and blue metal and leaving the golden hilt in Lily's hands. Lily fell to her knees, stunned as she reached for the broken shards, watching as they seemed to dissolve into golden firefly like embers.

Cira's attention was torn away from Lily as a flash of blue caught her eye. Artoria bolted forwards, scooping Excalibur up in her hands and with a cry, Artoria rammed the golden blade through Lancelot's chest. Her shoulders shook as both heroic spirits sank slowly to the ground.

"A-Arthur…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, quietly laying him on the ground so that he was propped up against a rock.

His hand reached up, still shaking.

"My...King...I...please…" his voice was broken and hoarse as his body began to break into golden motes of light.

"I'm so sorry…I drove you to this, old friend…" Artoria murmured, holding his hand, "It is my fault…"

His body dissolved as his helm leaned against a rock.

"...Gala...had…" he rasped, "Forgive...me…"

And Arondight clanged to the ground, fading away as he did.

"Master…" Mash coughed, struggling to sit up, "Are you...ok?"

"Hurts...to breathe," Cira gasped, as Artoria slowly made her way over and scooped Cira up, surprisingly easily.

"Mash, can you stand?" Artoria asked.

Mash nodded, shakily getting to her feet.

"He...was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for," Mash whispered, looking at where Lancelot had faded away, "I...what is this feeling?"

She looked up at Artoria...tears shone in her eyes and one streaked down her face.

"I feel...grief?" she shook her head, "I didn't know him...but someone like that...shouldn't be that way,"

"I agree," Artoria's voice was shaky, disheartened, "Lily?"

Lily had not moved from where she knelt to the ground. The young princess knight stared at where the shards of her beloved blade had dissolved. With shaking hands she held the broken hilt to her chest and let out a cry of pain, curling into herself and sobbing. Artoria closed her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"We must move on, Lily," she told her gently, "Master is gravely injured...we must get her somewhere safe. Please stand, there will be time to mourn...for you...and me…"

Mash gently helped Lily to her feet, the younger Saber sniffing as she wiped her tears from her eyes as Cu Chulainn immediately raced over.

"Oh Lugh...Master…" he whispered, "What _happened?"_

"Sir Lancelot threw me into her," Mash said, "I'm fine...but she hit a rock,"

"Marie...Mozart?" Cira coughed, trying to sit up.

"Stay still," Artoria ordered, "I do not know the extent of your injuries. We need to get you and Sir Siegfried to the town immediately for medical attention,"

Cira gave a pained nod, laying her head back against Artoria's shoulder.

"I'll take her," Cu Chulainn said, "It's my fault I didn't get back sooner…"

"What happened to the Assassin?" Artoria asked.

"Jeanne musta rallied the French Army. There were cannons firing at him and that vampire hag that came with them,"

"Carmilla was here too!?" Mash demanded, "When did she show up!?"

"She showed up for like a second before running with her tail between her legs when Jeanne started in on her," Cu Chulainn replied, taking Cira from Artoria and wincing at Cira's cry of pain, "Never seen someone run that fast. She grabbed Sanson and they just ran away leaving the other Berserker here...I don't see him so I guess you guys took care of him?"

Artoria was quiet, bowing her head as her shoulders sagged.

"...You two musta been close," Cu Chulainn winced, "Sorry...for what it's worth, I can understand how you feel. I had to fight against a brother in arms once too,"

He looked up to see an absolutely _crushed_ Lily.

"Aw Hell, what happened to little Lily?"

"Caliburn was never designed to contain our magical energy," Artoria explained, "It is able to function like Excalibur...however, doing so will shatter the sword. Lily...saved my life at the cost of her noble phantasm,"

She put a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder.

"For that...I am eternally grateful," she told the little Saber.

Lily gave a slight smile...though it didn't reach her eyes.

"We should catch up to the others and go," Mash suggested, "We need to contact Doctor Roman...we might need medical supplies for Cira and Mister Siegfried,"

"I agree," Cu Chulainn nodded, "Let's get moving,"

* * *

Cira woke up hours later with both Marie and Jeanne hovering over her. She jolted, trying to sit up only to cry out as a sharp pain lanced through her ribs. Jeanne gently put a firm hand on each of her wrists and forced her back down.

"Easy, Cira," she soothed, "You are safe, nothing is coming to harm you,"

"Mash...Artoria...Lily...Cu…?" Cira rasped, her throat dry as she looked around for something to drink.

"They're fine," Marie said, tilting Cira's head up gently and pressing what looked to be a canteen or waterskin to her lips, "Drink...you have been unconscious for nearly a day,"

"A _day!?"_

"You, Master, are quite lucky to be alive," came Artoria's voice from the door.

Cira's eyes flashed as a violet and sable blur rushed to her side. She gave a smile as Mash fussed over her, trying to feel for a fever and experimentally poked Cira's rib...getting a sharp hiss from the other girl.

"Doctor Roman says you might have a few broken ribs," Mash said quietly, her head bowing, "I'm so sorry...If I had been more careful, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have gotten grabbed and thrown and you wouldn't be hurt an-"

"There's not much we coulda done there, I don't think," Cira said, once again trying to sit up and once again getting forced back down by Jeanne.

"If you re-break those ribs after Marie and I set them…" she warned, letting the threat hang in the air.

Cira raised her hands innocently before turning her gaze to Artoria.

"Lily?" she asked.

Artoria's gaze turned sad and she shook her head.

"She has not left Spirit Form since we arrived here," Artoria sighed, "I...knew she would one day lose Caliburn, as I did...I was not expecting it to be so soon,"

"We've done all we can do," Jeanne said gently, "We are going to go check on Siegfried, his wounds are grave...I can only hope we can do so,"

"Mash and I will keep an eye on our Master," Artoria nodded, "My thanks, Maiden of Orleans,"

With that, Jeanne and Marie left the room and Cira turned her attention to Artoria again.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked, as Artoria joined Mash at Cira's side, "I know Lily's broken up...but…"

Artoria's face turned stricken for a moment, and she balled her fists in her gown. Cira noticed that those hands shook and trembled...something that she had _never_ seen before.

"I...do not know," Artoria admitted, her voice was hushed and Cira could hear a tremble in it, "That Servant we fought...it was most certainly Sir Lancelot. But to see him manifested as a Berserker…"

She shook her head violently.

"I cannot understand why…Did I drive him to this? Something I had done in life...he begged for forgiveness but there was nothing to forgive…" she whispered, _"How..._ _why…?"_

"Maybe it was to do with his summoning from the Dragon Witch?" Cira suggested, "Remember...Jeanne said that D'Eon and Martha both had madness enhancement on them. Maybe the same could have been said for him? Though...he seemed _really_ out of it…"

"Maybe he had such a strong will it needed to be enhanced even more," Mash suggested, "The stories of Sir Lancelot paint him as someone of strong will,"

"And they are true indeed," Artoria said, giving a slight nod, "He was the finest of mine...very few could best him in both battle prowess and character. To see him like this…"

Her fists clenched again, though it wasn't out of sorrow or fear. This was _rage._

"Master, if we engage the Dragon Witch, permit me to be the one to strike her head from her shoulders," she growled, "She corrupted one of my knights. And I will not stand for that."

"Noted," Cira nodded.

She sat up, hissing as pain knifed through her ribs, but she refused to continue to lay down on the pile of blankets.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"An abandoned fort of sorts," Mash told her, "You passed out on the way here so we have been encamped here until you woke up. Siegfried wasn't looking very good either, so Jeanne and Marie have been working on fixing both of you up. We have some medical supplies from Chaldea, which has been working wonders on you...not so much on Siegfried. Jeanne thinks he might be cursed...and there's so many on him that she can't do much,"

"Lovely," Cira sighed, "Hey…Doctor? Can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear."_ Romani said, _"Based on the scans I'm getting here, you've got three broken ribs and a stress fracture on two more. You are_ very _lucky your spine wasn't damaged when you hit that boulder. Thanks to the leyline you guys opened up we were able to send medical supplies. DaVinci's knowledge about the human body and Jeanne and Marie's healing have sped up the healing process for your ribs. You should be good to move around again but please...try not to crack them open again,"_

"I'll do my best," Cira said, "Uh…"

She looked around and then looked at Mash and Artoria.

"Can...I have some time alone with Lily?" she asked.

Artoria nodded and put a gentle hand on Mash's shoulder, both ladies making their way out of the room. Cira turned her gaze to the corner, where she could sense an invisible, small form trying to make itself smaller under her gaze.

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

Lily was silent, seeming to draw her knees closer to her chest and holding the hilt of Caliburn closer to it as well.

"C'mon, Lily...please?" Cira tried again.

There was more silence and Cira sighed, forcing herself to sit up straight though a pained hiss came through her teeth.

_"...Master, please don't hurt yourself…"_ Lily's voice was quiet, echoing through Cira's skull as she sensed Lily getting close enough to touch...but still did not exit spirit form, _"I wouldn't be able to bear it if you did,"_

"You're barely bearing it now," Cira pointed out, "Lily, I'd like to see you face to face, please,"

Lily seemed to draw back slightly before a soft sigh whispered through Cira's head. There was a sparkle of light next to her, suddenly turning into more sparks and flurries of light as Lily rematerialized, her head bowed as she sat on her knees. She was not in her armor, Cira noticed. Rather like her older self, she had shed the armor and wore the underdress along with a pair of black heels. Her small hands twisting the fabric of her dress, though they shook horribly still.

"Hey," Cira started, reaching out and gently tipping Lily's chin upwards, "Look at me, ok?"

Lily's eyes were bloodshot and still full of tears, her green irises standing out _extremely_ well. Her cheeks still held the remnants of her tears though it seemed she had just managed to get them to stop.

"I know it's hard," Cira brushed an errant lock of blonde hair away from Lily's forehead.

It was so very hard to believe that this Heroic Spirit...her Servant, was only 14 like this. Younger than she was in body...despite being 1500 years older. It was...confusing to say the least. Then again, with the Pendragons it was hard...Artoria looked no older than 16, yet talked like someone in her late twenties, early thirties. Lily looked 14 and acted like it.

"It...was all I had left," Lily whispered, laying a shaking finger on the sapphire in the pommel of the hilt in her hands, "All I had left to remember Merlin...and Kay...and Bedivere...my family. Now it's gone…"

Her shoulders shook.

"I know...that I was supposed to release it one day," she breathed, tears starting again, "But, Master...I'm not ready. I'm _nowhere_ near ready or at Artoria's level. I...I…"

Her voice cut off as her throat closed and Cira put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did something that I would never have dreamed someone your age to do, Lily," Cira told her, "You sacrificed your sword to save Artoria. Did you know it would do that if you used it?"

Lily shook her head.

"I knew it was a training blade for me...that I would eventually have to give it up for another one," she admitted, "But to think it would shatter like that…"

"If you could redo it, would you?"

Lily was silent for a moment, her hands shaking for a moment before going tight on the hilt.

"No. I'd do the exact same thing," Lily said, looking up at Cira, "Because...if I didn't, we would have lost Artoria...and I would have lost a connection to my past and future. There's...so much I want to know...so much I need to learn...and without her...I can't do that,"

Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"But it still feels like I had my heart ripped from my chest, Master…" she whispered, "I am a broken Sword...I'm useless…"

Cira frowned and hugged the young Saber, ignoring the pain that knifed through her ribs as Lily went rigid in shock.

"You're not useless, you're Lily," she said firmly, "You may not be my first Sword or my last, but you are _my_ Sword. You're not useless. You're a ray of sunshine who even gets her stoic older self to smile and laugh when I've not seen _anyone_ do the same. You're selfless and kind and willing to do anything just so that those around you are safe. I don't care if we had a _thousand_ Caliburns. If it meant I'd lose you, then I wouldn't want them. I'm _proud_ of you, Lily. And nothing is going to change that,"

Lily seemed to sag in Cira's embrace and the young Saber sniffed, burying her head in her Master's shoulder.

"The Lord has graced me with a second chance at life," Lily sobbed, "What grace have I that I got a Master like you…"

They stayed like that for a long while, until Lily's shaking and crying finally subsided and she sat up, her ever present smile once more on her face.

"If we get you a regular sword, do you think you can still fight? Even if it isn't Caliburn?" Cira asked.

Lily nodded, giving a wry smile.

"Master, you think I started my training _after_ I pulled Caliburn?" she grinned, "Oh no I was training to be Kay's squire for much longer! But…"

She held the hilt up and gave a sad smile.

"I would like to keep the hilt, just as a reminder tha-" she stopped.

"Lily?" Cira asked as Lily pulled the broken hilt closer and examined it.

"Master...look!" she gasped, showing Cira the hilt.

Cira frowned, looking at the golden crossguard. It didn't look much different than the glimpse she'd gotten of it earlier. A jagged piece of silver metal, likely a shard left from when the blade shattered, still embedded itself in the hilt.

"What am I looking at?" Cira asked.

"This," Lily lay a finger on the silver shard of metal, "That wasn't there when we started talking! It...it's reforming! That's it! That _has_ to be it!"

Cira blinked, looking from the hilt to Lily's happy face and she gave a smile, nodding.

_"I don't have the heart to disappoint her…"_ she thought.

* * *

The next day ended up being one of travel. They had discovered that Siegfried had indeed been cursed and that they would need a second saint to help break the sheer amount of curses put on him. So, they had decided to split up. Jeanne and Marie had gone together to search for the Saint on their own and Mozart had stayed behind to go with the Chaldeans and the wounded Siegfried. There had been some incident with the local wildlife and a few wyverns, but Cu Chulainn, Mozart, Mash and Artoria had swiftly dispatched them.

"We should not be too far from Thiers," Mash said, coming back from scouting ahead with Cu Chulainn.

"And Missy Saint and Queenie shouldn't be too far behind us," Cu Chulainn drawled as he stretched and put his spear over his shoulders with his arms looping over it.

"Hm, if I remember right," Mozart said, "Thiers was best known for their knives. Perhaps that may translate into a sword for Mademoiselle Lily,"

Lily's smile turned blindingly bright as she nodded.

"It doesn't look like it's been destroyed from where I can see," she said, "Perhaps they are friendly and will be willing to help us,"

"Hey, Roman...was there any Servant signatures in Thiers?" Cira asked, holding up the communication device.

_"Scanning now,"_ he told her, _"...Ok, scan's done...looks like there's two there. I'd suggest making contact right away so we don't scare them o-"_

A brilliant burst of flame shot into the sky from the city and Cira's heart dropped slightly. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"...Please, for the love of God," she mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands, "Tell me that was just a trick of the light."

"I am afraid not, Master," Artoria said, looking towards the city, "It seems it was real,"

Cira let out a load groan, falling off the rock she was sitting on and laying on her back with her arm over her eyes.

"Just one day. _One effing day_. That's all I ask!" she hissed.

After a minute of Cu Chulainn smirking and Lily trying to contain her giggling, Cira gave a heavy sigh and sat up, hissing as the pain knifed across the still healing ribs. She felt Mash's hands on her arm and the Shielder hauled her upright.

"Fiiiiiine, let's go check it out. _Hopefully_ it's friendly," Cira huffed.

* * *

It was not friendly.

Upon arriving in town, Cira and her group were met with an odd sight. Two women were currently arguing in the middle of the square while terrified townsfolk were currently scurrying for cover behind stalls and in buildings. One of the women was dressed in a pale blue kimono, her azure locks spilling down her back in waves as two ivory horns curled from her head, she held a fan...which she was using to coyly fan herself. The other woman was...Cira didn't know how exactly to describe her. Her clothing appeared like something from modern day, a pleated pink and black plaid skirt and white top with black corset, and her hair was such a shocking shade of pink that Cira was _absolutely_ sure that it had to be dyed...two horns, sable as opposed to the other woman's ivory, curled up from a headband on top of her head.

"Well this does not look fun," Cira muttered.

"You...y-you you cheeky eastern _squirrel_ _!"_ the pink girl screeched, batting some flames that had caught on her sleeve.

"Ware, Master," Artoria warned, putting a hand before Cira, "They are not what they seem,"

The blue-haired girl gave a smirk, her golden eyes impish as she flourished her fan again.

"Oh that's cute," she beamed, "Do you _really_ think a failure like you could beat a _true_ dragon such as myself, Elizabeth?"

"Wait, that blue haired kid is a dragon?" Cu Chulainn asked, "I mean...I know we've got two dragons here and you two look normal but...what the actual _Hell…?"_

"They're both dragons," Siegfried said, "Though that blue haired woman is one I have never seen before,"

"THAT IS _IT_ _!"_ the pink-haired girl, Elizabeth, roared, twirling what looked to be a long, black iron lance, "I WILL DEAL WITH CARMILLA LATER! _YOU DIE NOW_!"

"Not if I kill you first!" the blue-haired girl snarled, fire flickering in her palm as the other girl started towards her.

"Stop _right_ there!" Mozart ordered, raising his baton and waving it as an angel of light materialized between the two, singlehandedly stopping them from striking each other, "I _cannot_ allow you to continue! What you two are doing is _sacrilege_ against all voice and sound!"

"And they're not saints to boot, are they?" Cira sighed.

"If _those_ two are saints than all of humanity and it's religions would crumble into ash," Mozart huffed.

"Look, can't you guys come back the day before yesterday?" Elizabeth demanded, "I'm busy,"

"You won't be busy!" the blue haired woman hissed, "Not until next Grail War!"

"Oh _yeah_?! _Bring it Kiyohime!_ " Elizabeth snarled.

"Frill necked lizard," Kyohime sniffed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Elizabeth shrieked, charging forwards, "JAPANESE RAT SNAKE!"

"Mexican bearded lizard!" Kyohime retorted, elegantly dodging the spear thrust at her.

"Sharp nosed _viper!"_

"KNOCK IF OFF!" Cira yelled before sighing and turning to her Servants, "Please stop them…"

"You got it, Master," Cu Chulainn nodded and Artoria inclined her head.

A hissing sound caught Cira's ear and she let out an exasperated groan.

"What _now_ _!?"_ she demanded.

"Seems like their squabbling brought out some wyverns hiding the woodwork," Mozart hummed, "Cira, with your permission I would like to borrow Mash so we can properly take them out."

"Lady Lily and I will stay to protect Cira," Siegfried said, giving a low, deep bow, "Lady Lily, should the fight come here, I will allow you to use my blade since I cannot,"

"N-No no! That won't be necessary!" Lily stammered, putting up her hands and shaking them vehemently, "I-I have utter faith in Mash's ability!"

With that the two teams of two broke off. Cira watched as Mozart's conjured angels shone and glittered, their musical instruments blocking the strikes of the wyverns where they could and breaking apart as Mash took down the wyverns via a good shield bashing. Cira turned to the other fight, Mash would let her know should things go awry.

"Oi, girls, you two are gonna destroy the city if you keep on squabbling like rats," Cu Chulainn said, grabbing Elizabeth and lifting her off the ground, growling as her struggling beat against him.

"Put me down!" Elizabeth demanded as Kiyohime gave a high-pitched laugh, pointing her fan at her.

"Oh this is funny, please keep her still so I may roast her...you might get roasted too but that's a price I'm willing to pay!" Kiyohime grinned.

A heavy gauntleted hand put itself on her shoulder as the same dragon aura that Kiyohime and Elizabeth had radiated from Artoria.

"I would advise against that," the King stated, her voice calm and measured yet very threatening, "He is my comrade and I would be most upset should something happen to him,"

"Oh so there are _three_ dragons here," Kiyohime hummed, lowering her fan to wave at herself, "Quite interesting. And you're not a fake like _..._ _that_ one. She's a vampiress wishing to be a dragon, but you're the real deal it looks like,"

"All the same, my Master wishes that you cease your fighting for the sake of the townsfolk," Artoria said, laying a hand on the invisible Excalibur's pommel, "I suggest you do as she asks,"

"And why should I? She's not _my_ Master,"

"Because if you do not, let us say I have slain many dragons in my time and what is one more to add to that?"

"You'd kill your own kind?"

"To protect my Master, certainly,"

Mash and Mozart made their way back to Cira, Siegfried and Lily. The Shielder set her shield on the cobblestones with a faint clang and watched the proceedings.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Artoria is effing terrifying when she wants to be and Cu is a very brave man," Cira said, starting forwards and cupping her hands around her mouth, "Hey! You two really shouldn't be fighting. There's bigger things to fry than each other."

"Recklessness and bravery aren't the same thing," Kiyohime sniffed, turning a golden gaze towards Cira, "Are you stupid?"

"Better than reptiles," Cira retorted, her blue eyes flashing as she came closer, faster, "Look, I get you hate each other. You dragons are territorial,"

She looked at Artoria, who gave an uncharacteristic smirk and Cira quickly checked over the status of the two Servants before her.

"Lancer and Berserker...not too terrible I guess," Cira hummed, "I think Saber here could wipe the floor with you both. But honestly, I'd _really_ like not to fight. We just tangled with the Dragon Witch's lackeys about two days ago and I'm _still_ healing. You two hate her too. I think you...Elizabeth was it? I heard you say something about wanting to kill Carmilla,"

Elizabeth stopped struggling, but she still bristled.

"Yeah, there's only one Elizabeth Bathory that should exist and it's me," she hissed, "Not that vampire witch who's walking around here claiming to be me."

"Have you two seen any other Servants besides us?" Mash asked, coming up.

"I've seen no one but Miss Crazy here," Elizabeth huffed, "And that fake, Carmilla,"

"Please do not lump me in with _them_ _,"_ Kiyohime hissed, "I am a Berserker with my reasoning intact,"

Cu Chulainn gave a coughing sound, but Cira could have sworn she heard the word 'Doubt' in it. Mash gave a sigh.

"It looks like we've just wasted our time," she said, "They haven't seen anything besides the Dragon Witch's minions, themselves, or us."

"It's not entirely a waste," Cira replied, We're in Thiers...we should be able to get a sword for Lily while we're here. Still, what a shame."

_"Shame_ _?!"_ Elizabeth scoffed, "You met _me_ and you call it a _shame!?"_

"We're looking for a Saint and you, very obviously, are not one," Cira deadpanned, making Elizabeth sputter indignantly and Cu Chulainn smack a hand against his lips to bite down the snicker.

"Oh that took guts to say that," Kiyohime purred, giving a grin, "But a saint? I know of one...but only if you mean that their teachings took a deep rooting in this nation,"

"Really?" Mash asked.

"Yes, I met him before having the...pleasure...of meeting Elizabeth," Kiyohime nodded, throwing a dirty look at the other girl, "I...almost ended up fighting him, but he realized I was a 'genuine' berserker and sheathed his sword. His True Name is Georgios...I believe he is quite famous around here,"

"Georgios...the dragonslayer saint, Saint George?" Artoria asked.

"Another dragonslayer?" Cira blinked, "What are the odds!"

_"This is fantastic!"_ Romani's voice piped up, _"Do you know where he went?"_

"I do and it was a shame," Kiyohime sighed, fanning herself with a dramatic air, "He went to the west, opposite of me."

"...That's the direction Jeanne and Marie went!" Mash gasped, "I need to open communications with her!"

"You do that," Cira nodded, "I'm going to re-arm one of my Swords. Ready, Lily?"

"Of course!" Lily smiled, trotting up, "It will feel good to fight again, that's for sure!"

With that, Cira and Lily split off from the group and went towards the marketplace. Since the fight had been avoided, the townsfolk had started to make their ways about their daily lives again.

"Oh! Master! I found the blacksmith!" Lily beamed, grabbing Cira's hand and racing towards the booth, dragging her Master along.

"Good Lord you've got a strong grip," Cira said, rotating her arm to get feeling back into it.

"Aha...sorry, Master," Lily apologized, giving a shy smile, "I'm excited is all,"

"You're the ladies who stopped those girls from fighting!" the Blacksmith announced, "You have no _idea_ how much we appreciate it...we just rebuilt the last wall from the wyvern attack a few days ago...how can we repay you?"

"We've heard your town is famous for it's knives," Cira said, "Is it possible that it may have translated to swords as well?"

"Swords...not many people around here ask for those," the Blacksmith hummed, his ruddy face was kind as he tapped his cheek in thought, "But since Orleans fell, we have been getting more orders for our blades. Some of them have been swords,"

"Lily here lost her sword fighting against the Dragon Witch's minions," Cira said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder, "I was hoping that we could replace it,"

"I...wasn't aware young ladies such as yourselves were skilled swordsmen," the Blacksmith admitted, "But if the Maiden of Orleans was before she came back as the Dragon Witch...then I suppose I was wrong. Wait one moment,"

He left his bench and rummaged around the back of the building. Cira could hear the clanking of weapons and blades shifting as he went through them. He came back with a blade that was a bit shorter than Caliburn had been, but wider.

"This the best sword I have ever made," he said, handing it to Lily.

She gratefully took the blade and examined it with a practiced gaze, smiling as she gave a few experimental swings.

"Light but strong," she announced, "And well balanced! You should be proud, this blade is fit for a king."

Cira bit her lip to keep from smiling and Lily looked up at the blacksmith with a happy light in her eyes.

"How much is it?" she asked.

The Blacksmith shook his head.

"If you run it through the Dragon Witch's heart, I will consider that payment enough," he said, "You saved this village from those girls, you're fighting against the Dragon Witch...peace is all I hope for."

"I will come back to give this kingly gift back and pay you for it," Lily promised, "If I don't, then I will send someone to compensate you for sure,"

With that, Lily and Cira made it back to the group, just to see that Jeanne had arrived with a man. His long dark hair cascaded down his back in ringlets as he held a hand on his sword, his armor flashed in the light as his kind, dark eyes landed on Cira and Lily. Lily tensed, a shudder running up her spine and Cira gave a hum. That had to be Georgios. Though something was amiss, she noticed as she and Lily returned.

"I see we found our Saint," Cira smiled as Georgios gave a low bow, "It's nice to meet you, Georgios,"

"I have heard quite a bit from Jeanne about you, Lady Cira," Georgios said, "I would be honored to fight at your side,"

"That's good to hear," Cira nodded, doing a headcount and frowning, "Jeanne...where's Marie?"

Jeanne's face turned sad and she bowed her head, shaking it. Cira noticed that Mozart was a ways away, seeming to have curled in on himself against a wall and sobbing. Her heart sank all the way down to her toes.

Marie was gone.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**


	13. Orleans: Baptism Rite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a 'boring' chapter, at least, it's not very long. I did debate on whether or not I wanted to include a certain section of this one since Cira isn't involved in it...but I was reminded as I went through it by myself that it's not just my story being told here. So while this isn't an action packed chapter...it's a meaningful one.

_ Orleans: Baptism Rite _

The news of Marie's death hit the group hard. They knew that she would have done it again if she had the choice, but it hurt no less. At Mozart's urging, Jeanne and Georgios went to cure a deathly pale Siegfried and save him from his curses. Cira leaned against a wall, staring up at the pale ring that still marred the sky.

"I wasn't expecting Queenie to go out so fast," Cu Chulainn admitted, "She seemed tougher than most…"

"To save her people, it was worth to her," Artoria said, "There is no greater sacrifice than that, especially for a monarch,"

"You would know, wouldn't you," Cu Chulainn pointed out.

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Artoria replied, her answer cagey, but with a look from Cira, Cu Chulainn did not push.

"Master," Kiyohime started, making Cira jump.

"Wait, _me_ _?"_ she asked, pointing at her.

"You're the only Master here, aren't you?" the blue-haired Berserker asked, "It may be temporary...but could you enter a contract with me? Just a pinkie is fine,"

"Uh...sure," Cira blinked, reaching out and gently hooking her pinky around the Servant's, slightly surprised at how soft and delicate it was.

Her energy lowered slightly as the bond opened up with Kiyohime and the eastern dragon smiled while Artoria and Lily gave small huffs of annoyance. Cira gave both her Sabers a look, silently warning them to be nice.

"This is a pinkie promise," Kiyohime stated, "If you lie, I'll make you swallow a thousand needles. And I'm not joking,"

"You _can't_ be serious!" Cira sputtered.

"Try me," the Berserker beamed with a smile that seemed more predatory than friendly.

"Oh you've stuck your foot in it this time, Master," Cu Chulainn hissed in sympathy as Kiyohime glided away.

"Don't worry, Master," Lily promised, "We'll make sure she doesn't...she'll find needles in her throat if she tries,"

Cira looked at the shorter Saber.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily!?" she demanded.

Lily just gave a sweet little smile and made her way off to explore the village as Mash came back up with Jeanne, Siegfried and Georgios.

"What did I just miss?" she asked.

"Lily giving her older self a run for her money with how scary she can be," Cira blinked, "And...I _might_ have contracted a Berserker. But that's beside the point...how's Siegfried,"

"Georgios and I have completed the baptismal rite," Jeanne said, "We stripped the curses from him and cast them out. I could not have done it alone, thank you Georgios,"

"It was an honor," the dragon slayer saint smiled with a polite nod, "I only ask that in return I join you in order to slay the evil dragon that haunts these lands,"

"Fafnir should be slain by me," Siegfried said, "But I would appreciate any aid I can get, Lord Georgios,"

_"Looks like we have ourselves a team,"_ Romani said, _"That might actually be enough to get through to Orleans,"_

"Let's take down a dragon," Cira nodded.

"For Marie," Jeanne stated with a sad smile.

"For Marie," Cira agreed, "And for all of France,"

"I would love to help you out with that, Puppy," Elizabeth said, leaning on her lance as her tail flicked.

"My, my," Kiyohime purred, "Calling my Love a Puppy...that is one surefire way to get burned, Elizabeth,"

"Creepy Stalker Dragon say _what_ _?"_ Cira demanded.

"I am not a cheap dragon!" Elizabeth huffed, completely ignoring Cira, "I will need an extraordinary Master to fulfill my needs,"

"So the horn on your head _isn't_ the only thing that's twisted," Kiyohime huffed, fanning herself, "Seeking an impossible dream, is your head ok?"

"It's not a dream! It's conviction! I'm convinced of it!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Let's...get out of this town before those two decide to burn it down again…" Cira sighed.

* * *

The stars shone through the branches of the trees by the time Cira and the others managed to settle down and break for camp. Cira was already weary, drained from the strain of taking on not one but two new contracts as Siegfried had asked her to take him on not long after they had left town. Her legs were shaking and her vision was blurring as they made it to a clearing, she had to nearly hang on Cu Chulainn as he gently guided her towards a tree. Jeanne did a head count, frowning as she came up two short.

"Cira?" she asked, "Where are Mash and Amadeus?"

Cira's eyes flashed wide open in slight fear, though she relaxed as she searched the bonds she was holding...sensing Cu Chulainn, Lily, Artoria, Kiyohime and Siegfried by her, while Mash was just to the south near the creek they had passed. She did not seem harmed or frightened at all.

"She's alright," Cira said, "I'm guessing Mozart is with her, she doesn't seem too worried,"

"Master, you should get some rest," Cu Chulainn said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You...to be fair, look like hell."

"Mm, probably a smart idea…" Cira agreed, "Considering that I've got to split my energy...six ways now?"

"We'll wake you up if things get bad, ok?" Cu Chulainn reassured her as Lily unpacked one of the blankets that she and Marie had picked up in the previous village before they had split.

"Thanks," Cira nodded as Lily gave her the blanket, the young Saber smiling brightly as she went back to the fire, helping her older self set it up.

"Cu Chulainn and I will likely go hunting and get some fresh meat in a few minutes," Artoria said from the fireside, "Do not fear, Master, all will be well,"

Cira nodded and leaned her head against the tree, closing her eyes and letting fatigue drag her down into the dark of her dreams.

* * *

Mash knew that splitting too far from the party was...unwise to say the least. She did, however, want to see how Mozart was holding up after the news of Marie's death. She knew that Marie had stayed behind to evacuate a city under attack by the Dragon Witch, allowing Jeanne and Georgios to escape to Thiers, but grief was still a new emotion to her, one that she hadn't really seen outside of movies that Doctor Roman or DaVinci had shown her.

She had tailed him from the campsite to the creek and now out underneath the stars outside the forest line. She could see the glow from the campfire in the forest, so she knew that they could easily find their way back to Cira and the others.

"I suppose you wish to talk then, Lady Mash?" Mozart asked as he sat down on a rock, turning a mournful cerulean gaze towards the still shining ring in the sky.

"I...know it's a little crazy but...I had a few questions if you don't mind," she said, nodding as Mozart patted the rock next to his.

"Of course not," he smiled as she sat down, "Be it important or trivial...ask away. Tomorrow is the final battle after all...you should be wrapping up any unfinished business,"

"Y-Yes," Mash nodded, her hands curling into nervous fists on her lap, "I...hate to bring this back up. But it's about when we heard that Marie had died. You said…'humans choose what they love'. And I…"

She looked up at him, the moonlight turning her gaze an innocent, pale lavender.

"I don't understand what that meant," she admitted, "I understand the meaning of the words. But the 'choose' part is what I don't understand. Things that we view favorably are morally just, and things that we should reject are socially bad. That is what I have been taught...and what I believe to be right."

"What _do_ you consider to be _'_ _right_ _'?"_ Mozart asked gently, though there was no small amount of pain in his eyes.

"W-Well…" Mash stammered, "Something that saves many lives, and sees value in many lives, I suppose,"

"Well, that is rather ill-defined," Mozart stated, turning to face her, "Let's assume that for a moment...Cira was not such a person. What then?"

"B-But that's not true!" Mash protested.

Mozart gave a soft laugh and held up his hands in placation.

"Forgive me, that was a bit cruel," he admitted, "However, I want you to keep that hesitation and discomfort in mind. Mash,"

He grabbed her hands, firmly and yet very gently.

"I get the feeling you're a person who just recently gained her freedom," he said, "As such, you freeze in the face of hard choices and have doubts about the person you're becoming."

"I...didn't know much about the outside world," Mash admitted, "Much of what I know is the sterile walls of Chaldea. If I know anything about the outside world, it has been because of what I have seen and heard from others or in pictures. No…"

Her voice turned shaky for a moment as her head bowed.

"Maybe I didn't have the right to care for anything in the first place," she whispered, "I…"

"Oh dear," Mozart sighed, "You really _are_ pure, aren't you? You're like a music sheet without a single note written on it. But heed my words, Mash. Even if you are a doll created for the sole purpose of fighting…"

He gently tipped her chin up so she would look at him, her gold and violet eyes wide as she listened and he smiled.

"You have the obligation to care for something," he told her, "You may not have freedom, but you have obligations."

"Not rights or privileges?"

_"Obligations_ _...duties_ if you will," he explained, "Humans have that responsibility, because they have the intelligence to think."

He gently tapped her forehead and made her jump, getting a chuckle from him.

"What to care for, what to dislike, what is considered precious...what is considered evil," he continued, _"_ _Those_ are the things you must choose for yourself. Not by the words of others, nor by conforming to your environment. Every human is unique...so too are their values. We learn and see as much as we can. By doing so, your life is enriched."

He gently took her by the shoulders.

"Listen," he ordered, "The world is not what you make of it. You are what the world makes of you. Then, when you have become you, become more than the world. You must leave behind proof that you existed...I have. All the music I left behind is proof. Even though…"

He gave a sigh.

"Even though that in itself is insignificant," he gave a bitter laugh as Mash cocked her head in confusion, "After all...I am...a man who couldn't even bear witness to the death of his one and only love…"

His voice trembled for a moment before he cleared it.

"My legacy may have been loved by many...as Lady Cira has showcased...but my life was nothing special," he gave another sigh, "Still, I am content with that. Humans are nasty and unpleasant. I still stand by that. There are sinners that shine brilliantly and saints that make one retch. So there is no need to fear for your future. You are created by the world, and you expand and improve the world. That is what 'being human' is all about. Begin by absorbing all you can from the world and then return those favors to the world as you see fit. Worrying over what results that will have is a matter for another day,"

He stood and offered his hand to Mash.

"As long as humans are humans, evil will not prevail," he said as she took his hand and he helped her up, "After all, humanity will not be able to flourish otherwise."

He looked towards the campsite and gave a smile.

"Shall we return to the campsite?" he asked, "I am sorry I turned your question into quite the bit of a lecture. I felt this would be the last time you and I got to chat like that and I am happy we were able to talk alone in that manner. From start to finish, you are a charming young lady,"

He gave a wink and a roguish grin.

"If Maria hadn't been here, I might have proposed to you instead!" he chuckled.

"M-Mozart!" Mash protested, her pale face turning a shocking red, "I…"

"I'm teasing you, my dear...you're _far_ more fun to tease than your Master, that's for sure," he laughed, gently patting her shoulder.

Mash gave a sigh of relief and turned it into a smile.

"Thank you for talking with me...I swear I won't forget a word," she promised.

* * *

"I don't know whether to be horrified I'm seeing this or happy that those two are getting along finally," Cira whispered, staring at Kiyohime and Elizabeth, the former was currently feeding the latter like a mother would their stubborn child.

Mash shrugged, taking a bite of the soup that had been given to her. Artoria and Cu Chulainn had been out all night hunting and gathering materials for this breakfast, eventually around daybreak coming back with a stag that they both proceeded to butcher and fix into a stew-like substance with some of the carrots and potatoes that Lily pulled out of the basket of supplies they'd gotten from the town.

_"I am insanely jealous seeing that,"_ Romani huffed, _"considering we had powdered eggs and powdered milk and oatmeal,"_

"Oh you'll be fine," Cira replied, jabbing her spoon at the air as if to make a point, "We could probably figure out a way to get food and stuff via rayshifting, can't we?"

_"...Oh my God I never considered that…"_ Romani gasped, _"Hey! Leonardo! Did you hear that?"_

_"Yes, yes, I heard and I'm already working on that,"_ DaVinci sighed, _"You_ owe _me, Romani!"_

"Awwww look at the cute couple," Cira teased.

_"Shut it,"_ Romani hissed, " _Before she smacks me with a newspaper aga-OW!"_

Cira started howling as Romani and DaVinci got on each other, resulting in the sound of rolled up paper smacking against clothing multiple times...as well as quite a few expletives from both parties.

"We are under the guidance of children," Artoria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Cu Chulainn snorted.

"It's better than not having their help at all," Mash offered, though she too looked tired, "Doctor, please stop bickering with DaVinci and help us,"

_"Ow, ow, ow…"_ Romani huffed before clearing his throat, " _Ugh, woman that hurts..._ Anyways... _you guys are getting closer to Orleans, which means you might end up in more and more combat situations. Maybe even a war…"_

"Every bit gets us closer to the false Jeanne, right?" Cira asked.

_"Which may be a good thing and a bad thing at the same time,"_ Romani pointed out, _"Obviously bad because it puts you in danger. Like, more than I can even calculate. But good because that means you're all another step closer to fixing this singularity and coming back to Chaldea."_

"It'd be nice to sleep in a bed again," Cira stretched, "So, what's the plan here?"

She looked up around at the Servants before her, her hands curling around the bowl in them, stealing the warmth from the bowl into her cold fingers.

"Since it's likely going to be a battle and all," she added.

"I believe I'm the only one with experience leading armies?" Siegfried asked, only to pause at the badly contained snort from Cu Chulainn.

"That's a _no_ _,"_ the Irishman pointed out, "Pretty sure Miss King of Knights has. _I_ have...and pretty sure that Miss Saint there's a general as well,"

"Cu Chulainn is correct," Artoria nodded, "While Lily has yet to lead a battle, I am seasoned in the fires of war."

"And I may not have fought much myself, but I have led armies," Jeanne nodded, "I may not have unsheathed my sword, but I do know my way around getting soldiers to do as they are told,"

"My apologies," Siegfried bowed, "I seem to have forgotten that,"

"Don't worry about it," Cira said, waving a hand while Mash nodded in agreement.

"I do not have a glorious military record," Siegfried explained, "At least, where I had led an army to invade a worthwhile country,"

"I didn't do much invading myself," Cu Chulainn admitted, "Save for neighboring kingdoms when they pissed my own off."

"I was mainly based here in France," Jeanne nodded, "So I do not as well,"

Artoria gave a sigh.

"I suppose that leaves me," she said softly, "I on my part have led many raids to worthwhile countries. Both France and Rome,"

"Maybe you all could work together for a plan," Mash suggested.

"That way no one harbors bitterness," Lily added with a smile.

"Our numbers are small, while the enemy's are quite large," Siegfried pointed out, nodding in agreement with Lily, "However, they are weaker than us,"

"Mere wyverns and undead compared to Servants," Artoria nodded, "Three of which cause them to quake in fear just from existing,"

"We have two options," Jeanne added drawing in the dirt with the point of her javelin, "A frontal assault or a flank from the rear,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us much because they know where we're at," Cu Chulainn pointed out, "So sneakin' around isn't gonna help us at _all."_

"So, that leaves one option," Siegfried said, taking the point of his own blade and drawing a line from the 'base' into the front line.

"A frontal assault," the Servants all nodded.

"Master and I shall see to Fafnir," Siegfried continued, "We should split ourselves up to seem larger than we are. We are strong enough to take them out...I would like the rest of you to protect us from the wyverns and other Servants."

"Where Master goes, we follow," Artoria said firmly, "Leaving her side is not an option for the four of us,"

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from the Red Dragoness," Siegfried placated her, "The fact is...the fate of this war hinges on if I can slay that dragon. And if they get to us, if they kill us...there is none among us that can kill him. I am the only one who can slay Fafnir, none else."

"Understood," Mash piped up, "I may be inexperienced, but I will do everything I can to protect you both."

"As will I," Lily nodded, "Caliburn is still reforging itself, so I won't be able to use my Noble Phantasm...but I can still fight with a borrowed blade!"

"I have my own thing to focus on," Elizabeth stated, "I'll help...but I want to kill _her_ first,"

"By all means, go after your older self," Jeanne nodded, getting a near feral grin from Elizabeth, "I for sure am to face against the 'Dragon Witch',"

"Permit me to join you on that, Lady Jeanne," Artoria growled.

"Artoria?" Cira asked, only to get met by a very fiery emerald gaze.

"She corrupted one of my knights. I am taking personal offense to that," Artoria seethed, "My sword is the weight of my pride, and my knights are my blades under me. To see that she took one of my greatest and twisted him into that...I cannot allow that to stand."

"I would be happy to have your blade at my side, King of Knights," Jeanne smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on Lily," Cu Chulainn said, putting a hand on Artoria's shoulder, "Make sure she doesn't get into trouble...same as Master,"

"Can you defeat the witch?" Georgios said, finally speaking after being silent and listening to the conversation.

Jeanne looked at Artoria and both women nodded.

"I will. I will be victorious," Jeanne said firmly, "By the end of the day, that demoness that took my form shall return to the ashes from whence she came."

_"Leave scouting the area to me...well, us at Chaldea,"_ Romani said as Cira held up the communicator, " _This is do-or-die time. I've got plenty of energy drinks and buckets ready!"_

"...I don't want to know what those buckets are for," Cira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Doctor, those have the opposite effect," Mash pointed out, "They cause stomachaches, so maybe you shouldn't drink them."

_"Eh it'll freshen me up if I dunk my face in it,"_ he dismissed, _"Leave everything to me!"_

"If no one else has any questions…" Siegfried said, looking towards Cira, "Master, your orders?"

Cira gave a smile as she stood from where she sat on the ground.

"Let's win," she nodded.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**

**Servant: Saber- Siegfried**

**Servant: Berserker-Kiyohime**


	14. Orleans: March to Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battles are almost always a fun read, though I give no promises to mine being any good. Anyways, I should be finishing up Orleans next chapter...it's not that far from here and I believe I have an idea of what I can do for the interlude between this and Septem (I won't lie I'm not looking forward to Septem either...it's another boring one with a character I absolutely despise.) But, I will let you all get to reading. Hope you enjoy.

_Orleans: March to Orleans_

Cira peeked out from behind a rock, her heart leaping upwards as she saw the massive field before her. In the distance she could see a city, still burning as smoke rose against the sky and it's castle rose up like a charred tree that had been struck by lightning.

_"Yeah, just as I suspected,"_ Romani's voice said, _"It's swarming with wyverns. But we can't delay either. So take make sure that we take 'em all out,"_

Cira's heart dropped as she saw the shrieking, scaly horde before her.

"Can we really take them all out…" she whispered, her hands starting to shake, "There's hundreds of them and there's only eleven of us."

"Master," Artoria's voice was soft, gentle, as she put a hand on Cira's shoulder, "You trust us to protect you, correct?"

Cira nodded.

"Then, please allow us to show you that trust is not misguided," the King said, "It is natural to be afraid before a battle. Natural to fear for your life. You are not a warrior, you are barely even a mage. I am not asking you to charge out into the battle first, I would never ask you to do something I myself would be unwilling to do were I in your situation. I ask you to stay behind us, to aid us should things go awry, and to stay near Siegfried until Fafnir is spotted. Can you do that?"

Cira looked up at her, taking a deep breath, and nodded once more. A screech rang out and Cira instinctively put her hands over her ears.

"Here they come," Cu Chulainn said, taking his spear off his shoulders and holding it in a ready position.

Lily unsheathed the sword at her hip and Artoria took a stance with her own blade as well. Mash looked back at Cira, reaffirming her grip on her shield.

"Your orders?" she asked.

"Go get 'em," Cira nodded, "Just please don't die,"

"You worry too much, Master," Cu Chulainn grinned as he hopped up and over the rock they were holing up behind, Lily and Artoria joined him charging forwards and carving through the line of wyverns as if it were nothing, leaving a path of blood soaked grass and wyvern corpses behind.

"Well, let's get moving then," Cira said, "We have to get to Fafnir and I very much doubt he's going to come to us.

"Stay behind me," Mash insisted, turning a golden eye towards Cira before slowly making her way towards where the other three Servants were currently doing battle.

Cira kept a hand on Mash's shoulder, following close behind her while Siegfried and Jeanne took the outskirts of their formation, making sure that nothing got to Cira as they made their way towards the other three.

_"I'm getting a signal!"_ Romani yelled, _"Servant! It's beelining towards you guys...there's no way it's not the enemy!"_

"Lancer!" Cira cried, "Saber! Lily! We've got company coming!"

"I got that one!" Cu Chulainn yelled over the din, hurling his spear into a wyvern then using the momentum from the throw to grab the spear, vaulting over the collapsing creature and yanking said spear free as he dashed towards the approaching Servant.

They collided with a flash of green and scarlet. Cira could see that it was a female Archer, her large emerald eyes matching the light from the arrows she fired from her ebony bow. A tawny lion's tail and ears graced her features, though her face was screwed up in a snarl as Cu Chulainn jabbed at her with his spear.

_"...Cira…"_ Romani's voice was shaky over the comms.

"What?" she asked.

_"Fafnir...I can see his presence on the scanners...he's left Orleans. He's coming...and he's likely bringing the Dragon Witch with him. The showdown is about to start,"_

"You guys hear that?" Cira asked, getting a nod from Siegfried and Georgios both, "Uh...Berserker, can you and Elizabeth go and handle Carmilla should she show up? Or at least take out a few wyverns if she doesn't,"

"Don't worry, Deerlet, we'll take care of that," Elizabeth grinned, whirling her lance around and winking, "I've been _aching_ to do a show and I finally get to do that."

"See you soon my love," Kiyohime beamed as she and Elizabeth started off.

"...I suddenly fear for my life," Cira shuddered.

"You're the one who contracted a Berserker," Mozart pointed out.

"I didn't know she was _that_ crazy! She seemed fine in town!"

Any retort from the musician was cut off as the sky went dark and the ground shook. Cira's blood ran cold as she beheld Fafnir. He seemed much bigger than the last time she had seen him. Artoria and Lily both immediately ran back to Cira, blades unsheathed and waiting for a good opportunity to charge forwards.

_"Well...he s_ _u_ re got bigger," Cu Chulainn said, his voice losing the echoing quality as he rematerialized next to Cira, making her jump out of her skin.

"Wha-How?!" Cira demanded, "When did you get here? What about that Archer?"

"Took care of it," he replied, "Hate that it happened, but I needed to make sure she didn't get to you,"

_"Master,"_ Kiyohime's voice rang through Cira's head, " _Elizabeth has spotted Carmilla, I will continue to...show these wyverns who the real dragon is. I'll let her deal with the vampiress,"_

"So the Archer's taken care of," Cira started, "Carmilla is being handled that just leaves D'Eon, Vlad III and…"

"Oh, hello there trash I left behind," Jeanne's voice said.

Cira looked up to see the Dragon Witch land lightly on the ground, smoke and cinders blowing away from her landing point and she stood, Fafnir looming behind her and snarling. Artoria, Lily, Mash and Cu Chulainn all got before Cira with readied weapons.

The other Jeanne did not seem impressed while Jeanne walked before their team, the white banner billowing in the wind as she stood before her darkened half.

"I am a vestige. And more importantly, I am _not_ you, Dragon Witch," she seethed, jabbing her lance into the ground as the wind whipped the banner around.

"But you _are_ me, what are you talking about?" the other Jeanne smirked.

"I _had_ hoped I could reach you and find out what caused you to be this way...possibly swaying you," Jeanne sighed, "But as God wills it, that is not happening,"

"You have more on your side then last I saw you," the other Jeanne stated, her golden eyes flicking from Artoria to Lily to Cu Chulainn to Siegfried and finally to Georgios, "That little Master's doing isn't it? No matter...against my dragons and wyverns, you have no hope,"

"That's big talk from someone who values quantity over quality," Cira said.

"Who gave you permission to speak, worm?" the Dragon Witch snarled, tapping her own lance on the ground.

The cracked earth exploded and Cira felt herself get forcefully shoved out of the way. She hit the ground and gave a loud gasp as pain shot across her ribs, turning her vision white for a few seconds. When it went back to color, Cira saw Cu Chulainn protectively arched over her as a massive black spear, crackling with flame had erupted from the ground where she had stood. If Cu Chulainn hadn't grabbed her and moved her, she would have most certainly have been skewered.

"As I was saying before that welp interrupted," the dark Jeanne said, "We have turned this land into a nest of dragons...nothing, not one living human soul, will ever live in France again!"

With that, Artoria and Lily surged forwards, both aiming swift justice with their blades. The Dark Jeanne leaped backwards, parrying Lily's blade with her lance and outright leaping out of the way of Excalibur as it tore a hole in the earth, sending dust and grass scattering in the wind magic that kept it's blade hidden.

"I'm ok," Cira said as Mash bolted over to her and Cu Chulainn helped her to feet, "Saber and Lily…"

"I don't think you're getting them to stop outside of using a command spell," Cu Chulainn said, "And I'd advise against it because I think that'd just piss them off. Saber already hates French Toast there because of what she did to her comrade...I think that's bled a bit into Lily as they're the same person,"

"We need to make sure she doesn't command Fafnir or the wyverns to collapse on us," Siegfried said, "If those two can keep her busy, we can take on Fafnir,"

"Jeanne, can you help Saber and Lily?" Cira asked, "Keep her busy and all that,"

"I will do my best," Jeanne nodded, running towards the other two Servants…

Right as one of the nearby wyverns exploded in a gout of flame, iron and flesh. Jeanne's head whipped around to see a glittering host of French Soldiers on the hill to their south.

"Gilles!" she breathed, a massive smile on her face.

A slight man with long dark hair in silver armor pointed his sword at the wyverns.

"Come now, men!" he roared, "Fire! We fight for the survival of France! Fire everything we have! Do not be afraid! Do not sorrow! Do not falter! If you have human blood...now is the time to die! There is nothing to fear! Because..."

He seemed to lock eyes with Jeanne and a brilliant smile lit up his pale face.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAINT ON OUR SIDE!"

"Gilles…" Jeanne whispered, "You...God bless you, Gilles…"

The cannons fired as one, smashing into the line of wyverns and even crashing a few times into Fafnir. Jeanne joined Artoria and Lily in fighting her alter, Cira watching as the three fought more as a single unit than three. With a furious roar, the Dark Jeanne slammed her pike into the ground, spears of black flame erupting from the soil and forcing Jeanne to skid back. Artoria dodged around them, bringing her blade high…

And the Dragon Witch got a thoughtful look on her face.

Artoria didn't seem to noticed, she was too dead set on maiming if not killing the woman before her for what had happened to Lancelot. The invisible blade came down…

And suddenly froze mere inches from the Dragon Witch's nose.

"What…?" Artoria hissed, struggling to bring the blade down but she could not move her arms.

"...You...you are a dragon, aren't you?" the Dark Jeanne asked.

Artoria's green eyes flashed and Cira felt a jolt of dread come down from her bond. Lily's eyes widened as she took a step back, helping Jeanne to her feet.

"Lily…" Artoria ground out, _"_ _Get back."_

She managed to tear her eyes from the Dragon Witch and stumble backwards, still holding her sword before her as pure rage radiated from her in waves. Jeanne gently tapped Lily's shoulder and nodded back towards Cira, to which Lily nodded and raced back to her.

"What just happened?" Cira demanded.

"...She's figured out what we are," Lily said, "We can't hurt her. And she knows it."

Artoria still had not moved, her arms were shaking and straining, trying to raise her sword but unable to do so.

"Oh you are _frightfully_ angry," the Dragon Witch hummed, "I must have done something to infuriate you in particular. Not too many Servants can boast being a dragon, your voice says you are English...I wonder…?"

She gave a cruel smile.

"As Ruler I order you to give your name," she grinned.

Artoria hissed, seemingly fighting the order as her arms shook and her eyes flamed.

_"Mín nama sy Arzhur,"_ she snarled, the words were not ones Cira had heard before...foreign to her ear.

Cira lifted her hand.

"SABER, TO ME!" she ordered, one of the crimson strokes blindingly bright as Artoria suddenly shattered into silver and blue light only to reappear at Cira's side.

Cira put a hand on Artoria's shoulder, jerking back as Artoria flinched.

"Care, Master...I do not know her hold on me," she warned, "Be fortunate she does not have Lily as well."

"Oh that was no fun at all," the Altered Jeanne huffed, "In any case...Fafnir!"

The bigger Dragon lowered his head to his mistress and the corrupted Servant pointed her pike before her.

"Incinerate that Saint, that Army and the entire nation until it's nothing but ash," she ordered, "TO ME MY SERVANTS!"

Cira watched as D'Eon and Vlad III came from the fog of war, the maddened Saber gave a small smile.

"You all made it alive," she smiled, "Perhaps now I can rest from this madness, please...give me the peace you gave Martha, and my queen…"

Tears streamed down her face as her smile turned bittersweet.

"I am so terribly sorry…"

The darkened Jeanne looked at the group standing against her and rolled her eyes, starting to walk away towards a hunchbacked man.

"Quasimodo?" Cira asked, "I know that legends and story book heroes are heroic spirits…"

"Gilles, let's fall back and let them fight," the Dragon Witch said, her tone bored, "There's other things we need to take care of,"

"Back to the prison castle to regroup," the man nodded.

"...Gilles?!" Jeanne demanded, looking at the hunchbacked man and then at the man in silver armor with the French Army, "That cannot be...no, _wait!"_

Jeanne Alter tapped her pike and black fire erupted from the ground, surrounding her and the hunchbacked man. When the flames faded away...the two were gone.

Fafnir screeched, slamming his massive foot down on the ground and causing the battlefield to shake. Cira grabbed onto Siegfried, who had taken his sword from its sheath on his back.

"Master, it's time," he said, nodding towards the dragon.

"What about those two?" Mash asked, looking at Vlad III and D'Eon.

Cira looked at her three Servants.

"You three think you can take them?" she asked.

Artoria gave a nod.

"I can swing my blade once more now that she is gone...Master, please help Sir Siegfried slay that dragon...we shall take care of these shadows," she said, "As much as it pains me to say...I cannot help you against the Dragon Witch, nor can Lily,"

"Just keep them off us, ok?" Cira asked.

"You got it, Master," Cu Chulainn nodded, "Alright, let's take these mad warriors down,"

* * *

D'Eon unsheathed her rapier, giving a low bow as Lily stepped up to her. The Princess Knight unsheathed her own blade, giving a sad smile.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she said, gently, "A Knight should not be subjected to that fate...given a madness enhancement to make you do what the summoner wants...it's so sad to me,"

D'Eon's rapier lowered slightly and the other Saber gave a low bow.

"Your words are appreciated, fellow knight," she smiled, "Please grant me an honorable and swift death,"

"I'm still in training, but I will do my best," Lily promised, "Time to see if this blade can hold up to my original!"

And she charged forwards, her blade clanging against D'Eon's rapier with a sonorous ring.

* * *

Artoria and Cu Chulainn darted around Vlad III, dodging the spikes of wood that shot out of the ground trying to impale them. The maddened Lancer seemed almost bored as he deftly batted away Gáe Bolg and Excalibur. As with everyone that fought against Artoria, it was difficult to judge where her blade was due to the wind spell surrounding it.

"A Vampire, a Dragon and a Dog...sounds like the beginning of a bad bar joke," Cu Chulainn grinned, dodging a spike that tried to impale him.

"Lancer, please hold your jokes until _after_ we finish the battle," Artoria sighed, her feet skidding in the dirt as she danced away from a strike.

"Oh come on, Saber, I have to make light of _something_ _!"_ he returned, "So, why are you willingly serving French Toast?"

"My legend and legacy is all I have," Vlad III stated, "Unfortunately she has called upon me as the vampire rather than the king."

"And you want to step from that shadow on your history," Artoria reasoned as Cu Chulainn crossed lances with the other servant.

"Is that such a bad wish?" Vlad III asked, shoving Cu Chulainn backwards...only to stop as a bolt of white hot light shot at him, striking him in the chest and making him stumble back.

Artoria's head whipped towards the source...and she saw Cira shakily sink to a knee as Siegfried's sword ignited in teal flame. Lily gave a triumphant cry as D'Eon stopped moving, the other knight stumbling back and revealing Lily's scarlet stained blade. The King heard the crunching of armor and whirled back around to see Cu Chulainn's spear lodged firmly within Vlad III's chest.

"Damn…" he muttered, looking up at Artoria and Cu Chulainn both, "I had hoped I would last longer. I suppose it is time for my legacy to fade to ashes once more. Do me a favor...as a fellow King...tell that Master of yours to summon me...so that I may have a better chance to prove my legacy."

He shattered into golden light as D'Eon put a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder...and also shattered into light.

The area burned with teal light and Lily _bolted_ to Artoria, both kings staring at the beam of brilliant light that shot into the air.

"We...are far enough away that it can't hurt us, right?" she asked, looking up at Artoria.

"Let us head to Master in the first place," Artoria said, rushing towards Cira...who was currently leaning on Mash for support and looking _very_ pale, "Master?"

"I'm fine," Cira said, "I'll be fine in a few minutes...just...stay behind us,"

No sooner had she said that then Siegfried brought the sword down. Blue light screamed towards Fafnir, the sheer energy causing Artoria and Lily both to squirm as the Dragonslayer's might was channeled into a radiant form. Fafnir shrieked as the light slammed into him, the smell of burned flesh and charcoal filled the air as Siegfried dashed forwards towards the dragon.

They watched as Fafnir slammed his paws into the earth, trying to crush Siegfried, but he was too fast. A second blur joined him, one in copper armor as his long brown hair caught in the wind.

Georgios.

The Dragonslayers both rushed forwards, swords out and cutting deep within the black dragon's thick hide. Blood showered them both, turning them from their normal coloring to scarlet...as if someone had picked them up and dropped them into a vat of crimson paint.

With a cry, Siegfried leaped upwards, his sword at ready and pointed directly at the underbelly of the dragon before him. There was a horrific shriek, and Fafnir swayed, spitting fire into the air in a white hot gout of flame...before falling to the ground, dead. The earth shook with his collapse and a shrieking keen rose from the wyverns around the battlefield.

_"They're collapsing now that their leader is gone,"_ Romani said, _"Cira, you need to cool down...fast. Your temperature just spiked_ really _hard…"_

"I'm _fine_ _,"_ the Master ground out, "Just let me catch my breath and I'll be ok."

She looked at the others.

"Lily, Saber, Lancer, you guys help Siegfried and Georgios with the wyverns. There's too many for the French Army to take out alone," she ordered, "Mash...let's go help Jeanne storm a castle,"

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**

**Servant: Saber-Siegfried**

**Servant: Berserker-Kiyohime**


	15. Orleans: The Dragon Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are, the last chapter of Orleans. This one...not going to lie, I am happy it's over and I can move on haha. I will start working on the Intermission Chapter...it should be fun for me, at least humorous and not heavy. I won't lie, the Intermissions will very rarely be dark...the main story itself has that enough. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of Orleans.

_Orleans: The Dragon Witch_

Everything burned and ached, but Cira knew she had to keep going. Her world was white along the edges of her vision, steadily brightening as heat built up through her body. Her legs wobbled and she let go of Mash's hand, feeling herself fall forwards. Hands grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Master…" Mash started.

"I'm fine," Cira repeated, "I just...need to rest. Please look away for a moment…"

Mash turned her head and Cira felt sick to her stomach. The brilliant white edge around her vision flared, blinding her as her form burned bright white for a few heartbeats, finally dying back to her normal self.

_"I_ have _to fix this...get better...so I'm not incapacitated again like this…"_ she thought to herself as she staggered back to her feet, "Sorry, Mash...I need to get a better hold on my magic,"

"So that's what causes that then," Mash said, helping Cira stand, "That bright light is your magic?"

"Yeah...whenever I use a little bit of it, it all comes rushing out and makes me feel a bit sick," Cira admitted as the two ran to catch up with Jeanne, "It sucks, but unfortunately I end up not being able to use it again,"

"You saved Artoria with it,"

"I just gave a distraction," Cira sighed, "There's no way I'd be able to take on a Servant like that. It's just an annoyance and can cause people to stumble or I blind them. Literally a glorified flashbang grenade."

Cira skidded to a stop, nearly running into Jeanne, who looked up at the castle walls before her. The Ruler gave a heavy sigh.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Cira nodded and Mash started forwards.

"Stay behind me, ok?" the Shielder asked, "I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Not a problem," Cira agreed as Jeanne pushed the doors open and the trio went inside the castle.

At one time, it would have been beautiful. Golden filigree threading through the walls in the shapes of swirls and suns. The beige marble floor was scored with claw marks and burns, blood pooling in some areas while ash and soot covered what wasn't streaked with blood. Cira and Mash immediately clapped hands to their noses to block out the smell of burned and rotting flesh. Jeanne did not seem as fazed.

"With Fafnir destroyed, the wyerns will fall," Jeanne said as the three sprinted through the halls, "D'Eon, Carmilla, Saint Martha, Atalante and Vlad III all have fallen...I imagine she will try to someone more powerful than them to fight against us. She is down to just herself and that man who calls himself Gilles. I do not know who she will try to bring here,"

"We can rule King Arthur and Cu Chulainn out," Cira said as they rounded a corner, "Unless by some weirdness they manage to summon a second version despite being under my contract,"

"I doubt an English Knight would come to her aid," Jeanne snorted, "As you saw when we first met...Arthur and I did not get along very well. And the Dragon Witch has managed to _royally_ anger her."

"Yeah...Artoria's still sore about the whole Lancelot bit," Cira nodded, hissing as a sharp pain lanced across her ribcage, "...Oh no…"

"Your injury…" Mash whispered as Cira halted, leaning against the wall and panting, her face pale.

"If I don't move too much...I think I'll be ok," Cira reassured her, "Besides...We're in the endgame, yeah? We've got the enemy in check...just need to get rid of the bishop,"

_"Speaking of…"_ Romani piped up, _"I'm getting a read in front of you guys...Servant. Cira...you need to be_ very _careful, ok? Your temperature's spiked and your ribs have cracked again."_

"I know...we need to end it fast," Cira growled.

"End it? Fast? Now, now, sweet child, what in heaven would make you think I would want that?" an oily voice asked from the gloom.

Mash immediately put herself between the Servant and Cira, her golden eyes flashed in the flickering candle light as the hunchbacked man from earlier glided into the room. His blue robes dragged across the marble floor, catching in blood and leaving crimson lines behind him. His face was gaunt, pale as if he'd never seen the sun, his hair was frazzled and dark and greasy. What made Cira's skin crawl though were his eyes. Wild and dark, bulging out of sockets that held shadows from nights of sleeplessness...they held a hunger in them that made Cira want to claw at herself and take a very hot shower to get rid of the gross feeling that crept over her. He held a book...that looked as if it were bound in human skin. That lipless mouth opened into a smile and Cira saw Mash freeze, almost bristling.

"He...I don't like him. There's _this..._ _evil_ aura about him…" Mash hissed, "An evil that I feel _must_ be put down…"

"Well, well, well, long time no see," the man purred, looking at Jeanne, who nearly dropped her standard.

"Gilles…" she breathed.

"Who knew you'd defeat Fafnir and show yourself here in Orleans?" he hummed, "To be honest, I'm impressed! However! Oh my saint...and your comrades...Why do you stand in my way?"

That smile turned into a bared, feral snarl and Cira put a hand on Mash's shoulder, steadying herself.

"You come into _my_ world," Gilles continued, spitting the words out, "destroying _everything_ _._ And now you're trying to kill Jeanne d'Arc!"

"No...this cannot be...what _happened_ _?"_ Jeanne demanded, "How and _why_ is she here? Is she truly _me?!"_

"Such blasphemy! Even the Saint would despair and rage to hear such a thing!" he snapped, seemingly appalled, "That, without a doubt, is the true Jeanne d'Arc! It is the darkness hidden within her!"

"Then," Jeanne said calmly, "As the light, I must face her. Gilles...step aside."

"I will not let _anyone_ stop me!" Gilles screeched, "Not even you, Jeanne!"

"Jeanne, he's one fry short of a happy meal," Cira said, only to correct herself, "He's insane. There's no reasoning with him."

" _...OH! THAT IS WHERE I HEARD HIS NAME BEFORE!"_ Romani yelled, _"Cira! Gilles de Rais! The French called him_ Bluebeard. _The infamous child molester and murderer who took lessons in sorcery from a certain Prelati. Be careful!"_

"Murdered…" Mash breathed, shaking, _"Children…"_

"Mash…" Cira started, her voice wary, "What are you…"

"I won't let that stand. I _can't_ let that stand. Every fiber of my being is screaming to take him out…" Mash hissed, and Cira realized she wasn't shaking in fear...but in _rage._

"Jeanne uh…" Cira called, "We gotta take him out. He's gonna kill us if we don't!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right," Jeanne sighed, "Gilles...forgive me...but I shall free your soul!"

"Prelati! My teacher!" Gilles screamed, "Grant me your teachings!"

The book opened and a diseased looking violet light poured from it's pages. Oily smoke dripped from the book down to the floor, it writhed and coiled in on itself before seeming to bubble. Cira's eyes widened as a spiked tentacle reached out from the smoke that covered the floor, slowly creeping its way towards the group. The tentacle sank back beneath the smoke and all was still for a few moments...before something latched around Cira's ankle and dragged her down. Cira shrieked, clawing at the tile and trying to grab on to _something..._ _anything_ _._

"Master!" Mash yelled, dashing forwards and grabbing Cira's hand, pulling hard.

There was a loud snapping sound and pain bloomed in Cira's shoulder, making her shriek even louder as she thrashed and kicked, trying to get whatever it was _off_ her ankle. Jeanne dashed forward, stabbing her standard into the tentacle that had wrapped around Cira's ankle. The creature screeched and let go of Cira, who scurried backwards as far as she could, blood oozing from her ankle as she held her arm, her shoulder looking oddly square compared to her other one.

The smoke suddenly exploded upwards and some large, starfish-like creature came barreling towards the trio. Jeanne set her feet and raised her standard, sending it straight through the creature's large, open maw and out the back. It squealed and thrashed, flopping in death throes as Jeanne yanked the lance out. Cira ground her teeth in pain, her eyes rolling up as her breath came out in pants.

"Master…" Mash started, looking over Cira only for the other girl to shake her head.

"Help Jeanne. I'll stay here," Cira ground out, "We need to stop him."

Mash didn't look enthused about leaving Cira's side, but upon hearing another screeching noise from _another_ starfish creature, picked her shield up again and came to Jeanne's side. The two raced forwards, Jeanne stabbing through the creatures as they came at her, the snowy white standard becoming stained grey with ichor. Low bangs and clangs sounded from Mash's shield as she rammed the blunt front against the creatures and crushed them to the floor or took the sharpened edges and sliced them in half with a jump and slam down.

More tentacles erupted from the smoke, but Mash and Jeanne kept moving forwards, carving through them, but no matter how many they took down...there were always more coming through. Jeanne managed to get through to Gilles, but when she jabbed at him...he seemed to not even care, the spearhead rebounding off of what seemed to be a bounded field around him. Cira tried to raise her right hand...only to realize she couldn't, the pain in her shoulder was knife sharp as she tried. Gritting her teeth and biting back a scream, she grabbed her hand and lifted it up.

"COME TO ME!" she yelled, the second stroke of her command spells blazing brightly.

Scarlet light lanced through the smoke, forming solid bars that seemed to be physical enough to touch, a ringing sound pierced through the air and the sound of rushing wind caught her ear.

Cira heard the rushed sound of armored boots on marble, the scrape of metal on the floor and felt a great gust of wind as two figures in blue and a figure in white suddenly came into being in a flurry of azure, white and red sparks, racing towards the fight in front of her. A flash of red and a loud bang sounded off as Cu Chulainn suddenly vaulted over Gilles, allowing Artoria and Lily to swing at him. Spear and swords both screeched off the bounded field and Jeanne and Mash took a step back.

"Mash, go check on Master," Lily called, wielding the blacksmith's blade as well as a half-formed glittering golden blade with sharp edges, "We'll handle this!"

"There's something you gotta finish," Cu Chulainn added, "It might get a lot worse if you don't hurry,"

"Take her and face the Dragon Witch," Artoria ordered, "We shall hold him here. I may be able to deal with this wretch."

Mash and Jeanne both nodded, rushing back to Cira, who still hadn't moved from her spot against the wall. Jeanne frowned as she inspected Cira, wincing as Cira cried out in pain when Jeanne's fingers ghosted across her right shoulder.

"Dislocated," Jeanne said, "It might have happened when you pulled her back,"

"Can you fix it?" Mash asked.

"It won't be pleasant," Jeanne warned.

"Do it," Cira ordered as Jeanne braced her shoulder, "We...need to OW!"

Jeanne gave an apologetic smile.

"It's back in place now...come, let us finish this," she said.

Cira looked at the fight before her, catching Artoria's eye and seeing the king nod...and then Cira watched as Artoria took a step back from the fight, the wind magic surrounding Excalibur shattering away in a great gust. Lily and Cu Chulainn both saw this and _bolted_ out of the way as Artoria took the sword in two hands, light beginning to whirl and dance around her.

"Come on," Mash started, gently pulling on Cira's arm and the trio raced onwards, letting the other three fight as they ran towards the throne room.

There was a loud scream from Artoria, and an equally as loud roar as _something_ large and _fast_ screamed down the hall. The path ahead of them suddenly lit up brighter than the sun and Cira stumbled as a _massive_ wave of fatigue rushed over her. She got her feet back under her as Jeanne rammed the doors open, she didn't have time to worry about what that was. She needed to see this through to the end.

Jeanne Alter stood before a summoning circle, already glowing but no other Servant stood there. The Dragon Witch's golden eyes flicked up to the trio as they entered.

"Oh lovely...Gilles is alive at least," she sighed, "Pathetic...couldn't kill a weak half-servant and a maimed Master. No matter, everything is ready."

"Dragon Witch," Jeanne said, stepping forward, "I have something I must ask you."

"It's too late for talking," Jeanne Alter snapped, "I-"

"Do you remember your family?" Jeanne asked, cutting her darker half off as she came close.

"...What?" the dark Ruler blinked.

"I asked a simple question," Jeanne stated, "Do you, Jeanne, remember your family? No matter how vivid my memories of battle are, I remember far more of my life as a simple country girl. Even my dark side should remember those peaceful days."

Jeanne gave a sigh, sadness clear in her violet eyes.

"No...it is _precisely_ because she remembers them that the hatred and pain of betrayal is so sharp," she continued.

"I...I…" Jeanne Alter stammered, taking a step back from the other Ruler.

"But you don't, do you?" Jeanne asked, gently.

"What does it matter?" Jeanne Alter spat, "Whether or not I remember, I am _still_ Jeanne d'Arc!"

"And you would be right," Jeanne replied, "It does not matter if you remember or not. But that is precisely what I needed to know. I will defeat you, Dragon Witch, not with anger...but with sorrow."

She set her standard firmly on the tile, giving a confident nod.

"We are going to settle this, right here, right now," Jeanne said.

"Shut _up_ _!"_ Jeanne Alter screeched, "Fight me! Settle this once and for all! Will hope win, or will despair? Will Murderous intent win or will your precious pity win? Can you surpass me, Jeanne d'Arc!"

She came forward in a rush of flame and cinders, unsheathing her sword and swinging at Jeanne, who simply blocked it with her standard. The two fought once again, but this time it was different than in La Charite. Jeanne's smile never left, never faltered. What rage and anger she had felt towards this dark shadow of herself seemed to have been replaced with nothing but pity for a person who couldn't even remember a day that was unmarred by blood and smoke.

"Mash...go," Cira said, getting a nod from Mash as the latter dashed towards the fight.

Both Ruler and Shielder crashed against the darkened Servant, forcing her back until her back hit the throne behind her. Jeanne Alter gave a scream of fury, slamming her standard into the marble and forcing Jeanne and Mash to leap backwards as spears and hellfire burst through the shattered floor.

**"This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred!"** Jeanne Alter roared, pointing her sword at Jeanne. " _ **LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!"**_

"Oh no, you are not going to finish us that easily," Jeanne countered as the standard unfurled, revealing a golden lily upon a white background, **"Oh flag of mine, protect our comrades! _LUMIONSITÉ ETERNELLE!"_**

Two things happened at once. Golden light blazed around Jeanne and Cira felt her cuts and pains healing as peace washed over her soul while around her the world erupted into hellfire and blackened spears that seemed to curve around Jeanne's light. Then as soon as the hellfire died, Cira watched as Jeanne leaped forwards, standard leveled and rammed the spear point right through Jeanne Alter's midsection.

"...No…" the darkened Ruler gasped, her voice surprisingly soft as she fell backwards, landing on the throne and spattering it with blood, "I have the Grail...the bearer of the Grail...cannot know defeat…"

Jeanne gently set her down, pity clear in her gaze as the doors banged open. A blur of dark blue dashed to Jeanne Alter's side and Cira realized it was Gilles de Rais. He had a _nasty_ wound that had torn away the left side of his body, leaving him barely alive as he held the Dragon Witch in his remaining arm.

"Master!" Lily's voice called as she, Cu Chulainn and Artoria came through the door, "I'm so sorry…we tried to stop him,"

"It's ok, Lily," Cira reassured her as Mash and Jeanne took a step back from the two Servants.

"Oh, Jeanne...my Jeanne…" Gilles cried, "What a pitiful sight you are,"

"Gilles," Jeanne Alter murmured, barely there as golden light started to eat at her fingertips and extremities.

"Do not worry, my dear," he told her, "Now that I am here, you may rest...now then, sleep in peace,"

"But...I still haven't destroyed France…" she protested, her voice getting weaker and fainter.

"Shhh, I shall take care of that, don't you fret," he crooned, "Don't worry, you will never die...You're just...a little tired. Close your eyes and rest, when you wake I will have taken care of everything,"

"Yes...that's right," she murmured as her body was mostly fading, causing her voice to echo slightly, "Gilles...if you fight for me, I can rest...and…"

And she dissolved into golden light, however, there was no Grail left behind as it did when they had defeated the altered Artoria in the past singularity. Cira sensed Artoria, Lily and Cu Chulainn tensing behind her as Mash readied her shield…

Jeanne however walked forwards.

"I see now," she said, looking at Gilles, "She never had the Grail at all, did she?"

Gilles' face scrunched up into a grin.

"Very intuitive of you," he smiled.

"That Servant never was a part of the Throne of Heroes," Jeanne continued, "As long as she wasn't an aspect of my darkness, there was no other conclusion I could make."

"Then...how'd she get so strong?" Cira asked, "There's no way that was anything _but_ the Grail,"

"Exactly," Gilles said simply, "She was my wish...in other words, she was the Grail,"

"You used the Holy Grail to create her," Jeanne murmured.

"Of course I did," he scoffed, "It was my wish! To revive you, my Jeanne. It was a wish from my heart, from the _bottom_ of my heart! Of course it was...But the Grail rejected me...it told me it couldn't do that,"

"I think that whole 'only creating corrupt copy' thing is starting to feel more true," Cira muttered, getting a snort from Cu Chulainn.

"But my wish…" Gilles continued, "It was for you. Only you! So I created a new you! The Saint I believed in, the saint I _longed_ for! I created her!"

"But she never learned that, did she?" Jeanne asked, coming closer, "Gilles, even if you _could_ revive me...I would _never_ become your Dragon Witch. Yes, I was betrayed. Yes, I was mocked...it can only be described as a tragic end."

Her gaze turned hard for a moment.

"But...I could _never_ hate my homeland. It is where you and Pierre and the others lived!" she stated.

"...So kind, your words are so kind," Gilles cried, "However, Jeanne...Your kindness made you forget one thing. Even if you never hated this country... _I HATED THIS COUNTRY!_ I _SWORE_ I WOULD MAKE IT _PAY_ FOR ITS BETRAYAL! I will _never_ forgive this country! Nor it's King! Nor God! Nor this Nation! I will destroy them all! I will kill them all! That is the wish I made upon the Grail!"

He began to laugh, high-pitched, deranged and cruel as he lifted his remaining arm to open the book...however he never got that chance. A spear bound in snow-white cloth entered his chest, making him gasp.

"...You are right, absolutely so," Jeanne said softly, tears streaming down her face, "It makes perfect sense for you to hate, and for you to use the Grail's power to destroy France. But I had to stop you, as Ruler and Judge of the Holy Grail War...It was my duty to stand in your way."

"Not...possible," Gilles gurgled as he tried to take in air through his ruined lungs, "Even with...the Grail...I lost…"

Now, Gilles...that is enough," Jeanne chastised as she gently came down with him to the floor so he was resting in her lap, "You did a good job...it's time for you to rest now. Believing in a little girl who had no clue...you even liberated this town. No matter who you are now, I believe in who you were back then. Don't worry...until the very end, I have had no regrets. My death will light the way for someone else, that is all I wanted. Now,"

She gave a gentle smile as she looked down at him.

"Let us get back to our own time, shall we?" she asked.

"Oh Jeanne…" he sighed, as he began to break apart, golden light sparkling from his rapidly dissolving limbs, "I am the only one of us who should go to Hell…"

And he disappeared, a golden shape clanging to the marble floor and rolling until it hit Mash's armored boot. The Shielder gave a relieved smile and picked up the object, revealing itself to be a chalice...the Grail itself.

"Grail recovered," she smiled at Cira, who nodded as Mash put the Grail in a compartment in her shield.

"Gilles…" Jeanne sighed, startling as an armored hand put itself on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Artoria standing beside her, offering her hand.

"It is always hard to see a comrade fall," the King stated, "To madness or in battle...believe me when I say I completely understand,"

Jeanne's shoulders sagged, but she took Artoria's hand and stood.

"To hear that from the famed King of Knights...means a lot to me," Jeanne smiled.

Cira's watch beeped and she raised it up to see Romani's hologram sputter back to life.

" _You guys got the Grail, nice!"_ he grinned, " _The timeline is about to start repairing itself...don't worry we shouldn't have to worry about the place falling apart this time...but you should get ready to Rayshift back."_

Lily took off the belt and scabbard from her waist and walked to Jeanne.

"Could you return this for me?" she asked, "I promised I would repay the blacksmith but it's starting to look like I won't make it back there,"

"I'd be honored to," Jeanne smiled, taking the weapon, "I will tell him it was fit for a king and that he should be proud that a hero got the chance to wield it,"

Lily beamed as she gave an elegant curtsy and made her way back to Cira. Jeanne looked at the young Master and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for everything, Lady Cira, Lady Mash," she said, "You have saved my beloved France...I hope one day we can meet again,"

"We'll look forward to it," Cira smiled, "I…"

She stopped, holding her hand up and watching as golden light splintered off it.

"It seems it's time for us to go," Mash explained, "Get ready, Master,"

Cira gave a nod...and her world shattered into shards of swirling blue and silver light as she entered the void once again…

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Cira gasped as she shot up out of the Coffin, feeling hands on her shoulders to steady her. Her vision cleared and she saw Romani's face before her.

"Welcome back," he smiled, helping her out of the Coffin, "Good work,"

"We're...alive?" Cira blinked, looking around and seeing DaVinci helping Mash out of her Coffin, taking the Grail from her and rushing off with it.

"Yeah...and thanks to you both, the first Grand Order has been completed," he nodded, "Few supplies, no personnel...and Rayshifting is still experimental, yet you both pulled it off. I say this on behalf of all surviving members of Chaldea...you're now a full grown Mage and I'm proud of you both."

Cira gave a relieved smile as she looked around, then froze.

"Mash…" she started, getting the other girl's attention.

"Yes?" Mash asked.

"...Remember what you asked me to do when we got back?" Cira continued, looking from Mash to Romani.

Mash looked confused for a second before her face went stone cold blank. Cira made the wobbly steps to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, pouring a bit of energy back into Mash. With a burst of violet and sable sparks, Mash was once more in her armor and marching up to Romani.

"Wait...what?" Romani demanded, "Hey, wait...Mash, Cira, come on! It was just a few candies I can-ACK!"

Mash flicked him and Romani stumbled, falling to the floor. Cira grinned and Mash huffed, her armor shattering into light and returning back to her Rayshifting uniform.

"Thank you for reminding me, Cira," Mash smiled, "Now, Doctor, have we learned our lesson?"

"Yeah...no more telling you guys I'm eating candy…" Romani groaned from his position on the floor, "Good God, Mash...that really hurt!"

"Lesson learned," Cira chuckled, only to get tackled from behind, "Oh...Lily...hi!"

Cira noticed that Mash's face went pale and she shook her head.

"Maaaaster," a voice purred that was so not Lily's, "Did you miss me, my darling?"

The color drained from Cira's face as she looked down and realized what she was seeing was a kimono, not Lily's armor.

"Oh God _no_ _…"_ she groaned, "Hello, Kiyohime…"

**_First Singularity_ **

**_Humanity Foundation Value: C+_ **

**_AD: 1431 Hundred Years' War of the Evil Dragons: Orleans_ **

**_Holy Maiden of Salvation_ **

**_Foundation Restored_ **

**_Order Complete_ **

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**

**Servant: Berserker-Kiyohime**


	16. Intermission: Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how long this took. I wanted to complete the CCC event on NA and things got a tad out of hand. Took a little longer than I had originally planned because I wanted to do a challenge...CCC run with nothing but KotR/Camelot Servants. Needless to say, the CQs were interesting. Anyways, here is the intermission between Orleans and Septem...I will begin working on Septem soon I promise.

_Intermission: Into the Woods_

_"Where could she be_ _?"_ Mash thought as she walked through the halls of Chaldea, _"I've literally been everywhere...she's not in her room, not in the infirmary or cafeteria…"_

"Fou!"

Mash startled, looking down at Fou, who had darted up to her and leaped upwards. She wrapped her hands around his midsection, stopping his leap mere inches from her nose. Her gold and violet eyes lit up behind her glasses as a grin bloomed across her face.

"Aha! Got you this time!" she smiled, sitting Fou on her shoulder as he chirped and rubbed against her cheek, "I haven't seen you in a while, Fou...wonder where you've been hiding?"

"Fo-kyu?" Fou chirruped as he leaped off Mash's shoulder, bounding down the hall a little ways before turning to face her, his tail flicked, "Fou! Fo fouuuuuu!"

"You want me to follow you?" Mash asked.

"Fou!" and he darted forwards.

Mash shrugged and jogged after him, turning around the corner into the storage room...where she saw a flash of blonde hair behind a box. She frowned as Fou yipped, rushing forwards and leaping over the boxes. A light scream shot through the air as Cira fell to the floor from behind the boxes, laying on the ground with a hand to her heart while Fou licked her cheek.

"There you are!" Mash started, coming forward and standing over her friend.

Cira looked up at her and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank _God_ it's you," she breathed, "I thought Fou had brought Kiyohime."

Mash frowned.

"You're...hiding from Kiyohime?" she asked, "Why? She's not _that_ bad…"

Cira looked at her incredulously, still on the floor.

"Mash," she stated, "I found her under my _bed_ last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear my scream."

Mash winced. So _that_ was what the jolt of panic that came through her bond with Cira was. Cira sighed and sat up, rubbing her head as she took Mash's hand.

"I honestly thought Artoria was going to murder a dragon," Cira admitted.

"She _is_ rather protective of you," Mash pointed out, "Moreso than any of the other Servants I noticed."

"Save you," Cira countered, "I've seen you get worse than Artoria when it comes to my safety,"

"That was…one time…" Mash admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "And I apologized for putting Doctor Roman nearly through a wall for that prank he pulled…"

"Anyways, what's going on?" Cira asked, "You said you were looking for me…"

"Oh!" Mash gasped, "Right! Doctor Roman told me to find you, he said there was something he wanted to try with Rayshifting...something about supplies?"

"Right, right…" Cira nodded, "We were wanting to see if we could get supplies from Rayshifting...so that we aren't stuck here all the time with dwindling supplies,"

She brushed herself off and picked Fou off the floor, letting him settle down on her shoulder as she gently stroked his cheek with a finger.

"Well...let's get going then,"

* * *

"Oh _now_ you decide to show up," Romani teased as the two girls came into the command center, "We've been looking for you all morning,"

"Good, that means it worked," Cira grinned.

"She's been hiding from Kiyohime all morning," Mash explained.

"Look, Heracles keeps to himself in the simulator," Cira countered, "And Vlad mostly stays in the Library and is actually a really good conversationalist when it comes to novels...I don't have problems with Berserkers. But _that_ one?"

She gave a heavy shudder.

"That one _terrifies_ me."

"You faced down a dragon, nearly _died_ multiple times in France and _that_ is what scares you?" Romani scoffed, "Just don't lie to her and you'll be fine. And you've got two other dragons in your contract, they should help…"

"Artoria nearly took Kiyohime's head off last night when she found the latter _under my bed_ _!_ " Cira hissed, "Believe the threat was 'If you ever do this again and I know about it…'"

"Then I do not care how useful to Master you are, I will not hesitate to remind you why I am a dragonslayer as well," came Artoria's voice as the King strode into the Command Room with Lily and Cu Chulainn in tow, "Good morning, Master. I trust that the...eastern dragon did not trouble you anymore last night?"

"No but that doesn't stop the fact that I hid the second I got up this morning," Cira admitted, "I...need to think of a way to get her to stop coming into my room at night...or find some heavy duty locks,"

"Master, with a lady as crazy as that one? I doubt there's locks strong enough to keep her out," Cu Chulainn warned.

"Speaking from experience?" Cira asked.

"Unfortunately."

"You _could_ use a Command Spell," Romani said, his eyes flicking towards Cira's right hand.

Cira looked at the crimson marks that shone on her hand the moment she brought it closer to her chest. She frowned before sighing.

"I really want to avoid that if I can," Cira admitted, "I don't think it's fair. Plus I'd like to save those for an emergency...I know it's unlikely something bad's going to happen while I'm here in Chaldea, but...you never know. Besides…"

She smiled at the Servants that came into the room.

"I'd like for them to trust me enough to do things I ask rather than to be forced to do it,"

"That's not a problem from us," Lily smiled, "We'd follow you to the end of the world and back,"

Artoria and Cu Chulainn both nodded in agreement.

"Awwww, so sweet!" came a female voice, which made Artoria slightly bristle...only to get chastised by Lily.

"Morning, DaVinci," Cira called, grinning as she faced the brunette beauty as she glided into the room, "So...we all set?"

"Oh, so you know what you're doing, don't you?" DaVinci smiled, "I bet Romani didn't tell you where you're going, did he?"

"Never got the chance, Leonardo," Romani rolled his eyes, "Annnnnyways, we thought we'd start with sending you someplace familiar. So the _plan_ is to send you to France. I'm not quite sure about you guys getting like fruits and vegetables quite yet since we don't have the currency. But you might be able to hunt or whatever. If you guys bring back some of the currency, we can replicate it and send you all back out to get the greens. Sound good?"

"So...you're sending two people who have _no_ idea how to hunt on a hunting trip." Cira deadpanned, "Romani, you might want to rethink that."

"Don't worry, you'll come to right next to a leyline. So you'll be able to call a few Servants to you. Though since you're not in a singularity...I'd suggest keeping it to about 4 servants max. Mash is included in that."

"Of the ones in Chaldea right now...Cu and Artoria are probably the best hunters," Cira reasoned, looking at the two expectantly, "Can I count on you two to help me out?"

"Not a problem," Cu Chulainn grinned.

"Of course," Artoria nodded.

"I'll stay here," Lily replied, "Caliburn's almost finished repairing itself...but I'd rather not risk it again right now,"

"Well, with that...time to get ready," Romani grinned, "Don't worry, Cira...this time I'm ready. Go get dressed,"

Cira gave a nod, turning to Mash, "Guess that's our cue."

* * *

Cira opened her eyes to the chirping of birds on an early morning in the French woods. She didn't remember much about the Rayshift, not even getting put in the Coffin.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright," Mash's voice called from the other side of the clearing, "The coordinates were a little off in placing us together...but you weren't panicking this time at least,"

"Yeah I...don't remember exactly what happened," Cira admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "Last thing I remember was coming back into the command room,"

"Romani ended up doing a stealth maneuver and stuck you in the neck with a needle full of anesthetic," Mash said, "You kicked him in the shin and called him some names that got Artoria to yell at you but then collapsed in a dead faint a few moments after,"

"No wonder my head feels like I got smacked with a sledgehammer," Cira grumbled, "Anyways...you know where the Leyline is? So that we can get Artoria and Cu here?"

"Just on the other side of the clearing, near where I materialized in," Mash nodded, "Follow me!"

Within a few minutes, Cira and Mash had the summoning circle set up and Artoria and Cu Chulainn materialized before Cira not long after that. The Saber and Lancer Servants both immediately started scouting their surroundings with practiced eyes.

"It seems like these are good hunting grounds," Artoria stated, walking up to the creek and kneeling down to examine the bank, "I can see deer tracks for sure, so we will be able to bring some of that...hm, interesting,"

"What?" Cira asked as Cu Chulainn joined Artoria, leaning casually on his spear as he looked at the tracks too.

"Boar," he said, putting a few fingers in the impression, "Big one it looks like. Didn't pass too long ago from this spot judging by the tracks either,"

"What do you say, Lancer?" Artoria started, "Shall we hunt a boar today?"

"I ain't Diarmuid Ua Duibhne," Cu Chulainn snorted, "Boars don't scare me. You?"

Artoria gave a scoffing sound as she straightened.

"I slew Twrch Trwyth and my own hound and I hunted Ysgithrwyn," she grinned, "Boars do not frighten me,"

"...You two are talking like we might be in trouble if we run into those," Cira warned, "I'm not a hunter but...how big do those things get?"

"Master, let's just say that if we bag this thing? Chaldea's going to have enough bacon to last it a _month_ _,"_ Cu Chulainn stated, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ah, unfortunate for me...I am not armed with Rhongomyniad," Artoria sighed, "Nor armed with my bow,"

"Shame," Cu Chulainn patted her shoulder, "Because then you actually would have given me a challenge,"

"Oh?" Artoria started, "Are you challenging me?"

"...Oh that's not good," Mash whispered.

"Huh?" Cira asked.

"She...is _very_ competitive," Mash said slowly, "Well, I know at least Lily is. No one's been able to beat her in chess as far as I know. She and Artoria have been going at their competition since the day Lily arrived."

"I may not have my spear, but do not underestimate me, Cu Chulainn," Artoria warned, "Because I am only armed with my blade, the hunt becomes even more embarrassing to you should I complete it first!"

"Since she has her sword, she has to get in close…" Mash explained, "And boars...are very, very aggressive if they're angered,"

"Please, please, _please_ do not get yourselves hurt," Cira sighed, "I don't want to explain things to Roman and DaVinci if we have to cut this short,"

"No super speed, no super strength and _no noble phantasms_ ," Cu Chulainn said, extending his hand to Artoria.

"May the best hunter win," she beamed, taking it as the two shook.

"...Oh my God they're not listening. Artoria! Cu! Come on!" Cira started, chasing after the two Heroic Spirits as they went further into the woods.

* * *

"This is my life now," Cira groaned, flopping onto the hilltop, her arm across her eyes, "I have climbed this hill and now I will die on it."

"Master," Artoria scolded gently, "We have only been hiking for twenty minutes. You will be fine,"

"It's been twenty _minutes_ _?"_ Cira demanded, "You sure it wasn't hours?!"

"Ah c'mon, Master, you'll be fine," Cu Chulainn grinned, "We're getting closer to the boar anyways. Should be done in less than an hour,"

Mash offered her hand to Cira, who groaned, but took it.

"Gee, it must be nice to not really need to sleep or worry about stamina," she huffed as Mash hauled her to her feet, "I've been camping and stuff with my family when I was a kid but this? This is ridicul-"

A scream cut through the air, causing the quartet to freeze. Cu Chulainn gestured with his spear towards the woods.

"That sounded human...came from that way," he said, "Master?"

"Let's...take a closer look," Cira said, slowly, "But let's be careful, ok?"

The four of them quickly and quietly made their way down the hill and towards the treeline. As they entered, they quickly realized that there was a road not too far away. The voices got louder, revealing a man and a woman near a cart surrounded by bandits.

"Please, this is all we have!" the man pleaded, "All we have in money we gave to you!"

_"Thank you, Roman for making sure the translator was up and working,"_ Cira thought mentally.

"And I'm telling you, that's not enough," the presumed bandit Leader sneered, "Guess we're going to have to just take the goods...maybe even have the lady do some entertainment…"

The woman gasped, grabbing onto her husband's arm and hiding behind him as the man put himself between her and the bandits.

"Please, if you let us go I can return with more gold," he said.

"And have you just bolt off and come back with the army? I don't think so,"

"We have to do something," Cira hissed, "We can't let this just _happen."_

"What you thinkin', Master?" Cu Chulainn asked.

"...Imma go down and distract them. Then you guys come in once I've got that down and take them out. Don't kill them...but make them run," Cira said, starting to get up only for Mash to grab her arm.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she shook her head, "I should go with you…"

"They'll get spooked if you do," Cira told her, "Your armor might spook them. It has to be me."

Not giving any other chance to argue, Cira quietly snuck down and away from her Servants and towards the road. She took a steadying breath as she walked out of the brush and onto the road. Now all she had to do was appear lost...shouldn't be that hard.

"Oh thank _God_ _!"_ she announced, waving at the people, "Finally! Another human being! I've been lost for _hours_ _,_ separated from my group...you all wouldn't happen to know the way out of here would you?"

The bandits froze, turning to face the Chaldean Master, who gave a winning smile and waved lightly again.

"You...are not from around here, are you?" the leader started slowly.

"Nope. Just traveling through on my way to Orleans. My friends and I were traveling there to trade...but I got separated from them when we had a...boar...attack the party. So…" Cira's eyes flicked towards the situation, "Oh...I might have stumbled in on something I shouldn't have. Whoopsies?"

"You talk too much," the bandit leader growled, coming up and grabbing Cira by the collar.

A flash of _rage_ shot through the bond between Cira and her Servants and Cira quickly held her hands up.

"Hey! Hey, easy now!" she tried, "I'm just lost and I talk a lot when I'm nervous. We can have a civil conversation, yeah?"

"You said you were trading, yes? So...where's the gold?"

"Not on me, it was with our caravan," Cira said, her voice pitching upwards as the man brought out a knife and set it's point under her throat, "BUT! I can get it for you quite easily? No need to be violent I-"

"You talk too much. Again," the bandit leader snarled, shaking her.

_"Master, I am coming in."_

Cira gave a slight wince. Artoria's voice was iron hard and not compromising.

"I _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you…" Cira warned.

"You have no gold, you're annoying, and we have no use for you. You're not even worth making a plaything out of," the bandit leader scoffed, "So you're nothing more than a dead woman walking."

"I warned you," Cira sighed before smiling, "Oh, hi Saber,"

The bandit leader froze as he felt a cold, sharp, unseen _thing_ graze his throat.

"I would advise," came Artoria's frigid growl, "that you unhand my Master and lower your blade."

Cira's grin widened as Mash and Cu Chulainn as well charged from the undergrowth and attacked the bandits. They were gentle...for Servant standards anyways, either knocking the bandits out or sending them running towards the undergrowth. The bandit leader let go of Cira's collar and bolted as soon as Artoria lowered Excalibur from his throat.

"Are you ok!?" Mash demanded, rushing towards Cira and looking over the young Master as said girl rubbed her throat.

"Yeah...I'm fine,"

"Master, that was foolhardy," Artoria chastised, "Of all the things you could have possibly devised. _.._ _that_ was the most dangerous."

"Hey they ran!" Cira protested as she made her way towards the couple, who were still frozen, "You two ok? Sorry if we spooked you,"

"You saved us...and our livelihood," the man breathed, "Thank you…"

"Was the least we could do," Cira smiled, "We couldn't just stand by and watch you get hurt."

"Please…" the woman started, "It is not much, we were also on our way to trade at the next town...but take these,"

She pulled out a small bag and gave Cira a couple coins.

"For saving us," she continued before turning towards her husband, "We should go,"

"We should. Thank you, once again," the man nodded.

"Our pleasure," Cira waved as the two took their cart and made their way down the road, "So...now what?"

"Now, we continue our hunt," Cu Chulainn grinned, "Since you got some of the currency, Chaldea will be able to replicate it...but we came here for some meat."

"Onward to the hunt," Artoria chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, Cira and her group had returned to Chaldea. Breathless, tired, and (in one case) extremely happy.

"It doesn't count, Artoria," Cu Chulainn huffed, "I still win because I killed the boar."

"Perhaps, but I believe a bear is more impressive, Cu Chulainn," the King preened.

Cira shook her head as she watched the two bickering and boasting. They had managed to track down the boar and Artoria and Cu Chulainn both valiantly fought...until Cira had backed up into something large and soft.

"I had _no_ idea that there were bears in France." Cira groused, gratefully taking the bottle of water Mash offered her, "And I had _no idea_ they were that big!"

"There are no bears where you are from?" Mash asked.

"Not in my area, no. To the northwest end of the country? Yeah...maybe some to the eastern end...but I'm in the middle and there are no bears except in a zoo."

"A zoo?" Mash hummed, "That sounds interesting to go to, I've heard about some of the larger ones, but have never gone to one."

"You said you've been here how long?"

"My entire life,"

"...Ok when we get Humanity restored I'm taking you to a zoo," Cira promised, "You'd probably like some of the animals there."

"I'd really love that!" Mash beamed, "I hope that comes soon enough...hopefully we find the location of the next Singularity soon."

"Same," Cira nodded, continuing to watch the Saber and Lancer bickering, "I-"

"Maaaaaaster!" a familiar voice called as the doors to the cafeteria opened.

Cira's face went white and she immediately jumped out of her chair.

"OH COME ON, KIYOHIME, I JUST GOT BACK!" Cira yelled.

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servants Mentioned:**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**

**Servant: Berserker-Kiyohime**

**Servant: Berserker- Heracles**

**Servant: Berserker-Vlad III**


	17. Septem: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did promise I'd begin work on Septem soon. I...not going to lie I haaaate this singularity. It's boring and there's a couple characters that I cannot stand. Seeing Artoria react in this one is going to be fun for sure. I will be making some...changes here and there and hopefully giving a certain Briton Queen what they should have given her in game. It's not Artoria that I'm talking about...

_Septem: Prologue_

_The sun was shining through the stained glass windows as she read in the little corner of the library. A nice, brisk spring morning in which the birds sang and the apple blossoms twirled about on the breeze. She tilted her head back against the cool stone wall and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a contented sigh. These were the days that reminded her of home, where a crystal blue lake surrounded by snow capped mountains lay._

_The door to the library opened and a young, petite blonde-haired girl peeked her head through. She was dressed simply in a livery of evergreen and creamy ivory, her emerald colored eyes shone brightly in a bit of mischief as the girl lay eyes on her._

_"There you are!" the new girl beamed, rushing into the room, "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?"_

_"I've been where I always am," came the reply as she turned the page of her book, though her voice was lower than normal, "It is your fault you did not come here first,"_

_The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes, twirling a bit of the blackened streaks in her hair around a lily-white finger from nervous habit._

_"Aaaaaanyways, your father is looking for you. Something about a quest that's just you and him? I tried to ask what it was but he was very tight lipped about it,"_

_"You were his squire, the fact that he did not tell you slightly worries me," she frowned, closing her book as she swung her legs off the bench and stood upright, "Where did he want me to meet him?"_

_"Stables," the other girl smiled as the two walked out together, "I'm jealous...I've not been on a quest in such a long time. I might have to pester one of my brothers to take me with them."_

_"You say that as if that would work," she snorted, "Ask Percival, he would probably take you up on some wild adventure...Lord knows he's excited for it,"_

_"True...but…" the girl gave a soft huff as she crossed her arms, "He's been_ infatuated _with that girl from Corbenic. He's been ignoring everything I've tried to convince him with."_

_"Well, that is quite unfortunate,"_

_"A-and...well…" the girl stammered, a very heavy red color entering her cheeks, "I'd rather go on some wild adventure with you and him and not anyone else. It's been_ ages _since I've left this bloody castle and it's driving me mad!"_

_"As soon as I find out what my father wants, how about we go on an adventure of our own?" she asked, "You and me. We haven't done that in years,"_

_The other girl stopped short, blinking rapidly as her mouth opened and shut multiple times before she finally gave a smile._

_"I would love that, Ga...l...ad…"_

Mash's eyes flashed open as she put a hand to her heart. She didn't know where that came from...but that girl, that situation...it seemed so achingly familiar to her that it hurt. A faint wetness made itself known on the tops of her hands and she reached up to her face...noticing that there were indeed tears dripping down her cheeks.

"What is this?" she breathed as she sat alone in the dark.

But as always...no answer.

* * *

Cira had just finished putting her hair up in a ponytail when the door to her room opened. The young Master's face lit up as she saw Mash come in while Fou hopped up on her bed and stood on his hind legs...before flopping over from gravity. Cira gave a short laugh and picked the small creature up, setting him on her shoulder as she gently fluffed his ears.

"Morning, Cira," Mash greeted, "Did you sleep well?"

Cira shrugged.

"Well enough, I guess," she admitted.

There...had been the occasional nightmare last night, she was going to have to have a long talk with some of her Servants about their lives. She knew Cu Chulainn's legend _fairly_ well, but seeing that final battle was...something else.

Mash's face darkened slightly and Cira immediately rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You need to make sure you're well rested and all," Mash told her, crossing her arms.

"Fou fou!" Fou chirruped, leaping off Cira's shoulder and scurrying between the two girls, getting both of them to crack a smile at his antics.

"As you can see, he is a bit fired up as well," Mash continued, "I'm sure he's had enough sleep and breakfast…"

"Which I have yet to have," Cira pointed out, "Why don't we talk as we head to the cafeteria, ok?"

Mash sighed and nodded, following Cira out of her room and then trotting a few steps to come alongside her.

"Cira…" she continued, "We don't know what it'll be like beyond the Rayshift. There's no _telling_ how much rest we will get. We could be in constant battle or we could be very relaxed and not straining ourselves. So please, as much as possible...get enough sleep,"

"I'll try," Cira promised, "Thank _God_ we got those locks installed. I haven't had Kiyohime try to sneak into my room for a few weeks now. I'm starting to enjoy the quiet."

"Which _also_ means," Mash started, snatching a book from under Cira's arm and getting the Master to yelp in protest, "Staying up late is prohibited. Since your magical energy is linked to your stamina."

"It was _one_ chapter! I couldn't put it down!" Cira protested, reaching to grab her book only for Mash to dodge out of the way, "Mash! Give it back! Come on!"

Mash raised an eyebrow and held the book out, looking at the cover.

_"The Adventures of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table_ _,"_ she mused, "Wouldn't it be more prudent to ask Artoria these things rather than read about them?"

"Aha!" Cira grinned, grabbing the book and swiping it away from her friend, "Well...I could. But this one is special to me. It was a gift from my great-grandfather before he passed. He'd read to me all the time from this and it was the one thing he willed to me. I...like to read it from time to time. And I do talk to Artoria about it! Same with Lily!"

She gave a slightly nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"I've...made sure to steer clear of the whole Mordred and Camlann subject. Artoria gets _really_ quiet and cold if I mention Mordred and she made me _swear_ not to even _breathe_ a word about it to Lily." Cira admitted, "But I wasn't reading about that part last night. I was reading about Galahad and the Grail Quest. I didn't know that his father was with him at one point…"

"He was injured badly by the Grail hurling a fireball at him," Mash said, simply, "And couldn't continue, Sir Gareth brought him back to Camelot to heal...and found out only afterwards that Galahad had perished."

She stopped, giving a shake of the head.

"I don't know how I know that," she sighed, "I think I've been listening to Artoria and Lily a little too much."

She paused slightly.

"Also um...about that dream…" Mash started, "Did you...see something?"

"Dream?" Cira asked, "Why?"

"It-it's nothing special!" Mash sputtered, "It's not like I saw anything! It's just…"

She turned a very shocking shade of red, a stark contrast to her normal pale complexion.

"DaVinci said something about Masters and Servants under contract see the same dream," she admitted, "I don't know exactly what she meant but...I mean...if you didn't see anything then it's not a problem,"

"I mean I had a nasty one about Cu, was that it?" Cira asked.

Mash shook her head.

"Don't worry about it then," she said, "Maybe it was my own mind playing tricks…"

_"Or maybe it's whoever's possessed her,"_ Cira thought as they entered the cafeteria, " _maybe their memories?"_

She looked up to see a strange sight. Artoria looking _incredibly_ annoyed while Lily tried her _best_ to stay on the opposite side of the table from one of the recent summons. One of the new Casters that had shown up...Medea, the Witch of Betrayal.

Lily's green eyes flicked up to see Cira and relief washed over her face as the Princess Knight _bolted_ over to her, hiding behind Cira.

"Oh thank the Lord you're here," she hissed, watching Medea warily, "Master she's been trying to make me dress up all morning. Please help."

"I...thought you were getting along with Medea?" Cira asked.

"I was!" Lily huffed, "And then she started acting really weird. She tried to get Artoria to try on some clothes but my older self is a _lot_ more intimidating than I am…"

"...Artoria did you threaten to blast Medea!?" Cira demanded.

Artoria said nothing, just calmly sipped her tea and watched the Caster with a very icy gaze.

Cira gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"Medea...can we talk for a second?" Cira asked.

Lily's iron grip on Cira's arm tightened as Medea glided closer.

"Master, good morning," Medea nodded, "I assure you my intentions are not harmful."

"Oh I don't doubt it," Cira sighed, "But...you _have_ to consider the fact that they are actual people, just like you, and have wants and dreams. And if they _don't_ want to play dress up, you can't force them."

"But there's so many adorable things I…"

"Medea…" Cira warned, "I understand that Lily is adorable and it's very hard not to just hug her and dress her up like a doll. But she's just as human as anyone else. She _does_ have a will and right to say _no_ _._ You need to understand that...if she wants to dress up a bit, that's fine. But if she doesn't want to, you can't force her."

Lily stepped out away from Cira and her hands bunched the fabric of her skirt.

"I don't mind dressing up every once in a while," she admitted, "But please...don't be too forceful and adamant on it...Lady Medea, I enjoyed the cooking lessons you've been helping me with...I really don't want to stop them, but I do get a tad uncomfortable with the dress up bit,"

The Caster's violet lips pursed slightly in a pout, but her face softened as she let out a sigh.

"Perhaps I was a bit too forceful," she admitted, "Lily, forgive me...it is quite difficult seeing such a beautiful young girl and seeing her dress in naught but armor."

"Are we going to be able to get along now?" Cira asked.

"Apology accepted," Lily nodded, giving a small curtsy, "Perhaps soon I'll try on that dress...however, I did promise Saint Georgios that I would help him find more film for his camera."

"Ah, how is the resident shutterbug?" Cira grinned.

"He ran out of film, so he is not very happy," Lily admitted, "but he's been enjoying taking pictures of the staff and the other Servants. I genuinely think he's happy here!"

"Good. I know you, Artoria and Kiyo are a little wary about him...cuz the whole dragonslayer bit," Cira started, "But it's good to hear you're getting along with him,"

"Oh yes!" Lily beamed, "He's let me take care of Bayard and told me that later we can go to the simulator and he'd let me ride him!"

"That's awesome, Lily!" Cira smiled, "Now...you all I have fun, my stomach's growling and I have a feeling I'm going to get pulled into a meeting if I don't start eating."

"Doctor Roman _did_ say he wanted to talk to us," Mash added.

"Case in point," Cira sighed, "Alright...oh! Looks like it's bacon from the boar Cu managed to kill. And scrambled eggs too? _Nice!"_

* * *

With a full belly and completely content, Cira and Mash made their way into the control room where Romani was waiting for them.

"'bout time you showed up!" he teased, "Good morning everyone. Which...means you two an-"

He gave a yelp as DaVinci yawned, stretching and smacking him in the shoulder as she did.

"Good morning," she yawned, "Oh, right...the tech department is analyzing the Grail you guys picked up as we speak,"

"What's there to analyze?" Cira blinked.

"Honestly, Romani, why must you call these stupidly early meetings!" DaVinci huffed, sipping at the coffee in her mug.

"And by 'everyone' I meant you two, this half-asleep genius," he nudged DaVinci, making her give a startled gasp as her coffee sloshed in the cup, "And myself."

"You make me spill my coffee and I will _cut_ you," DaVinci threatened, jabbing him with a pen.

Romani rolled his eyes.

"Please pardon the work crew for not being very reliable," he sighed, "Anyways...we found the second Singularity and we're all set to Rayshift."

"Already!?" Cira demanded, "Didn't we, y'know, just save France a few weeks ago?"

"Yep, but despite our sleepy head tech person being a coffee-addict...we did manage to pinpoint the location of the next Grail," Romani preened, only to swat at DaVinci who jabbed at him with her pen again, "Congrats, you two are going to Ancient Europe again. 1st Century Rome actually,"

"Wait," DaVinci piped up, looking suddenly _very_ alert, "Rome. _Ancient Rome_ _!_? Really?! I wanna go!"

"Someone wants to go home I think," Cira grinned.

"That was before my time!" DaVinci huffed, "I'm not _that_ old!"

"You have analyzing to do," Romani said, gently bopping her on the head with a clipboard, "You can partake in Roman pleasures some other time."

DaVinci's blue eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms... _pouting_ , to Cira's amusement.

"Darn it," she huffed, "I don't care which one...but I've always wanted to talk to a Roman Emperor. Caligula, Nero...those would be _fun_ …I think we'd have a lot in common!"

"Didn't they _both_ go crazy?" Cira asked.

"You could say that about a lot of geniuses," Romani stage whispered, "So yeah, I can see the simularit-OW!"

He rubbed his shoulder from where DaVinci whacked him with her staff.

"Oh, so _sorry_ _,_ Romani," she purred, "Gauntlet spasm…"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Oh, really? And here I tried _so_ hard not to be _obvious_ _,"_ she deadpanned.

"Anyways," Romani huffed, "You hear me, Cira? Your destination is Rome, we don't know where the Grail is going to be...so you'll need to keep an eye out, ok?"

"Gotcha," Cira nodded, "Anything else?"

"There...may or may not be some historical changes," Romani admitted, "Unfortunately I can't determine what's going to be the same or different. So you'll have to be extra careful."

"That won't be a problem," Mash piped up, "Either way, we'll locate it,"

"And the mission is the same as last time. Find the Grail and either capture it...or destroy it," Romani nodded.

"Here's hoping we find a Leyline faster than we did last time," Cira sighed, "I'd _rather_ not have Artoria lecture me again."

"Yeah that wasn't fun to listen to," Romani winced, "But I hope you both are successful...and that you _both_ get back safely. Cira, _please_ try not to get hurt like that again...that was a nightmare and a half to witness,"

"I'll try," Cira nodded, "I bet there's going to be Servants there too...maybe we can get help from some of them,"

"Is...there any way to find out beforehand if they're hostile or not?" Mash asked, "So we know whether or not that's avoidable?"

"That's...kinda a tall order, Mash," Romani admitted, "Whether or not someone is going to be friendly or hostile is entirely dependent on their psyche. Even if we could combine the powers of Sheba and Trimegistus, the best we can do is detect energy readings and lifeforces. However...I'll warn you if there's over a 70% chance of hostility, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Cira nodded, "My guess you just wanted to avoid fighting, right?"

"I don't want what happened in France with Sir Lancelot throwing me into you to happen again," Mash growled, "I don't want you to get hurt because of something I couldn't handle,"

"Mash, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was going to do that. And it's my fault for getting too close," Cira protested, "Don't beat yourself up about that. Hell, even Artoria can't predict what's going to happen in battle...even though she's scary accurate at times."

Mash's shoulders seemed to sag slightly as she held her arm.

"I know...but it's also strategically better to avoid conflict," she admitted, "And sometimes battles cannot be won by words."

"And part of it's my fault as well," Romani sighed, "I keep putting you both in unnecessary danger. So, I'll make sure to do an even better job of making sure you don't get hurt, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Cira nodded as Mash also bobbed her head in agreement.

"Well!" he clapped his hands together, "Now that that's out of the way, on to the Rayshift!"

"...That mood shift was a _little_ out there, Dr. Roman," Mash sputtered as he gently pushed them back towards the entrance.

"Go get dressed, we'll talk about that later...maybe," he chuckled.

"I swear he gets more and more random with every Rayshift we do," Cira sighed.

* * *

The two came back into the command room dressed and ready to go on the Rayshift. Both girls made their way to their respective Coffin. DaVinci worrying over Mash and getting her ready while Romani stayed with Cira.

"I swear if you try to ninja-jab me with the needle again…" Cira warned, "I don't care _what_ happens, I'm reserving enough energy to let Mash have at you."

"Relax," Romani rolled his eyes, holding up the needle, "That was once and only once. Arm please,"

Cira gave a soft whine as she held out her arm and tensed, turning her head.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this to you," he sighed, "I know you hate it. I know you're only putting up with it so that we don't have to replace your Coffin and they're in short supply...you're a lot braver than you think, Cira,"

She relaxed at his words and looked up at him, only flinching as sharp pinch was felt in her arm.

"We also need to figure out a way to get you in the Coffin without knocking you out," Romani said, "The anesthetic stores are gonna take a major blow if this keeps up...and I don't want you getting addicted to it either."

"I…" Cira started, swaying on her feet as the edges of her vision started going black.

She felt hands catch her as her knees buckled, as well as the cool metal of the Coffin at her back as she was laid in it. She wanted a different way as well...but as of this moment…

She couldn't think of anything.

_**"Unsummon Program start. Spiritron Conversion start."** _

She felt water lapping against her ankles, her knees, slight fear jolting in her heart but it faded away, draining into the dark of the anesthetic calming her.

_**"Rayshift starting in 3, 2, 1…"** _

Her world started to fade from black into a pulsating blue and white, swirling around her like a blizzard.

_**"All procedures cleared. Grand Order commencing operation."** _

A slight feeling of panic as Mash's bond suddenly cut off...but it was replaced by a feeling of floating as the Rayshift Void opened up around her...and everything exploded into blue and silver light.

**_Second Singularity_ **

**_Humanity Foundation Value: B+_ **

**_AD: 0060 Eternal Madness Empire: Septem_ **

**_Emperor of Rose_ **

**Master: Cira Albion**

**Servants Mentioned:**

**Servant: Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

**Servant: Saber-Artoria Pendragon**

**Servant: Lancer/Caster-Cu Chulainn**

**Servant: Saber- Saber Lily**

**Servant: Caster-Medea**

**Servant: Rider-St. Georgios**

**Servant: Berserker-Kiyohime**


End file.
